Una nueva Exorcista
by BakaUsagi14
Summary: En una misión Allen y Kanda se encuentran con una nueva Exorcista y una Inocencia muy diferente a las demás pero las cosas se van complicando cuando Central interviene no sólo en busca del Corazón sino también por temor a las memorias del Décimo Cuarto.
1. Una Nueva Exorcista

**N/A: La historia y personajes son obras de Hoshino, creadora de -man, solo nos hacemos responsables de Haley :3**

**1. Una Nueva Exorcista**

-Sabes, ni siquiera estamos seguros que hay Inocencia aquí, mucho menos si ya tiene un usuario**-** dijo un exorcista no muy alto en estatura con un característico cabello blanco y una cruz descansando sobre su ojo izquierdo, el cual le permitía ver las almas de los demonios llamados Akumas.

-No me importa lo que pienses Moyashi, estamos aquí por órdenes de ese tonto supervisor.-

-¡Me llamo Allen! Te lo he dicho muchas veces Kanda, pero claro como tu cerebro es más lento que una tortuga nunca lo entenderás-

-¡¿Qué dijiste moyashi?!-dijo Kanda desenfundando su espada, la cual era la representación de su Inocencia- ¡Repite eso de nuevo y no creo que vivas para contarlo!-

-Podrían dejar de pelear un momento y enfocarse en la misión, no quiero que este viaje sea un desperdicio de tiempo, podría estar terminando informes con Walker**-**dijo un joven que vestía unas prendas que representaban su importante cargo de inspector en los altos mandos Generales de la Orden Oscura, con sus característicos (pero extraños) dos puntos en su frente.

-Lo lamento Link, pero estoy seguro de haber terminado todos los informes de lo que ocurrió mientras estábamos en el Arca, no veo como pueden ser importantes si ha pasado un buen tiempo desde…- Decía Allen mientras los tres caminaban por una calle no muy concurrida de Hong Kong, cuando sin querer se tropezó con una chica, la cual por ir demasiado rápido y sin poner atención por donde iba, termino en el suelo debido al choque.

**-**Auch, eso dolió…**-** Decía la chica de pelo castaño, no podía ser más alta que Allen en estatura, mientras trataba de incorporarse de nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No era mi intención…-decía Allen.

-Claro, eso te pasa porque no puedes caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo, Moyashi**-**

-¡Te digo que mi nombre es Allen!-

-Mientras sigas siendo un idiota y sigas siendo así de enano, serás siempre un Moyashi-

-Oigan, no me importa quién es qué pero, tienen que salir de aquí, corran!-Decía la chica, mientras los tres se empezaban a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las personas que estaban con ellos en esas calles corrían desesperados tratando de escapar de alguien o algo, gritos y fuego por doquier empezaron a aparecer en el ambiente.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué todos corren?- preguntaba Allen a la misteriosa chica.

-¡¿Que no lo ves?! Hay fuego por todas partes y gente está muriendo, todo por culpa de esas cosas extrañas que empezaron a aparecer, todo estaba normal y de la nada ¡la gente comenzó a cambiar!

Justamente cuando ella termino de hablar hubo una gran explosión detrás de ellos, y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando tanto pánico, un centenar de sombras en el cielo que empezaron a describirse como maquinas que a simple vista no parecen ser más que eso, maquinas pero si las miras claramente parecen estar sufriendo. También unos cuantos seres que parecían casi sacados de una caricatura con la capacidad de hablar y pensar.

-No son cosas…son Akumas-dijo Allen, empezando a apartarse de la joven para poder activar su inocencia, dándose cuenta que Kanda también activaba Mugen.

-Tsk, parece que al final si tendremos una pelea-dijo no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa llena de emoción por querer derrotarlos, sin otra palabra saltó hacia los akumas de nivel 1 y nivel 2 .

-¿Akumas?- preguntó la joven, Link al ver que Allen y Kanda estaban peleando y creyendo que tardarían un poco ya que al derrotar unos, aparecían más, le contestó:

-Seres creados por el Conde del Milenio, son seres violentos por naturaleza. El conde del milenio logra crearlos al engañar a las personas que sufren la muerte trágica de sus seres queridos, al ofrecerles la posibilidad de resucitarlas, el alma queda atrapada en su interior y queda al servicio del conde permanentemente y como primera misión mata al ser querido que le invocó apoderándose de su cuerpo. Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí para que no nos veamos involucrados en esta pelea.- Cuando Link tomó a la Joven del brazo y la conducía a un lugar más seguro, un par de Akumas nivel 2 y un nivel 3 se entrometieron en el camino.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Road-sama nos castigará si no llevamos la Inocencia a casa, en éste caso la Inocencia y su portadora-Link sin poder contener su asombro se volvió para encontrarse con la Joven que ahora se encontraba paralizada con lo que el Akuma había dicho.

-¡¿Portadora de Inocencia?!-

-No me veas así, ¡ni siquiera sé de lo que hablan, yo no tengo nada que ver con I-Inocencia y mucho menos con esos monstruos!-Exclamó la joven empezando a sentirse asustada al pensar que lo que querían esos monstruos era ella. Link, cuando vio que los Akumas empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos y se preparó para la batalla, pero aún con sus capacidades de cuervo sabía que no era un muy buen rival para un Nivel 3 así que principalmente se preocupó en defender a la joven hasta que Kanda y Allen regresaran.

La batalla no iba mal por el otro lado, Kanda atravesaba a varios Akumas con su Mugen a gran velocidad. Mientras que Allen usaba su Cross Grave para pelear, cuando de repente se dieron cuenta que los Akumas con los que peleaban comenzaban a movilizarse hacia donde se encontraba Link, a quien vieron pelear con otros Akumas y no le estaba hiendo muy bien peleando él sólo contra tantos a la vez. Allen y Kanda fueron al rescate de Link cuando el Akuma nivel 3 lanzó una gran bomba, la cual alcanzó hasta donde Allen y Kanda se encontraban, Link trató de proteger a la Joven como un escudo delante de ella.

Cuando la conmoción pasó, el panorama fue más claro, Link que al proteger a la joven resultó herido y se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Allen y Kanda trataban de reincorporarse de nuevo, sólo quedaba el Akuma nivel 3 (los demás murieron debido a la explosión). Y por último la joven quien al ver los estragos de todo, se puso de pie y miro con gran enojo al Akuma que se encontraba delante de ella, quien le dijo entre risas:

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Estás enojada por que dañe a tus amigos?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?-

-No quiero nada contigo podría matarte aquí mismo de hecho, lo que quiero es algo que posees…quiero tu Inocencia-

-No entiendo muy bien de lo que todos hablan pero…estas personas lo único que querían era protegerme de ti y de todos esos demás monstruos quienes tu mataste sin piedad y todo con esa horrible sonrisa en tu rostro-dijo la Joven, quien sin darse cuenta que mientras hablaba el aire empezó a cambiar y un pequeño remolino se formaba debajo de su mano derecha hasta convertirse en algo que parecía ser una espada.

-¿Sin piedad? Jajajaja, esos insignificantes Akumas no valen nada, sólo sirven para fortalecerme así que si no te…-

-¡¿Insignificantes?! Según comprendo ellos aun albergaban el alma de personas inocentes y tú solo los eliminaste tan…tan despiadadamente, no sé muy bien que es éste sentimiento pero… no te perdonaré ¿me entendiste?¡No te perdonaré!-antes de darse cuenta la joven se abalanzó hacia el Akuma, pero éste al ser muy veloz sólo logro ser rozado por la espada. Cuando se dio cuanta comenzó a reír y a avanzar hacia ella de nuevo pero de repente se detuvo y antes de comprender qué había pasado, se destruyó.

Allen y Kanda finalmente lograron llegar al lugar de los hechos, Allen se inclinó sobre Link para ver su estado -Parece ser que Link se encuentra bien, solo se desmayó… supongo que el impacto debió ser muy fuerte para él-

Mientras que Kanda se dirigía a la Joven -Oye tú, ¿quién eres?-

-M-Mi nombre es Haley, Haley Wong- Haley aún no comprendía que acababa de suceder_, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Atacó a un monstruo con una espada? Jamás había usado una en su vida_. Muchas más preguntas rondaban su cabeza pero decidió dejarlas de lado para poder pensar con claridad y darse cuenta que la espada que acababa de usar había desaparecido.

-Así que realmente eres la portadora de la Inocencia, supongo que nuestro viaje si tenía un propósito, Oye Moyashi despierta a ese Inspector para poder irnos de aquí y regresar a la Orden, trataré de comunicarme con los demás para que preparen una puerta-

-¿Moyashi?- preguntó Haley

-Me llamo Allen en realidad, ese tipo de allá es Kanda, es una de las personas más molestas y desagradables que he conocido en mi vida, y éste es Link, nosotros somos exorcistas y peleamos contra los akumas gracias al poder de nuestras Inocencias, lo cual aparentemente, tú también posees-  
><strong><br>**-¿Qué? Oh no, no, no, no te equivocaste de persona yo no tengo tal cosa y antes de conocerlos nunca había visto a ningún… Akuma-

-Claro que si, ¿no lo ves? Esa espada con la que atacaste es la forma de tu inocencia, a Komui realmente le gustará examinarla.-

-Hora de irnos-dijo Kanda con cara de pocos amigos, y tomando Haley del brazo.

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué debo ir yo con ustedes?**-**Preguntó soltándose del agarre de Kanda.

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar, pero dado que tu eres portadora de la Inocencia debes venir con nosotros de regreso a la Orden y convertirte en Exorcista- decía Allen mientras ayudaba a Link a levantarse.

-¿No se les ha ocurrido que probablemente yo no quiera esa vida?-

-Mira, no me interesa lo que quieras o no, realmente no es tu decisión si "deseas" esa vida, tienes que venir con nosotros, te guste o no- Le decía kanda mientras esperaba salir de ese lugar y regresar a descansar un poco.

-. . .Lo que Kanda quiere decir es que tienes que acompañarnos, el hecho de que tengas la Inocencia te convierte en una Exorcista, y …honestamente la vida de un exorcista no es tan mala, además derrotaste a ese Akuma y muy fácil déjame decirte, tu inocencia es una muy poderosa. Si no vienes con nosotros más Akumas vendrán en busca de tu Inocencia y no descansaran hasta obtenerla, pones en peligro a muchas personas-

-…Si me convierto en Exorcista… ¿podré ser capaz de liberar todas esas almas atrapadas en los Akumas?-ante esta pregunta Allen se asombró, normalmente él al ser capaz de ver las almas de las personas sentía la necesidad de salvar tanto a personas como a Akumas, pero el resto de las personas lo veían siempre simplemente monstruos y al poseer inocencia querían destruirlos. Kanda ante esa pregunta suspiró y empezó a avanzar.

-Es una pregunta extraña pero, me gusta pensar que ese es el trabajo de nosotros los exorcistas. Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?-

Haley obtuvo su respuesta pero no estaba segura sobre la decisión que debía toma, pensó en todo lo que tenía que dejar atrás, y luego bajó la mira da hacia sus manos, con las que había sostenido una espada, puede que solo hayan sido segundos pero la había sentido cálida a su toque y pensó que la mejor manera de mantener a todas las personas importantes para ella era alejarse de ellos y convertirse en una Exorcista… levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a Allen

-. . . Si-


	2. La Orden Oscura

**2. La Orden Oscura**

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, Haley quien aún no creía en todo lo que le estaba pasando trato de comprender pero simplemente no podía, trato de convencer a los exorcistas que la dejasen ir a su casa por algunas cosas que ella necesitaba, al final convenció a Allen

-Pero iré contigo –decía el chico de cabello blanco, Allen dedujo que al ir el, Link también los acompañaría.

-Tsk… no hay tiempo que perder, hay que encontrar una iglesia- decía Kanda mal humorado.

-Sí pero la iglesia más cercana esta por allá- decía Haley señalando el camino que ella quería tomar -no intentare escapar ¡¿de acuerdo?!

-No es que no confiemos en ti, pero dime ¿qué harías si aparecen más Akumas?-declaraba Allen

Caminaron solo por unos minutos, cuando Haley se detuvo frente a una casa intacta, entró a la habitación principal donde sabía que su padre guardaba una pequeña maleta de viaje en uno de los armarios, tomándola para poder empacar solo lo que ella consideraba necesario, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se percató de una fotografía que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, la tomó observándola por un segundo y luego la guardo en su bolso.

En aquella casa no había nadie más que los exorcistas que la esperaban afuera, le dio un último vistazo a todo lo que para ella era importante, a lo que desde niña había tenido, observo la silla de su padre ahora vacía y las flores que su madre días antes había plantado y ahora se encontraban en un hermoso florero sobre la mesa, _''me voy para protegerlos'' _pensó dándole la razón a Allen, si ella permanecía ahí lo más probable es que esos monstruos aparecerían de nuevo y ella no podría hacer nada para ayudarlos, además del dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón por el hecho de marcharse, sabía que con los años muchas cosas habían cambiado y éste ya no era lo que una vez llamó su cálido hogar, aunque no podría negar el dolor de dejar a sus padres quienes eran todo lo que tenia.

-Ellos estarán bien** –**decía Allen tratando de confortarla, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la joven. Haley no contesto solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos grises que hasta hace un momento no había notado, denotaban y reafirmaban la seguridad de las palabras que decía. Haley trató, en serio trato desde lo más profundo de su corazón en creer en las palabras del chico. La joven se dio la vuelta antes y salió de la casa antes que segundos pensamientos pudieran atacar su mente y enfocándose en el camino que tenían que seguir.

-¿Cuánto más falta, niñita?-preguntaba un impaciente Kanda.

-Ya falta poco solo un par de casas más… y ¿a quién llamas niñita? Cola de caballo**- **se defendía Haley**, **porque si algo no toleraba es que la llamaran niñita, Allen no pudo más que reír ante aquella forma de la chica acababa de llamar al mal humorado de Kanda.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes Moyashi?!- decía Kanda mirando seriamente a Allen

**-**De nada Bakanda- respondía Allen encantado por el mal genio de su ''Amigo''

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste Moyashi?!, dilo de nuevo y juro que no verás la luz del día nunca más**-** lo amenazaba Kanda.

-Primero, ¡me llamo A-L-L-E-N! pero no te culpo por no comprenderlo ¡BAKANDA!-respondía Allen

**-**Pueden parar, no tenemos tiempo para esto- ordenaba Link mientras Haley quien miraba la cómica escena seguía sin comprender a ninguno de los exorcistas.

-¿Esto es así siempre?- preguntaba Haley

-No tienes idea de cuantas veces tuve que detenerlos en este día- comentaba Link con resignación en la voz.

Los cuatro caminaron y se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta de madera de la iglesia, donde como era de esperarse un sacerdote los esperaba, el hombre mayor miraba a aquella joven a quien él había visto crecer, podía notar el miedo y al mismo tiempo la determinación en sus ojos.

-Sabía que tú eras especial**-** decía el anciano mirando los ojos confundidos de Haley, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Les otorgó el paso a uno de los que Haley recordaba como los confesionarios y estaba a punto de preguntar qué es lo que hacían ahí cuando vio una especie de círculo en medio de la habitación. Parecía ser un especie de pentagrama y al centro se encontraba lo que Allen llamó como: la puerta que los llevaría a casa. Haley siguió a los jóvenes que atravesaban dicha "puerta", sintiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, cuando menos lo notó se encontraba en un lugar hermoso, con lindos edificios blancos y calles de piedra, con flores y una paz y silencio sobrecogedores, el ambiente no hacía más que recordarle las pinturas que había visto sobre Grecia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaba asombrada Haley

**-**Estamos en el arca de Noé-respondía Allen con una cálida sonrisa

**-**El arca de Noé**- **repetía Haley con asombro, mientras trataba de captar toda la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Kanda solo miraba la escena mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos una niña tan ingenua podía tener una inocencia tan poderosa capaz de terminar con un Akuma nivel tres con solo rosarlo, _''pero si un Moyashi está aquí, es señal que todo puede pasar'' _se burlaba en su mente. Mientras Allen se dirigía con facilidad sobre las calles del arca acercándose a la perilla de la puerta que decía ''Orden Oscura'', Haley sentía como su cuerpo y su corazón luchaban internamente, el primero por seguir avanzando de una buena vez y el segundo por salir corriendo y regresar a su casa a esconderse debajo de sus sábanas.

Allen notaba la lucha interna de la muchacha así que se acercó, la tomo del antebrazo para poder tranquilizarla. -Te prometo que todo estará bien, no debes sentir miedo-

Haley buscó nuevamente confianza en aquellos ojos del color de la luna y nuevamente pudo encontrar la seguridad ahí, sin embargo encontró la fortaleza para caminar fuera del arca aun con miedo.

-Estamos de vuelta**- **gritaba Allen animadamente a un grupo de jóvenes y mayores científicos unos altos y bajos, otros delgados y otros robustos, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro ante el anuncio y con tremendas ojeras, entre las máquinas y el mar de papeles los científicos miraban a Haley con intriga hasta que uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y despeinado rompió las miradas diciendo.

-Tu eres Haley ¿cierto?-dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa –la división científica te da la Bienvenida** – **continuaba diciendo mientras todos aquellos científicos asentían con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando menos lo espero Haley, tenía a uno de los científicos con grandes gafas y una cinta para medir justo en frente de ella.

-Bueno, te tomare medidas para diseñar tu uniforme de exorcista-decía animado el científico midiendo de aquí a allá, mientras Haley solo le miraba con asombro.

-¡Johnny!- lo reprendía el hombre Rubio –déjala respirar– decía mientras suspiraba cansado.

-Jefe de sección Reever, ella es una exorcista y por eso debe tener un traje que le permita tener la movilidad necesaria y sentirse cómoda con él, además debe ser adecuado a su inocencia**- **decía Johnny con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona su inocencia!Hablando de eso, el supervisor Komui la espera señorita Wong.

-¿A mí? – preguntaba Haley mas que confundida pensando _¿quién diablos es Komui?_

-Allen acompaña a Haley a la oficina de Komui, por favor y tu Kanda lleva a Link a la enfermería **–**pedía y ordenaba el jefe Reever.

**-**Malditos, no comprendo por qué debería ser mi responsabilidad** – **replicaba Kanda mientras ponía en sus hombros a Link.

**- **Sígueme Haley**-** pedía Allen, haciendo con un ademan que lo siguiera.

Caminaron un rato por los pasillos de aquella extraña y oscura torre que parecía ser lo que Allen más quería en el mundo caminando por ella como si fuese su hogar, de pronto al pasar por uno de los pasillos, se encontraron con un chico que llevaba un libro en sus manos. Haley al verlo sintió algo que nunca había sentido, no mentía tuvo el mismo sentimiento cuando vio a Kanda pero, el chico recostado en una pared de aquel pasillo, con cabellera roja y tez blanca que parecía intrigado en el libro que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Lavi!** –**lo llamaba Allen. El chico de cabello rojo lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y un bello ojo color verde como los de Haley pero ella encontró aquellos ojos mucho más lindos en ese rostros, su parado despreocupado, la bandana que llevaba puesta y su sonrisa le daba un aire tan único que solo hizo que Haley no pudiera evitar mirarlo, Lavi por su parte la miro de pies a cabeza dejando a un lado el libro que tenía, esa chica de cabellos lisos castaños y un poco más abajo sus hombros lo miraba con unos hermosos ojos verdes y con una cara que denotaba confusión que solo la hacía parecer más adorable.

-¡STRIKE! STRIKE STRIKE…** - **decía Lavi con tanta emoción y una sonrisa reluciente, mientras Allen y Haley intercambiaban miradas de confusión, Lavi rápidamente se acercó a Haley, tomo su mano.

-Linda, mi nombre es Lavi Bookman Jr., pero puedes llamarme solo Lavi y ¿qué hemos hecho para que Dios nos mande semejante Ángel en forma de una chica tan bella?- le decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Haley quien no podía dejar de mirar ese ojo tan bello, tenía aun así una cara de confundida y tras eso estaba sonrojada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquel chico tan guapo haciendo y diciendo tales cosas, Allen la tomo por los hombros alejándola del joven.

-Cálmate Lavi la asustaras antes de tiempo- mirando a Lavi de una forma muy cómica, Haley entendía porque aquel lugar le gustaba tanto a Allen. Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo a pesar de los intentos de Lavi por retenerlos.

-Oye Haley tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa –comentaba Allen

-Y tu unos lindísimos ojos – decía Haley regresándole el cumplido pero en el fondo ella sabía que era la verdad, agacho su mirada apenada por lo que acababa de decir _''porque no simplemente dije gracias''_ pensaba la chica.

De pronto una mano se extendió frente a ella, le tomo el rostro y lo levanto diciendo

-Espero seamos grandes amigos, porque ya eres parte de mi familia- Allen la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, tan sincera y amable que ella no pudo más que devolverle aquella hermosa sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta de madera en la que al entrar vieron un escritorio y sobre él una torre de papeles, capases de soterrar a una persona, en la oficina habían papeles por todos lados y en el centro justo en frente del escritorio reposaba un viejo sillón, la estancia estaba rodeada de miles de libros en varias repisas.

-Komui-san – llamaba Allen, Un joven mayor como de unos veinticinco años se puso de pie entre tanto papel, vestía pantalones, camisa manga larga y un abrigo Blanco similar al de un científico, con gafas y boina, quien al ver a los que se encontraban en su puerta les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés bien Allen y que la hayas encontrado en el momento justo **–** decía el supervisor Komui mirando con una sonrisa a Haley. –Bueno, lo primero que debo decir es, Bienvenida a la Orden Oscura.


	3. Inocencia

**3. Inocencia**

Cuando Allen salió de la habitación, Haley quien ya se encontraba en el único sillón, se puso un poco nerviosa al estar sola ahí pero esos pensamientos se disiparon de su mente al darse cuenta del estado del lugar en el que se encontraba y lo único que podía pensar era: _"¿cómo puede trabajar con tanto desorden?"_ Fue en el momento en que comenzó a hablar que Haley puso su atención en él.

-Bienvenida Haley, yo soy el Inspector del Departamento científico, Komui Lee, al parecer no fue un momento muy grato en el que te diste cuenta que poseías la inocencia, aunque nadie elige el momento pero al parecer el tuyo se dio a media batalla, te apuesto que esto será gracioso en poco tiempo jajaja- _¿gracioso?...no lo creo._

-Bueno antes de que recorras un poco el lugar debemos ir a un lugar especial, debemos ir a donde se encuentra Evlaska, ella tiene la labor de mantener y reconocer la inocencias, con eso podernos saber de qué tipo es la tuya.-Dijo Komui empezando a dirigirse a la salida, seguida por Haley.

-¿Inocencia?-pregunto Haley, mientras bajaban centenares de escalones y subían a una plataforma que los llevaría a una cámara más abajo.

-Digamos que es una materia que se puede canalizar en diferentes armas las cuales nos permiten pelear contra el Conde del Milenio-

-Pero usted menciono tipos, entonces ¿Hay más de uno?-

-Claro que si, hay de tipo equipamiento, armamento, de tipo parásito y últimamente descubrimos el tipo cristal, aunque la única portadora de ella es mi querida Lenalee, es la persona más linda del mundo, te agradará conocerla apuesto que serán grandes amigas-A pesar que Haley no conocía a esa tal Lenalee podía notar que Komui se entusiasmaba mucho por ella, incluso le brillaban sus ojos y se ponía a dar pequeños saltos de entusiasmo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino pudo ver una gran figura que brillaba delante de ella, era enorme, tenía manos y algo que aparentemente parecían tentáculos. Haley solamente podía mirarla con incredulidad _"¿Esta es Evlaska?"_

-No te preocupes Haley, Evlaska examinará tu inocencia, puede doler un poco pero no tengas miedo.-A pesar de las palabras del supervisor, Haley no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse una idea de lo que sentiría por lo que cuando hizo contacto con la joven, esta sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo, como si buscaran algo dentro de ella, sin mencionar que su cabeza parecía querer explotar.

-4%...16%...37%...50%...73%... La sincronización que posees con tu inocencia es de un 73%- dijo Evlaska, regresando a Haley a la normalidad. -… ¿Y es malo eso?-

-No, pero entre más bajo es el numero es más difícil activar la inocencia, aunque tu inocencia es algo extraña, no puedo decir que tipo es, lo más probable es que sea por el numero de sincronización- Al escuchar estas palabras Komui se sorprendió un poco pero si Evlaska no parecía preocuparse el tampoco debería, pero no podía evitar el mismo sentimiento que le ocasionaba Allen -deberás esforzarte para lograr grandes cosas, secretos que pueden cambiar tu vida-

Ante esto la chica solo miro a Komui con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara. Al verlo Komui le dijo -jajaja yo tampoco entiendo a lo que se refiere pero no pienses mucho en eso por ahora, aunque lo que Evlaska dice tiende a convertirse en realidad pero, no podemos dejar que eso nos detenga ahora ¿si?- al ver que Komui decía esto entre risas mientras que Haley se preguntaba cómo alguien como él estaba al mando.

-Bien, ya que no puedes manejar bien tu Inocencia tendrás que entrenar mucho, y ya que es una espada practicaras con Allen y Kanda…-

-Komui-san…-

-A partir de mañana, y para que les aproveche deberán hacerlo desde muy temprano…-

-…este, aun tengo preguntas de…-

-No te preocupes por nada, seguro todos te darán una calurosa bienvenida…-

-...uuhmm… no esa no es mi pregunta, lo que quiero saber es...-

-Ya que hay unos que aun andan en misiones los iras conociendo a lo largo del tiempo, así que buenas noches y que descanses**- **se despidió Komui con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, mientras dejaba a la joven sola en medio de los enormes pasillos.

-…Lo que quería saber era cual era mi habitación…supongo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma- dándose la vuelta y vio la infinidad de puertas en diferentes pisos, respiro hondo y dijo. -Tal vez sea más difícil de lo que pensé-

* * *

><p>Después de caminar por infinidad de pasillos, pasando muchas puertas y empezando a sentirse un poco cansada abrió una de las puertas, asomo su cabeza sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que podía encontrar al otro lado, pero frente a ella se encontraban muchas camas, equipo médico por doquier, y una cuantas personas, que al ver a Haley una de ellas se acercó, una joven con el cabello un poco azulado y con un corte que le daba un aspecto encantador, no era muy alta de estatura tampoco, Haley suponía que debía ser de la estatura de Allen.<p>

-Hola, tú debes ser la nueva Exorcista, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, encantada de conocerte**- **dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

**-**Gracias, en realidad Komui-san se fue antes de decirme cual es mi habitación-

-Ahh onii-san, siempre es un poco despistado, por favor perdónalo, pero puedo acompañarte si quieres-

-Si no es mucho pedir, ha sido un día difícil y…me gustaría descansar un rato- decía mientras Lenalee la encaminaba sobre los pasillos que Haley creía haber recorrido millones de veces sin encontrar un destino.

-Me imagino que debió ser muy difícil, sin contar que estuviste soportando las peleas de Allen y Kanda, esos dos nunca dejan de pelear, aunque sé que se aprecian mucho el uno al otro como buenos amigos que son… me pregunto cuáles serían sus caras ante mi comentario-

-Pensé eso cuando los conocí a pesar que no llevaban dos minutos cuando volvían a pelear.-

**-**Pero ya verás que estando en la Orden rodeada de nuestra familia no es tan malo, incluso puede que lo disfrutes como el resto de nosotros**- **Haley no dudaba que lo que decía Lenalee era verdad, el simple hecho de ver sus expresiones mientras le comentaba acerca de diferentes personas, la manera de ser de los otros Exorcistas, los Generales y los Buscadores, ella también podía sentir el carisma de todo aquellos que se convertirían en su familia a partir de ahora.

**-**Bien ya llegamos- Estas palabras rompieron los pensamientos de Haley** - **Esta es tu habitación, no te preocupes te adaptarás rápido y si tienes alguna duda se podría decir que estas en medio de las habitaciones de Lavi, Allen, Kanda y la mía. Así que te podremos ayudar en lo que sea.-

-Muchas gracias Lenalee, creo que sin tu ayuda hubiera quedado vagando por toda la eternidad en este enorme lugar**- **mientras decía esto empezaba a entrar en su habitación, no era muy grande pero solo era ella en la habitación así que era del tamaño adecuado. Lo único que había ahí era una pequeña mesa, una armario unas cuantas velas y una cama, que cuando la vio se dio cuenta del agotamiento que sentía.

**-**Que descanses- se despidió Lenalee entrando en una de las puertas cercanas. Haley se percató que al lado de su cama se encontraba su maleta, había olvidado que Allen se había ofrecido a levarla a su habitación antes de dejarla en la oficina de Komui. Empezó a vaciar su maleta sobre la cama, pero como Kanda la había apresurado, sus pertenencias no eran muchas así que terminó rápido, cuando por último tomó una de sus más preciadas pertenencias: Una foto, al ver a las personas en ella apenas las podía reconocer, a pesar que había sido tomada hace un año.

En la foto aparecía ella con sus grandes ojos verdes y su cabello más corto a como estaba actualmente y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado estaba una de las personas que había formado gran parte de su vida Yui Tanimoto, una chica sonriente que siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, con su cabello largo de color negro y unos ojos café. Habían sido mejores amigas desde que tenían memoria y creyeron que así sería por mucho tiempo… pero Yui había muerto dejando a Haley sola, al recordar todos esos momentos que pasaron juntas Haley se sentó en su cama y sin darse cuenta una lagrima cayó sobre la foto, no había llorado mucho desde que todo había pasado, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad ante las personas.

-¿Haley?- la joven se asustó, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta la que había olvidado cerrar, ahí se encontraba Allen, cuando se dio cuenta que ella lloraba signos de preocupación pasaron sobre su rostro. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Te lastimaste?-

-Ah…emm…no, no es nada-decía mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro para poder limpiarse, y que Allen no se diera cuenta que lloraba, pero siendo Allen no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¿Estas llorando? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Fue Kanda verdad? Con uno de sus comentarios no muy agradables, si quieres puedo ir a darle su merecido no es, que simplemente quiera una razón para patearle el trasero…-

-No, es en serio nadie me hizo nada, yo…em simplemente estaba desempacando y…-para su sorpresa la voz de Haley se quebró y era como si las palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta sin ser capaz de decir algo más, ante esto Allen entro en su habitación y vio con más detenimiento lo que la joven tenía en sus manos, era una fotografía con dos chicas en ella, Allen reconoció a Haley pero no a quien estaba con ella. -¿Es tu amiga?-

-Era**- **aclaró Haley-Era mi mejor amiga Yui, ella… murió hace unos meses… era una persona muy importante para mí… y esta fotografía es lo único que tengo de ella-

"_Asi que por eso regreso a su casa, solo quería tener la fotografía" _pensó Allen, creyendo conocer el sentimiento de ella, lo único que podía pensar era en Mana. -Lo lamento mucho Haley-

-ah no no es,…gracias. Pero ja, ni siquiera sé por qué lloro, si Yui me viera se reiría de mí, y luego se enojaría al verme llorar por su causa.-Decía mientras terminaba de limpiarse de las ultimas lagrimas -Bien, y …um ¿Qué estabas haciendo a estas horas**?-** Allen se sorprendió del cambio repentino en el tema, pero no quiso presionar.

-Pues, tomaba una última comida antes de dormir, no puedo dormir con el estómago vacío-

-No veo a Link, ¿sigue en la enfermería?...Lenalee mencionó que la tiene la labor de seguirte… **-**

-¿Eh? Ah si, no le digas que me viste a estas horas ahí afuera, se supone que estoy durmiendo, si se entera que estaba fuera de su vista por unos segundo, seguro me hará escribir reportes molestos. Así que supongo que tengo que irme ahora antes que se dé cuenta.-

-Claro-

-Komui-san dijo que te ayudaremos con tu Inocencia desde mañana, no te lo tomes tan duro, será tu primer día.-

**-**Lo tendré en mente, Gracias-

Cuando Allen se encontraba en la puerta volteo y vio de nuevo a Haley quien le sonrió de vuelta-¿Haley..?-

-¿Si?-le pregunto, pero en ese momento Allen se sintió nervioso por alguna razón y cuando vio que los ojos de Haley estaban completamente concentrados en el solo dijo:**- **… umm no nada, que descanses.-

**-**Gracias, igual- y le dedico otra gran sonrisa, cuando de repente se levantó de la cama y antes de que Allen saliera de su habitación, Haley logro abrazarlo y decirle -Gracias por escucharme- y separándose de él le dijo -yo no le digo a Link de tus paseos a media noche si tu no le dices a nadie que me viste llorar- con una sonrisa, por la mente de Allen paso el rostro de Link y el seguro regaño acompañado de Reportes tediosos solo por haberse levantado por unos Mitarashi Dango.

-Ok… será nuestro pequeño secreto- le dijo Allen devolviéndole una sonrisa más que divertida- Descansa y no te tortures por cosas que ya no se pueden arreglar**-** Allen no pudo evitar sentir como él no tomaba sus propios consejos, el más que nadie se la vivía culpándose la muerte de Mana, la muerte de sus compañeros, como el daba ese consejo sin sentirlo, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a caminar hasta su habitación. Mientras, Haley no pudo evitar pensar en cómo la presencia de Allen la hacía sentirse tan bien, no sabía cómo, ni por qué pero le parecía que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y no hace apenas unas horas, volvió a sentarse en su cama y otra vez sintió el peso de su cansancio, se recostó y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Yui apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!La chica de cabello negro le sonreía a Haley diciéndole<p>

**-**Pero si la que se ha dormido eres tu… no me culpes a mí**- **, Haley la miraba bajando las escaleras con amor, era su mejor amiga, la que estaba frente a ella con su uniforme de colegio y riendo tan armoniosamente, la escena era la de muchas mañanas, ellas dos caminando entre miles de árboles de sakura, ambas chicas más que felices. Pero de pronto la escena cambio, la mañana era lluviosa y gris aun así Haley se sentía feliz, era la sensación de estar al lado de Yui.

**-**Hey Yui espérame tengo que ir por algo que me encomendó mi abuela…-

Las palabras de Haley fueron apagadas por un Grito desgarrador

-¡YUI!-dijo dándose la vuelta, para ver a su amiga en el suelo de aquella calle tan sola, desangrándose, su cabello caía en su cara y su hermoso rostro se había apagado, Haley corría al lado de su amiga, gritando…

Una luz brillante hizo que abriera los ojos, estaba agitada, su cabello y rostro empapados de sudor

-Fue un sueño- se decía mientras miraba a su alrededor –un molesto sueño…

Ella sabía que no había sido un sueño del todo, cada una de esas escenas en realidad habían pasado, esas imágenes torturaban a Haley casi todas las noches, Haley quien se había culpado por esa Horrible muerte tantas veces sentía la necesidad de olvidar todo aquello, todo cuanto le desgarraba el corazón pero quizá este se oponía a olvidar.

Después de ese sueño lo que menos deseaba era volver a dormir, así que se decidió por tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa rápido, pero se mantuvo descalza, vio de reojo la fotografía y de inmediato se arrepintió, no es que Haley quisiera olvidar a su mejor amiga, pues eso era más que imposible pero lo que si quería era dejar de auto torturarse porque sabía bien que Allen tenía razón y ya no había remedio. De pronto unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Vine a buscarte ¿estás lista?-preguntaba un sonriente Allen, a Haley le extraño no ver a Allen con su uniforme de exorcista que lo hacía ver como todo un caballero, pero lucia bastante bien

-Dame un segundo- respondió Haley, mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas, ella tampoco tenía uniforme pues aún no se lo habían dado, Allen observo la habitación de Haley y sobre la mesa de noche pudo distinguir la fotografía _''es muy valiosa''_ pensaba para si

-¡Lista!**-** respondió animada Haley, caminaron unos cuantos metros y de pronto Haley pregunto -¿Por qué has ido por mi?- Allen ante tal pregunta solo miro a Haley a los ojos, él tampoco podía evitar esa sensación de conocer a Haley desde hace mucho tiempo y no apenas horas.

-Es que bueno supuse que no sabías donde es la sala de entrenamientos...- Haley lo miro sorprendida.

-…Tienes razón, no sé dónde es– decía entre risas mientras seguían avanzando por los corredores, bajaron algunas escaleras, - Y dime ¿desde cuándo conoces a Kanda?**-**decía Haley con inocente curiosidad.

-Bueno ese Bakanda, lo conozco desde que entré en la orden y como tiene un genio de lo peor se puede decir que estando en la puerta el ya tenía a Mugen en mi cuello, es un mal humorado y aparte me llama Moyashi, le he dicho mil veces que me llamo Allen pero creo que él lo hace para fastidiarme la vida o simplemente su cerebro procesa lento como el-

Haley no pudo evitar reírse ante tal escena,- Sé que aunque él te amenace con Mugen, en verdad te tiene gran aprecio- le dijo con mucha sinceridad

**-**Pues si ese es su aprecio, no quiero conocer su odio- Repuso Allen con tono oscuro y sobre el caía un aura oscura.

Cuando Allen se detuvo frente a un gran salón con miles de pilares como obstáculos y Haley se detuvo con el dándose cuenta de que Kanda ya estaba ahí.

**-**Te lo dije- decía Allen al ver a su amigo ya entrenando**- **no se relaja ni 5 minutos es raro…

-Tal vez tengas razón y si sea un Freak pero es un Freak con cola de caballo**- **le susurraba Haley a Allen mientras los dos reían

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos par de viejas chismosas** -** se quejaba Kanda** – **llegan tarde – sentencio

-Lo siento Bakanda pero algunos tenemos vidas sociales**-** se defendía Allen

-¿Le llamas vida social a pasar dormido y comiendo? - le reprendía Kanda

-Me parece más social que pasar todo el día "meditando", aunque sé que la verdad te la pasas durmiendo-

-¿Durmiendo dices? Meditar requiere mucha concentración, es una habilidad para poder canalizar bien tu energía.

-Tu no canalizas nada, solo aumentas tu mal humor-

-Nee Allen, Kanda ¿entrenaremos algún día?- preguntaba Haley con un tono de irritación. Kanda al ver a aquella chica, parada frente a ellos con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su forzada sonrisa, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y como él lo iba a negar un cuerpo casi perfecto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se sonrojo el también, hasta que se percató que Allen lo miraba de una forma extraña, agacho la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo y cuando se sintió libre de aquel horrible color en sus mejillas pudo desviar la mirada intentando mostrar indiferencia.

-Vamos a entrenar**-**Allen que aún lo miraba con unos ojos inquisitorios, no dijo nada, Haley tomaba su posición en medio del salón. Kanda a quien ya le habían informado de la situación de Haley le dijo –Trata de sincronizar tu inocencia-

-¿Cómo hago eso?-preguntaba Haley con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza

-¿Pues como lo hiciste la última ves?- preguntaba Kanda un poco irritado

Haley no pudo evitar recordar a ese Akuma que había destruido a los demás, aunque eran demonios dentro de ellos un alma inocente habitaba, tampoco pudo evitar recordar como en aquel momento había pensado en Yui como en un akuma y había sentido la necesidad de salvar aquellas almas, en todos aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento la embargaron por completo, el sentirse inútil ante la situación, cobarde y lo peor culpable de aquellas muertes. Haley miro firmemente a Kanda y Allen pero se percató de que Lenalee también estaba ahí.

**-**Estoy aquí para darte apoyo y evitar que estos dos se peleen mientras te entrenan- dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Allen y Kanda por las Orejas –¡empieza!...-decía con una reluciente sonrisa.

Haley miraba concentrada la nada tenía la mirada perdida pero estaba sumida en una concentración total

-¡Ahora!- decía Allen desde atrás

-¡Si!**- **respondía Haley –¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!

Luz verde salía del cuerpo de Haley y se pudo observar como una espada se comenzaba a formar en el aire, cuando Haley estaba a punto de tomarla, ésta se desvaneció de la misma manera en que apareció, en el aire, Haley suspiro con decepción miro al suelo y se sentó. Allen sabia lo frustrada que estaba Haley, pues él en carne propia la había vivido, sabia lo irritante que era no lograrlo después de intentarlo tanto, sabía que con cada vez que fallaba era una esperanza que se escapaba.

-No estamos descansando-dijo Kanda de forma fría y firme sacando a Allen de sus pensamientos –Levántate**-** ordeno

-¡Kanda! –le dijo Allen

-¡Cierra la boca MOYASHI!-

Allen estaba a punto de contestarle a Kanda cuando se dio cuenta que Haley se ponía de pie nuevamente extendía su mano como si tratara de alcanzar algo, dejaba la mirada perdida y otra vez la espada se comenzaba a materializar frente a ellos pero de nueva cuenta antes de que Haley pudiera intentar tomarla, desapareció, frustrada se dejó caer de nuevo en el piso con la cabeza agachada, tenía los puños apretados a causa de la frustración, ella no sabía si quería ser exorcista tenía que admitirlo sentía miedo, pero sabía que no quería ser una carga para nadie

-Haley- decía Lenalee mientras corría para ayudarla, pero fue interrumpida por el brazo de Kanda que se interpuso

-Espera- le dijo- tal parece que esta niña no es más que una carga, es una exorcista, ¿Por qué no te rindes y te vas?- decía en tono frio y duro

**-**Kanda…-susurro Lenalee

-¡Kanda!- le regaño Allen

- ¿Dime porque estás aquí? ¿Que te ata a este lugar? ¿Por qué quieres ser exorcista? – cada palabra que salía de los labios de Kanda estaban cargadas de frialdad, indiferencia y enojo.

-Cállate… Kanda…- decía Haley casi susurrando, todos la miraron atónitos ¡se estaba enfrentando a Kanda!

-Contesta ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto de nuevo un frío Kanda – ¡Si no puedes no estorbes!**-** Haley se levantó, con los puños aun apretados, levanto la mirada y declaro.

-¡Haré que te trajes tus palabras KANDA!-decía con tono lleno de molestia.

La esplendorosa luz verde comenzó de nuevo a salir de su cuerpo, haciendo que todos vieran atentos, extendió la mano y la espada se materializo de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez Haley la tomo, casi sin ser consciente de ello y con un rápido giro quedo frente a frente con Kanda apuntándolo con la espada, Él la miro y con una media sonrisa en los labios que apenas fue visible para Haley.

-Esa es la actitud- dándose la media vuelta comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a una confundida Haley – Es suficiente por hoy- dijo mientras seguía caminando fuera de la sala de entrenamiento, Haley aun confundida supo lo que Kanda había hecho, alterarla a tal grado que su energía incrementara al sentirse con tantas emociones dentro de ella al mismo tiempo.

Kanda caminaba por los pasillos de la Orden para dirigirse a su habitación, paso justo en frente de la biblioteca, para su desgracia un chico de cabello rojo y un parche en el ojo derecho, estaba ahí

_-''Genial''_**- **pensó Kanda- _''de todos en la orden tenía que toparme con un idiota_**- **se decía para sí, tomo la decisión de pasar de largo ignorándolo, tal vez así comprendía que no quería que le arruinaran el día, al pasar a su lado Lavi sonrió pícaramente, Kanda camino solo unos centímetros más y sintió un peso extra en su espalda.

**-**Yuu- decía Lavi en la espalda de Kanda

-Bájate conejo idiota, acaso crees que no pesas**-** se quejaba Kanda tratando de bajar al Usagi de su espalda, pero Lavi era Aguila y no dejaba que las manos de Kanda lo agarraran, hasta que el por su cuenta se bajó y miró a Kanda quien extrañado lo miraba, de pronto Lavi cambio su expresión serio y tomando a Kanda de las mejillas le dijo con una sonrisa

-Estas hoy de muy buen humor Yuu-Lavi disfrutaba ver como Kanda se cabreaba al escuchar su primer nombre, le soltó las mejillas al sentir a Mugen en su Cuello y dejo que siguiera su camino no sin antes decirle **-**Haley es muy bonita ¿no?-al escuchar esto Kanda solo pudo sentirse un poco avergonzado sin saber por qué exactamente

**-**Tsk…cállate Baka Usagi…- se quejaba Kanda bajando la cabeza _¿Qué diablos me pasa?_ Se preguntaba irritado.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Allen, Lenalee y Haley se encontraban ya en el comedor. Allen había pedido una montaña de comida como de costumbre, Haley jamás había visto a alguien con tanta comida y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustada, Lenalee parecía solo sonreír dulcemente<p>

-¡¿En serio se comerá todo eso?!- Lenalee rio por lo bajo y le respondió

-Te acostumbraras-Lenalee llevaba en sus manos una porción de pastel de chocolate y leche tibia, mientras Haley había pedido unas Galletas de Almendra, que para ella era la mejor cosa que se podía comer, los tres jóvenes se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas del comedor. Lenalee y Haley hablaban muy animadas mientras que Allen más animado aun comía su montaña de platillos

-Tsk… Glotón asqueroso**- **interrumpía Kanda haciendo que los tres jóvenes lo miraran, llevaba una bandeja con comida, su usual plato de Soba

**-**Cállate Bakanda- hablaba Allen aun con comida en la boca

**-**Aprende modales, Moyashi- lo miraba con un dejo de desprecio- no hables con la boca llena, es de mal gusto para la gente que si tiene clase-

**-**Shi**-** tragaba Allen –si, que lastima que tu no seas de esas personas**-** se defendía Allen

-¡¿Qué dijiste Enano?!-

-¡Lo que escuchaste Samurai con complejo de ermitaño!

**-**Lo pagaras caro MOYASHI**- **decía desenfundando a Mugen y dejando a un lado su comida ya que le habían estropeado su apetito que importaba ya.

-Me llamo Allen! A-L-L-E-N pero claro dudo que tu cerebro reciba el mensaje ¡BA-KAN-DA!- respondía Allen activando su Crown Clown.

Las dos chicas miraban como Allen y Kanda se envolvían en un aura de Fuego, hasta que un científico apareció y los interrumpió.

**-**El supervisor los está buscando, creo que hay una misión**-** decía mirando a Allen y Kanda que aún se miraban entre sí con rayitos –Por cierto señorita Wong, aquí tiene su uniforme- le decía a Haley entregándole un paquete en las manos cuando saco lo que estaba en el paquete se sorprendió al ver un pequeño Short negro con bordes rojos, con lo que parecía ser cadenas bañadas en ''oro'' a cada lado, una blusa manga larga muy similar a la de Lenalee, unos guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos solo las palmas de sus manos y para terminar unas zapatillas negras que combinaban perfecto con su uniforme, miro a Lenalee y le pregunto.

-¿Porque no es igual al tuyo?- Lenalee sonrió y dijo,

-Pues veras, Johnny busca que el uniforme este de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada exorcista, mi uniforme es una falda porque necesito movilidad ya que mi inocencia está en mis piernas, el deKanda eslargo ya que es un samurái, el de Allen es así pues Johnny opina que le sienta bien**-**explicaba con una sonrisa y se sonrojo al mencionar el uniforme de Allen- y al parecer el tuyo es así porque utilizas una espada, no necesitas moverte demasiado y por el contrario necesitas proteger tus manos, imagino que para eso los guates, como él sabe poco de tu inocencia ha hecho un uniforme adecuado a tu personalidad más que a tu inocencia-decía un poco nerviosa pues no sabía si se estaba explicando bien

Los cinco jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos de la orden (si cinco Link estaba ahí) en dirección a la oficina del supervisor.

Al llegar todos a la oficina de Komui, éste les empezó a repartir la información sobre la misión.

**-**Bien, pues la misión se llevará a cabo en Grecia, hemos estado rastreando la situación en ese lugar desde hace tiempo y parece ser que un gran número de Akumas se están presentando ahí, lo cual implica a muchas personas dañadas. Todos ustedes son los asignados a esta misión-

**-**Nii-san ¿también Haley?-

-Asi es-

-Espere un momento Komui-san, pero Haley apenas está aprendiendo a controlar su inocencia, se podría decir que aún es muy inestable también**.-**Preguntaba Allen dándose cuenta que no solo él se preocupaba, también todos los demás.

**-**Si, lamentablemente ustedes son de los únicos Exorcistas que están ahora en la orden y no están lastimados, y por la magnitud de registros necesitarán mucha ayuda-

-Iremos- ante esto, todos se volvieron hacia Haley -¿Qué? No me miren así, les prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo en esta misión. Además puede servirme como una práctica en un nivel más superior- al ver que realmente ninguno de ellos parecía conforme con su decisión añadió -bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, digo si ustedes se van ¿con quién practicaré?**- **_**"**__maldición, solo me queda una salida__**"**_-¿Kanda?-

-…Sería un muy buen entrenamiento-


	4. La Primera Misión

_-Iremos- ante esto, todos se volvieron hacia Haley -¿Qué? No me miren así, les prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo en esta misión. Además puede servirme como una práctica en un nivel más superior- al ver que realmente ninguno de ellos parecía conforme con su decisión añadió -bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, digo si ustedes se van ¿con quién practicaré?**- ****"**maldición, solo me queda una salida**"**-¿Kanda?-_

_-…Sería un muy buen entrenamiento-_

* * *

><p><strong>4. La Primera Misión<strong>

Cuando ya habían llegado al otro lado del arca Lavi, Lenalee, Link, y Haley estaban haciendo una expedición del lugar, aunque era algo difícil concentrarse debido a las peleas de Kanda y Allen.

-Es por este camino-

-No, es por allá, Moyashi-

-¡Me llamo Allen! Bakanda. Y créeme yo sé a dónde vamos.-

-Tienes un pésimo sentido de orientación, si vamos por ahí puede que acabemos muertos.-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?... siendo así ¿por qué no vas tú primero?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije, ¿que por qué no vas tú primero? Si piensas que acabaremos muertos por qué no mejor tú para probarlo.-

-Repite eso, y despídete de tu cabello de anciano.-Kanda empezaba a desenvainar a Mugen, dispuesto a atacar a Allen.

-A quién crees que engañas, no asustas a nadie de esa manera-

-Ahora si, como crees que te verás calvo cuando…-

-Ahh por el amor de… ¡Podrían dejar de pelear aunque sea por dos minutos y ayudarnos en la misión!-

"_Wow Haley explotó" _era lo que todos pensaban, incluso Link. Aunque todos ya se habían acostumbrado a las constantes peleas de Allen y Kanda, ella por ser nueva tal vez no, pero había otra cosa de la que todos se dieron cuenta: Haley tiene un mal temperamento.

-¡Escuchen, no importa el camino que escojan si piensan diferente sepárense, y déjenos seguir en la investigación, no podemos seguir preguntándole a las personas por que ustedes los están espantando, así que o se comportan o mejor se callan!-

-En realidad Haley acabas de asustar a los pocos que quedaban- cuando dijo esto Haley le lanzó una mirada asesina a Lavi, quien tuvo un sentimiento que solo venia cuando veía a Bookman enojado, y con lágrimas de miedo fue a esconderse detrás de Lenalee.

-Ahh lo lamento no era mi intención, pero es que…no tengo mucha paciencia.-

-Ya nos dimos cuenta- decían todos.

-Además, creí que esto seria, no lo sé más divertido. Exceptuando la parte que hay que pelear, y derrotar Akumas pero, es la única vez que salgo a un lugar muy diferente, y pues a quien engaño es muy divertido estar con todos ustedes- cuando dijo eso se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, levanto la mirada y vio a Allen y a Lavi al borde de lágrimas. -¿Qué les pasa?-

-¡HALEY!- los dos chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazándola aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. -Perdón por pensar que eras el mismo demonio al ver tus ojos llenos de furia que creí que solo jiji tenía-

-Hehehe lo lamento Haley pero…nos alegra que pienses eso, sabes en el momento en que te convertiste en Exorcista formaste parte de nuestra familia, y que pienses eso de nosotros, supongo que tú también ya nos aceptaste- Lenalee se sentía muy feliz de poder tener otra amiga, más bien otro miembro de su familia, y pensó que debía protegerla ya que siendo más pequeña no podía evitar sentirse como una hermana mayor.

-Umm…por supuesto pero… ¿podrían soltarme ya? Esto es muy incómodo…me están asfixiando.- Allen y Lavi la soltaron de inmediato viendo que Haley se estaba poniendo azul, antes que Allen pudiera decir algo más algo su ojo izquierdo se activó, indicando que había Akumas en ese lugar.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados de Akumas nivel 3 y nivel 4, para su suerte no solo estaban los akumas, sino también un Noé, una niña con cabello morado y corto y un aspecto de niña inocente. Road Kamelot.

-Jejeje que agradable sorpresa, creí que solo me divertiría jugando con los Akumas pero al ver que Allen está aquí todo será mucho más divertido. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos juntos?-  
>al decir esto, la cantidad de akumas incrementó. Antes que Haley pudiera darse cuenta la batalla ya había empezado, todos habían activado sus Inocencias y se encontraban en media pelea.<p>

Road estaba sentada en Lero flotando mientras sus velas amenazaban a Lavi con quien según ella ''tenía un juego que terminar'' Lavi muy serio, se mantenía pero no podía negar que le ponía los pelos de punta tener esas velas tan cerca, Lenalee se encontraba peleando ante unos cuantos Akumas con Link quien ocupaba su poder de ''cuervo'' , Kanda por su parte cortaba a unos cuantos Akumas con su 2 ilusión y Allen usaba su Crown Clown y trataba de llegar hasta Road atravesando unos akumas nivel 3 y Haley por su parte se encontraba en un lugar apartado de la pelea observando pues esas fueron las ordenes de Link antes de enfrascarse en la pelea.

-¡Ohhh!, pero que tenemos aquí- un akuma apareció detrás de Haley y era uno nivel 4 – ¿Tú no quieres jugar?- le decía con tono inocente. Haley no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, este akuma era diferente y aunque la joven no quisiera admitirlo más terrorífico.

-Contesta ¿Tú no juegas?- decía acercándose a ella –Vamos actívala- le decía con un tono que le ponía a Haley los pelos de punta y cuanto menos lo espero, el Akuma atacó, el golpe fue tan fuerte y repentino que la sorprendió, haciendo que volara y chocara contra un muro, cayendo al suelo de una forma espantosa –aun así ¿no piensas jugar?- le incitaba el akuma,

Cuando se preparó a dar otro certero Golpe, este le reboto y se dio cuenta que Haley inconscientemente había hecho que apareciera una barrera de inocencia que la había protegido, pero esta se esfumaba, el akuma al ver esto la tomo por el uniforme y le dijo – ¡¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?!- y la encerró en una especie de esfera hecha de materia oscura. Haley sentía como su cuerpo se entumedecía, comenzó a gritar de dolor, sin mencionar la presión inmensa, sofocante que le atravesaba el pecho y la debilitaba.

Allen de pronto se empezó a sentir mareado, cayó al suelo de rodillas, se tomó la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra estaba apretando fuertemente su corazón y comenzó a gritar de dolor, Kanda lo miro también con un semblante de dolor pero no tan intenso como el que presentaba Allen, miro también a todos sus demás compañeros y tenían el mismo semblante de dolor pero al parecer, Allen era el que peor se lo estaba pasando, se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza y gritaba cada vez más. Kanda miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver a Haley atrapada en esa aura oscura, mientras que el Akuma que se encontraba con la mano extendida para mantener el ataque reía y decía –Vamos grita más me gusta, me pregunto qué pasaría si aplico más presión…¿te romperás?

-¡Haley!- gritaba Kanda

-Yo me encargo - decía Lenalee, olvidándose de los akuma y volando hacia Haley. Cuando llego frente al Akuma, Lenalee lanzó una patada con su inocencia, no lo destruyó pero hizo que su ataque se detuviera y que Haley dejara de sentir dolor, la tomo en sus manos y la puso en el suelo

-Haley ¡¿estás bien?! ¡HALEY! – le decía Lenalee desesperada observando como el akuma nivel 4 se acercaba rápido, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia atrás, Lenalee sorprendida por el tacto un poco frio no pudo resistirse al movimiento.

-No seas tonta, Lenalee- la aludida se sorprendió aún más al ver a Haley de pie delante de ella aún con todo el daño aparente que le estaba haciendo el akuma nivel 4 , ella estaba ahí de pie y protegiendo a Lenalee con su cuerpo- Por favor- susurro Haley, mientras el ataque del akuma se acercaba certero hacia las dos chicas, la barrera de inocencia apareció de nuevo protegiendo a su usuario y a su amiga –Ya no seré tan tonta para dejar que estos idiotas me ataquen tan fácilmente – le dijo Haley a Lenalee con una sonrisa, Lenalee que no salía de su asombro. Cuando ella misma se había enfrentado al nivel cuatro que atacó la Orden casi moría, pero Haley se había puesto de pie y arriesgado su vida por Lenalee. _"como todos''_ pensó Lenalee al recordar a ''todos'' miro a sus compañeros que ya no parecían tener cara de dolor y Allen había parado de sufrir y gritar e intentaban combatir nuevamente. El golpe del akuma que había rebotado haciendo que este lo recibiera de regreso le dijo a Haley ya sin tono infantil en la voz.

-Me estas colmando la paciencia, aquí se termina nuestro jueguito, exorcista-

-Tienes razón aquí se termina ¡PARA TI! – Dijo Haley quien había materializado su espada y se dirigía al nivel 4 – ¡Esto es por el dolor que me hiciste sentir!- blandió su espada y corto al Akuma por la mitad sin mucho esfuerzo –Ya eres libre- le susurro antes de que este desapareciera.

-…Que chica más interesante… ¿no lo crees, Lero?

- Al conde-tama no le gustará oír que hay una nueva Exorcista en la orden-lero, pero…Road-sama porque siento que está más seria de lo normal-lero?

-Es que… ¡ahora pienso que esa niña puede pasar más tiempo con Allen que yo! -Gritaba Road haciendo su típico berrinche que hacía cada vez que le decían que no podía ir a jugar con Allen.

-Road-sama…-

-Bien… ne Lavi, lo lamento pero creo que no vamos a poder terminar nuestro juego hoy, pero no me extrañes tanto, nos volveremos a encontrar. ¡Akumas! Pueden seguir jugando sin mí- luego de decir esto, se volvió hacia Allen y con una linda mirada le dijo:-Eh Allen…nos veremos luego ¿sí?- Dio una última mirada hacia donde estaba Haley antes de cruzar una de sus puertas para ir a otra dimensión.

-¿Escucharon eso? Road-sama nos dio permiso para jugar, no desperdiciemos el tiempo- todos los Akumas que quedaban empezaron a atacar de nuevo.

Lenalee que se había recuperado de su asombro le repetía a Haley que se quedara atrás pero ella solo le respondía:- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Después de lo que acabo de hacer ¿quieres que me quede al margen de la pelea? Ni lo sueñes.- Aunque era más fácil hablar que actuar, Haley se dirigía hacia los demás akumas ignorando las llamadas de Lenalee, pero tenía que admitirlo aún le costaba recuperar el aliento después de ese ataque del nivel 4. Pero a pesar de eso ella realmente quería pelear, quería salvar tantas almas como pudiera.

Empezaba a entender cómo poner el escudo alrededor de ella pero no podía hacer que durara por mucho tiempo, así que lo usaba solo para acercarse a los Akumas, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos utilizaba su espada. Peleaba con dos a la vez pero cuando los destruyó, no se dio cuenta que venía uno detrás de ella, justamente cuando el akuma se preparaba para dar el ataque una sombra se interpuso entre ella y el akuma, partiéndolo a la mitad.

-Tsk, de verdad que eres una molestia.-

-Kanda. Eres un tonto, ¡ya lo tenía!

-Si por ya lo tenía te refieres a que casi te mata antes que salvara tu trasero, claro.

-Eres un…- antes que pudiera terminar su frase, Allen se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, seguido por Lenalee y Link.

-Haley! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Fue hasta ese momento que Haley se dio cuenta que habían acabado con todos los akumas que quedaban.

-…Si estoy bien, todo iba perfectamente cuando iba a derrotar a ese Akuma hasta que el tonto de Kanda se…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando sus piernas la traicionaron, desactivando su inocencia, justo antes que cayera al suelo Lavi la sostuvo.

-Haley! Resiste… ¡OI HALEY!- fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes que todo se quedara negro.

Allen se contactó con la Orden de inmediato, Lavi sostenía a Haley en sus brazos quien seguía inconsciente, respirando un poco forzado mientras Lenalee y Link buscaban algún rastro de Road, Kanda se encontraba a recostado en una pared fingiendo indiferencia.

-Oye Lavi, como está el estorbo- preguntaba Kanda vencido por la curiosidad y la preocupación.

-¡Kanda! Ella no es ningún estorbo…- le reprendía Lenalee- Ella me salvo de ese nivel 4- decía casi en susurro.

-Podré abrir una puerta del arca aquí- informo Allen, todos lo miraron más aliviados mientras una puerta se abrió frente a ellos, Allen cruzo primero, seguido de Lavi y los demás. Cuando cruzaron la puerta que decía ''Orden Oscura'', un equipo médico esperaba ya a los chicos para atenderlos, especial a Haley, cuando Lavi la deposito en la camilla pensó al ver a aquella chica inconsciente quien honestamente parecía solo estar dormida _"Realmente es hermosa"._

* * *

><p>-No…es…ver-dad…-tartamudeaba Haley entre sueños, Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee eran los únicos en la enfermería pues Link se había llevado a Allen a escribir los reportes, -No quiero- había dicho Allen. -No te ofendas pero no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres- le había contestado Link y simplemente se lo había llevado, literalmente arrastrándolo de su uniforme de exorcista. Haley en su cama se movía impaciente como tratando de librarse de algo.<p>

-Enfermera, ella estará bien ¿verdad?- preguntaba Lenalee, quien miraba a Haley.

-No te preocupes Lenalee, Haley está bien, solo está débil y parece tener un mal sueño- explicaba la amable enfermera –además recuerda el estado de Krory cundo sucedió el primer ataque de un nivel 4 a la orden- le dijo para reconfortarla, pero solo había hecho que Lenalee recordara momentos desagradables, ella sin su inocencia, Leverrier exigiéndole que se sincronizara, Lavi y Kanda exponiendo su vida por su hermano mientras ella no podía hacer nada. Como siempre ella se estaba auto compadeciendo… sintió de pronto un tacto suave pero firme en su hombro, levanto la vista y vio que Lavi la miraba de una forma que ella solo interpreto como un _''basta Lenalee, no te tortures''_

-Haley- decía Kanda, viendo como la chica intentaba abrir los ojos, Lenalee la miro y Lavi se hincaba junto a su cama mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía, lo primero que logró ver Haley cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, fue a un Lavi con una reluciente sonrisa que le dijo

-Haley, Gracias a Dios- mientras le sonreía más, Haley miro a su alrededor, pero solo vio a Lenalee, Kanda y al feliz Lavi

-Lavi… ¿Dónde está Allen?- pregunto Haley preocupada

-No te preocupes- le respondió Lenalee con una dulce sonrisa -Link se lo llevo antes que despertaras para que escribiera los informes- termino de aclararle.

-Ya veo…- susurro Haley más tranquila- Por eso todo aquí esta tan tranquilo- finalizo mirando a Kanda con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡Yah! Que insinúas mocosa- le reprochó Kanda.

-Insinúo lo que escuchas, cola de caballo- decía Haley tratando de no reír, pero la melodiosa risa de Lenalee no le ayudo mucho y acabo por reír abiertamente, cuando Haley se pudo fijar más detenidamente se dio cuenta, que Lenalee llevaba una gasa en su rostro y en su rodilla derecha, Lavi tenía vendado parte de su hombro y pecho y Kanda llevaba una curita en su mejilla Izquierda y no llevaba su habitual cola de caballo.

-¿Qué les paso?- con vos alarmada mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos Haley se inclinaba en su cama.

-Bueno pues…-decía Lenalee avergonzada- Un nivel 3 me sorprendió de espalda y me derribó- termino sonriendo.

-Y bueno a mí -comenzaba Lavi señalándose a sí mismo- una de las velas de Road me rozó…mucho-termino mirando su hombro.

Ninguno de los tres exorcistas le menciono a la chica que ellos también habían sentido el dolor cuando la atacaron, si bien ella era fuerte y tenía un temperamento de respetar, seguía siendo una niña con sentimientos y no la querían alterar.

-¡HALEY!- gritaba Allen entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Gracias a Dios estas bien- le decía sonriendo.- nos preocuparnos mucho al ver que te desmayaste después del ataque de ese nivel 4.

-Todo lo que paso antes, no pasara otra vez- Haley lo miro asombrada '_'será que…NO imposible'' _pensó –Estamos juntos en esto- le afirmo Allen, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras le sonreía, Haley se había acostumbrado a buscar respuestas en aquellos ojos grises de Allen y aquellos como siempre le habían dado toda seguridad de que las palabras de Allen eran sinceras, no pudo evitar que más lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos al ver los rostros de sus nuevos amigos que le sonreían (a excepción de Kanda, pero el simple hecho que estuviera ahí eso era un gran avance) busco sinceridad en los ojos de todos ellos y la encontró aún más en los fríos ojos de Kanda, desde hacía tiempo nadie le sonreía con sinceridad.

Desde la muerte de Yui la gente le sonreía por lastima, a excepción de sus padres, pero hasta ellos en algún momento le habían tenido mucha lástima, no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo hasta que sintió aquel liquido tibio corriendo por sus mejillas, odiaba llorar en frente de las personas, pero estaba tan feliz como para ocultar la emoción, hasta que un tacto amable y frágil la saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que estamos juntos en esto, somos una familia después de todo- le decía Lenalee abrazándola fuertemente.

Así los chicos se la pasaron hablando y riendo de las ocurrencias de Lavi, hasta Kanda se había quedado a hacer compañía y asegurarse que Haley entrenaría al día siguiente a la hora normal. Todo trascurrió con calma, hasta que la enfermera les pidió que se retirasen y dejaran a Haley descansar. Cuando cayó la noche Haley se quedó dormida aunque no podía olvidar lo que le había pasado esa misma mañana.

* * *

><p>-No es ver-dad-susurraba Haley entre sueños –Suéltala-decía con más fuerza- ¡SUÉLTALA!<p>

Se despertó temblando de miedo, estaba sudando helado y por si fuera poco la cabeza le daba vueltas, de pronto a mitad de la noche escucho una hermosa melodía, era triste pero hermosa, Haley se sentía como hipnotizada por la melodía. Se levantó de su cama y salió de la enfermería siguiendo la triste música _''que bella melodía''_ pensaba Haley _ "¿quién será el músico?'' _se interrogaba.

Llegó al laboratorio donde extrañamente no había nadie, pero se extrañó más al ver la puerta del arca abierta, entró sintiendo miedo, pero también curiosidad. Siguió la melodía hasta llegar a una puerta en el arca que tenía grabado el nombre ''NOAH'', la abrió con un poco de temor por lo que podría encontrar al otro lado, cerro un poco los ojos pues había quedado deslumbrada ante tanta blancura. La habitación era blanca, con una pared de espejos, un sofá blanquísimo y en medio un Piano blanco, hermoso como la melodía que provenía de él, cuando Haley se dio cuenta quien estaba tocando, se quedó con la boca abierta, Allen justo en frente tocaba el piano con tal habilidad que parecía que sus dedos no tocaban las teclas, aunque Allen tenía la cabeza agachada Haley pudo encontrar en su semblante tristeza mucha tristeza, sin querer Haley hizo ruido al entrar en la habitación y Allen levanto la vista mirando a Haley quien le dijo -Perdona…yo…-

-No tienes por qué disculparte Haley – le corto Allen, sonriéndole

-¿Te encuentras bien Allen?- pregunto Haley

-Claro que si- le respondió Allen sonriéndole, Haley miro aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos pero no le gustó nada lo que veía.

-¡¿Por qué me mientes?!- le grito mientras se paraba y le dejaba ir un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Por qué hiciste eso!- le reprocho Allen, sobándose con ambas mano lo que creyó que por la mañana sería un moretón.

-Porque me estas mintiendo- le dijo con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

-¿Eh?

-Si, te pregunte si estabas bien y me respondiste que ''si'', ¡porque me mientes ALLEN!- le decía mirándolo seriamente – pensé que los amigos se tenían confianza, que las familias se tenían confianza, pero tú no confías en mi ¿cierto?- le reprochaba- eres cruel ¿lo sabes? Sonriendo de esa manera, piensas que alejaras a todos de los problemas y no nos dejas ayudarte- aquellas palabras a Allen le recordaron a Lenalee, la ves que él le grito y ella se enojó – te lo preguntare otra vez-le dijo más calmada – ¿te encuentras bien Allen? -este la tomo del brazo e hizo que se sentara a su lado en el piano, ella lo miraba con interrogación, el tocaba el piano nuevamente, y Haley se dio cuenta que la Partitura era muy inusual, como ninguna que ella hubiese visto antes

-Pero que es…

- Son símbolos- le contesto Allen, antes que ella terminara la frase – son palabras en código y esta cosita de aquí es Timcampy.

-¿Timcampy? ¿Es un Golem?-preguntaba Haley tomando a Timcampy en sus manos

-Sí, es mi Golem, mi maestro me lo dio, es muy importante para mí y para el- le respondió. Timcampy voló de las manos de Haley para ponerse nuevamente en el piano, abrir la boca y sacar la partitura. Allen se puso a tocar en el piano otra vez aquella melodía triste y comenzó a hablar con una vos apagada.

-Sabes cuando era pequeño no sabía nada de mi padre y mi madre me abandono debido a la "deformidad" de mi brazo izquierdo, así que crecí con mi padre adoptivo,… él se llamaba Mana Walker, era un payaso ambulante y yo lo amaba mucho… el me enseño a reírle a la vida, pero tenía una enfermedad y jamás me lo dijo, hasta que esa enfermedad acabó con su vida. Mi maestro el General Cross Marian, me entrenó para ser exorcista desde pequeño, el me trajo a la orden…bueno casi-se auto corrigió- hace unos meses me entere que Mana tenía un hermano llamado Noah…

-¿Noah? ¿El dueño de la habitación?- se preguntó en vos alta

-Si- le respondió Allen- pero Noah era un Noé- le comento con vos débil

-¡Noé! ¿Cómo Road?!- se auto contesto Haley

-Si.-le contesto otra vez– Era el Noé de la destrucción e intentó asesinar al conde del milenio y a los demás Noé, pero el conde lo destruyo a él. Sin embargo justo antes de ser destruido, Noah deposito sus recuerdos y talentos en una persona humana,…el cual fui yo… Mana lo supo todo el tiempo, sabía que yo era la persona que mantenía los recuerdos de su hermano y que gracias a Mi Noah podría renacer en este mundo- mientras el más hablaba la canción se volvía más triste, hasta que se detuvo. Miro a Haley quien lo miraba con asombro- Para los superiores yo soy un Noé… un enemigo que deberían aniquilar. Haley ya no sé qué hacer…una parte de mi mente sabe que soy un exorcista y tengo claro mi deber, pero …otra parte de mí también sabe que contengo las memorias de un Noé y que en cualquier momento ese Noé podría apoderarse de mi cuerpo y por si fuera poco mi corazón está confundido, …yo…ya no sé si cuando Mana me decía ''te quiero'' me lo decía a Mi o al Noé que llevo en mi…- repentinamente a Allen se le quebró la vos y agacho la cabeza otra vez.

-Allen- le susurraba Haley acercando su mano al rostro de Allen, pero antes que esta tocara el rostro del chico, este la abrazo y le dijo con un tono muy sincero.

-Gracia por escucharme- Haley se sorprendió al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho

-Ey, estamos juntos en esto- le respondió, mientras sentía como las lágrimas de Allen corrían por sus mejillas y no dijo nada mas solo lo mantuvo ahí abrazado ella sabía que algunas veces era mejor no decir nada pero que sintieran que estabas ahí.


	5. Un Entrenamiento más

_-Allen- le susurraba Haley acercando su mano al rostro de Allen, pero antes que esta tocara el rostro del chico, este la abrazo y le dijo con un tono muy sincero._

_-Gracia por escucharme- Haley se sorprendió al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho_

_-Ey, estamos juntos en esto- le respondió, mientras sentía como las lágrimas de Allen corrían por sus mejillas y no dijo nada mas solo lo mantuvo ahí abrazado ella sabía que algunas veces era mejor no decir nada pero que sintieran que estabas ahí._

* * *

><p><strong>5. Un entrenamiento más<strong>

Haley se preparaba para ir a encontrarse con Kanda en el área de entrenamiento, se sentía nerviosa porque Allen estaba en una misión con Link así que le tocaría enfrentarse a Kanda ella sola, cuando sabía que Kanda se contenía cuando Allen estaba ahí, pero ahora que estarían los dos solos, el pelearía en serio y sin restricciones.

-Llegas tarde- Kanda estaba sentado en el suelo con Mugen en sus piernas, Haley no creía haber tardado mucho así que supuso que solo era Kanda tratando de hacerla enfadar, como siempre.

-No es muy tarde, además tenemos el resto del día para entrenar- Luego de la actitud de Kanda, Haley se sentía más segura de pelear con él. Habían pasado dos días desde la última misión, todos habían sido asignados a diferentes misiones, pero no le asignaron ninguna a Kanda con la finalidad que entrenara más tiempo con Haley y así prepararla para las misiones que vendían

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Haley sentía que practicar con Kanda realmente le estaba ayudando con sus reflejos, su destreza y tenía que admitirlo estaba luchando mejor.

Caminó al centro de la habitación para encontrarse con Kanda, recogió su cabello con un listón en una pequeña cola de caballo, lo malo es que una parte de su cabello no era muy largo, lo cual hacia un pequeño flequillo en su frente, solo deseaba que no le interfiriera a la hora de pelear con Kanda.

-Bien, digamos que ya no eres una niñita…**-** dijo Kanda realmente haciendo énfasis en la palabra "niñita", sabía muy bien que Haley se enojaría por llamarla de esa manera. Lo único que ésta hizo fue cruzar sus brazos y tomar una actitud más seria- Así que esta vez, no me contendré.- **"**_genial, justo lo que imagine"_ pensó Haley. Sin otra palabra los dos se dispusieron a activar sus Inocencias.

Haley había estado practicando un poco en su habitación, aun no sabía cómo había podido crear un escudo alrededor de ella y estaba más que dispuesta a mejorar esa habilidad.

En el momento en que empezaron a practicar, se dio cuenta que Kanda no mentía, podía ver la diferencia entre las demás veces que se había enfrentado a Kanda. Esta vez sus movimientos eran más exactos, no suaves como los de la última vez, Haley estaba dando lo mejor de sí, no quería que Kanda se burlara de ella al final de la práctica, como solía hacer.

Para sorpresa de Haley, estaba peleando parejo con Kanda quien se defendía mejor que antes, y luego de estar mucho tiempo a la defensiva decidió sorprender a Kanda empezando a atacar. Cuando Kanda se dio cuenta que Haley lo estaba atacando, dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, podía ver que su "Alumna" al fin estaba haciendo verdaderas mejoras.

Haley se sentía tranquila, era una de las cosas que Allen le había aconsejado "Dejar su mente en blanco mientras peleaba", ya no quería sentirse débil, o que los demás sintieran la necesidad de protegerla, quería demostrarle a todos que ella era fuerte para que todos pudieran pelear tranquilos sin ninguna preocupación.

Cuando Haley se descuidó un poco, Kanda tomó esa oportunidad, lo único que Haley pudo pensar era "_Debo protegerme, de alguna manera debo defenderme_." Fue en ese momento cuando Kanda chocó con algo, y su ataque le rebotó, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros atrás.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Fuiste tú?-

-uhm... no estoy muy segura…-

-¿Como que no estás segura, es la primera vez que pasa?

-Pues, la primera vez fue en Grecia cuando el nivel 4 atacó a Lenalee, después de eso he estado intentándolo de nuevo pero no pasaba nada así que creí que había sido mi imaginación.

-Definitivamente eso no pudo haber sido imaginario, Creaste una barrera alrededor de ti y regresaste mi ataque. Pero esto no es… no debería de ser posible, digo tu Inocencia es… me pregunto si esto aún calificaría como inestable.

-Espera, ¿soy la única que puede hacerlo? ¿Qué hay de Miranda?-

-Cada Inocencia es diferente de acuerdo al usuario y tipo de inocencia, en el caso de esa mujer, no es una barrera solo es un espacio en el que el tiempo no avanza.

- …¿Y ahora qué?- le preguntó Haley con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué, ya no me vas a atacar porque te da miedo que me defienda de tus ataques?

-Tsk… sí que eres una molestia.- Kanda se lanzó de nuevo al ataque para continuar con la práctica, pero se dio cuenta que Haley no mentía, tal vez de verdad no sabía manejar ese escudo.

Siguieron hasta que Kanda creyó que era suficiente, quien diría que Haley pudiera dejarlo un poco exhausto, sabía que Haley aun necesitaba mejorar, pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal.

Cuando Kanda iba camino a la puerta se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, camino hacia Haley, quien estaba de espaldas a él, le desató el listón de su cabello, Haley sorprendida se dio la vuelta para confrontar a Kanda, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, él le tomó la mano depositando ahí su listón diciendo: -Mucho mejor-

Haley levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Kanda, quería gritarle que no le interesaba lo que él pensara pero…cuando lo vio detenidamente todo se fue de su mente, pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas, lo que significaba que acababa de sonrojarse, sintió ¡un gran nudo en su garganta pero no podía continuar, bajo la mirada y vio que Kanda aún sujetaba su mano, saliendo de su trance diciendo:

-¡Sólo déjame quieres!- sin una palabra más, tomó sus cosas y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza pero no por haber corrido.


	6. Regalo de Medianoche

_Haley levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Kanda, quería gritarle que no le interesaba lo que él pensara pero…cuando lo vio detenidamente todo se fue de su mente, pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas, lo que significaba que acababa de sonrojarse, sintió ¡un gran nudo en su garganta pero no podía continuar, bajo la mirada y vio que Kanda aún sujetaba su mano, saliendo de su trance diciendo:_

_-¡Sólo déjame quieres!- sin una palabra más, tomó sus cosas y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza pero no por haber corrido._

* * *

><p><strong>6. Regalo de Medianoche<strong>

-Lamento haberte lastimado ahora- decía Haley mientras regresaba de su entrenamiento con Lavi, lo cierto es que ella estaba aprendiendo muy rápido a dominar su espada y también había mejorado mucho en sus reflejos, razón por la cual ahora podía mantener sus escudos por más tiempo.

-No hay problema, no es nada grave seguro que con unas gasas estará bien- Al ver que Haley aun miraba su brazo con una cara de preocupación y esos enormes ojos fijos en él, su cabello ahora recogido por un pequeño listón, que como no era muy largo un pequeño flequillo le ocultaba parte de sus ojos.  
>-En serio, no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, es más si te hace sentir mejor pasaré con la enfermera Lisa para que lo revise ¿te parece?-<p>

- Bien, pero yo te acompañaré- dijo mostrando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, aunque siendo ella no sabía el efecto que esas sonrisas causaban en las personas.

-No hace falta, iré yo solo además debes sentirte cansada por activar muchas veces tu Inocencia hoy, debo decirte que incluso me dejaste exhausto. Cuando Yuu y Allen vuelvan de sus misiones debes enseñarles cuanto has mejorado, tal vez así Yuu ya no se sienta tan poderoso con su Mugen.-

-No creo que sepas cuantas ganas tengo de pelear con Kanda-

-Seguro lo harás pronto, pero no esta noche así que descansa, y no te preocupes voy directo a la enfermería- después de esto, Lavi se encaminó en dirección opuesta a la de Haley, quien en realidad no se sentía muy cansada, tal vez de hecho si estaba controlando mejor su Inocencia.

* * *

><p>Ya en su habitación, después de haber tomado un buen baño caliente para despejar su mente después del día tan atareado, cuando estaba preparada para dormir escucho un débil golpe en su puerta.<br>Cuando el sonido se repitió fue hacia ella y la abrió, pudo haberse preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no para encontrar a Allen al otro lado de la puerta, que era evidente que acababa de regresar de la misión pues su uniforme estaba sucio y poco roto, parecía cansado y un poco débil pero no mostraba estar gravemente herido, a la vez sostenía con muchas fuerza una pequeña caja en su mano.

-Esperaba que no estuvieras dormida-

-Allen… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mírate deberías estar en la enfermería o con Komui-san reportando que llegaste o… buenas noches Link.- Haley se había preocupado al ver a Allen en su puerta a esas horas pero por alguna razón siempre olvidaba la presencia de Link, tal vez era porque siempre era como la sombra de Allen.

- Buenas noches señorita Wong, lamentamos interrumpirla en lo que parece, el momento de ir a dormir- dijo dando una mirada a las ropas de Haley. –Pero al parecer Walker tenía algo importante que hacer, lo cual sugiero que lo hagas lo más rápido posible- se volvió hacia Allen- Estoy cansado y quiero dormir, los esperare aquí afuera.

Haley se hizo un lado para dejar que Allen entrara a su habitación, este se quedó mirando fijamente la pequeña mesa en la que descansaban algunas de las pertenencias de Haley, entre ellas una pequeña fotografía.

-Sucede algo o solo querías escapar un momento de Link, si es lo segundo no te culpo-

-Oye, Link no es tan malo, creo que simplemente ya me acostumbre a siempre tenerlo cerca que si alguna vez no está me preocuparía-

-Si tú lo dices-

-La razón por la que vine es porque quería darte esto- Allen le estaba dando una pequeña caja a Haley. Allen estaba sentado en su cama así que ella le hizo compañía y tomo lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Gracias? Sabes aun no es mi cumpleaños y no deberías…-

-Solo ábrelo- Haley al ver que Allen estaba serio, empezó a abrir la caja, cuando terminó levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los de él.

-Un porta retrato- Allen se paró y fue directo hacia donde descansaba la foto de Haley con su mejor amiga Yui, la tomo y regresó al lado de Haley.

-La primera noche que estuviste aquí, me mostraste esta fotografía, se lo importante que es para ti, ¿por eso querías regresar a tu casa cierto?- Al ver que Haley solo bajaba su mirada hacia la fotografía siguió- Así que pensé que a lo mejor estaría más a salvo de cualquier cosa. Y antes que regresáramos a la Orden le pedí a Link si podíamos hacer una parada, era mi única oportunidad así que…-

-…Gracias…- Allen se dio cuenta que era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese tono en la voz de Haley, fue en ese momento cuando una lagrima cayó sobre el porta-retrato que tenía en sus manos. Allen no sabía exactamente que decir así que se limitó a inclinarse en el suelo dejando su rostro justo a la altura del de Haley y con su mano suavemente hizo que la chica levantara el rostro, miro como unas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Haley y recorrían sus mejillas –Sabes, ella está contenta de que tu estés bien- aquellas palabras hicieron que Haley se sorprendiera, abriendo muchos sus vidriosos ojos

-¿Tu…lo sabes?- pregunto Haley, Allen asintió.

-Cuando el Akuma de nivel 4 te encerró en esa materia oscura, fue como si indirectamente me encerrara a mí también, sentí parte de tu dolor y pude ver cómo te mantenías en pie por Yui,- al escuchar esto Haley, se sorprendió aún más, Allen al verla le dijo – Yo tampoco sé cómo sucedió, quizá la habilidad de ese Akuma era tomar los recuerdos del corazón de las personas y trasmitir su dolor- le dijo como Hipótesis- el punto aquí es que, Haley soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mí- le termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Haley sintiendo el calor que le trasmitía Allen, sonrió de Igual forma y con la antemano se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, cuando de pronto escucharon a Link carraspear fuera de la habitación. Ambos exorcistas habían olvidado la presencia del Inspector quién los esperaba al otro lado de esas paredes.

-Creo que debo irme ya o Link de seguro me matara por hacerlo esperar tanto- dijo en tono divertido, se levantó de su lugar y se encamino a la salida no sin antes despedirse con un –Que descanses Haley-cerró la puerta y la chica quedo sola aun con el porta retrato en las manos, mirando la puerta, miro de nuevo la fotografía y por ultimo levanto la cabeza viendo al cielo y susurro- Yui, tu sabias lo sola que me sentía y por eso has enviado a Allen ¿verdad? Es un gran amigo…Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y no dejare que tu sacrificio sea en vano- colocó la fotografía en su mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama quedando dormida al instante.


	7. El árbol de Sakura

_Haley sintiendo el calor que le trasmitía Allen, sonrió de Igual forma y con la antemano se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, cuando de pronto escucharon a Link carraspear fuera de la habitación. Ambos exorcistas habían olvidado la presencia del Inspector quién los esperaba al otro lado de esas paredes._

_-Creo que debo irme ya o Link de seguro me matara por hacerlo esperar tanto- dijo en tono divertido, se levantó de su lugar y se encamino a la salida no sin antes despedirse con un –Que descanses Haley-cerró la puerta y la chica quedo sola aun con el porta retrato en las manos, mirando la puerta, miro de nuevo la fotografía y por ultimo levanto la cabeza viendo al cielo y susurro- Yui, tu sabias lo sola que me sentía y por eso has enviado a Allen ¿verdad? Es un gran amigo…Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y no dejare que tu sacrificio sea en vano- colocó la fotografía en su mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama quedando dormida al instante._

* * *

><p><strong>7. EL Árbol de Sakura<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Haley caminaba por los pasillos de la Orden con su cabello suelto y a pesar que llevaba la frente en alto traía la mirada perdida, no sabía porque pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su última práctica con Kanda cuando le había dicho _''mucho mejor''_ soltándole el listón del cabello _''Ahh ese odioso''_ pensaba para sí _''acaso se cree el único que puede andar por ahí con una cola de caballo… es un mal humorado de lo peor''_ pensaba y de pronto sintió calor en sus mejillas al recordar la mano de Kanda sosteniendo la suya, sacudió la cabeza y recordó lo pésimo que la había tratado el primer día que la vio, eso hizo que se fastidiara _''¿Acaso ese tonto es bipolar? ¡ash!''_ .

Sin darse cuenta termino pasando justo en frente de la biblioteca, la gran puerta de madera estaba abierta lo cual llamó su atención adentrándose en la habitación. En una de las mesas del fondo pudo ver a un chico dormido, un pelirrojo dormía plácidamente sobre un libro abierto y alrededor de él una pila inmensa de libros, se sorprendió al ver como aquel joven de cabello como el fuego, se levantaba, le pareció extraño verlo sin su bufanda Naranja, pero le restó importancia al ver el rostro del chico, estaba pálido y de paso tenía cara de que le dolía la cabeza.

''_Pobre Lavi''-_ pensó Haley _–''Bookman lo ha deber hecho leer toda la __noche''_y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces avanzó hacia el joven. Lavi vestía un pantalón ajustado, unas botas y una camiseta manga larga ajustada color verde oscuro y su típica bandana, al verla entrar le sonrió de forma agradable queriendo ocultar su malestar, ella supo que esa sonrisa solo era una fachada así que camino más hacia él y le pregunto

-Lavi… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado, además tengo una pequeña jaqueca - le dijo a la chica al darse cuenta que no la había podido engañar- Sabes que el Panda me explota- termino bromeando. Haley negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso- mientras lo miraba de forma preocupada-salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco- le sugirió mientras lo tomaba del antebrazo – Oi estas helado.

Haley quien llevaba unas Zapatillas Blancas, un Short blanco, una camisa tipo china blanca y una bufanda negra que se había puesto pues había amanecido con la garganta un poco irritada, se la quito y se la coloco a Lavi

-Sí, la biblioteca tiene un ambiente de viejo ¿no crees?…- decía mientras sentía como Haley le colocaba su bufanda en el cuello, para luego sonreírle y decirle - Vamos por ese aire fresco- y comenzó a caminar tomando a Haley de la mano.

Llegaron al jardín trasero y vieron el enorme árbol de cerezo que Komui-san había mandado traer para ver si así se iluminaba el humor de Kanda.

-Sakura…- susurro Haley

-¿Eh?

-¡Ah! No ...-decía Haley mientras caminaba hacia el árbol- …es que así se llama, árbol de Sakura- decía mientras pensaba _''como si Lavi no lo supiera''_ se sentó en el césped y comenzó a decirle al chico que llegaba a su lado- Sabes Lavi, este es mi lugar favorito, me recuerda a mi casa. Cuando regresaba de la escuela pasaba un camino lleno de árboles de Sakura, era tan hermoso- sonreía mientras miraba hacia arriba para poder ver las flores de color rosa que caían.

-Ya veo, al parecer no solo Yuu los extraña- comento Lavi y al notar que Haley lo miraba confundida le explico- Si, En realidad, este árbol lo mando traer Komui-san especialmente para Yuu, para ver si con esto su Humor mejoraba un poco- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que le contagio a Haley. Quien le respondió entre risas -No creo que eso sea posible.-

Haley dejo su mente divagar entre pensamientos y pensamiento, entre cerezos y sentimientos, escuchaba la respiración relajada de Lavi y se percató de que ese sonido le gustaba tanto, lo miro un momento y se dio cuenta que el joven la miraba también

-¿Tú no extrañas algún lugar Lavi? – esa pregunta hizo que el pelirrojo abriera más su ojos color esmeralda.

-Bueno pues… cuando era niño pase por China y recuerdo que quería regresar para ver a los pandas nuevamente- le comento mirándola a los ojos – pero como Ji-ji se parece mucho a ellos creo que por eso no me llevó, ahora que lo pienso tal vez temía que lo confundieran con uno de ellos- Bromeo mientras cerraba su ojo y ponía una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. Ahora que Haley lo pensaba Bookman si parecía un panda

Los dos chicos se sumieron de nuevo en sus pensamientos hasta que vieron pasar la sombra de Allen sin Allen, Link respiro hondo y dio un profundo suspiro de resignación.

-Bookman Jr.- llamaba Link a Lavi, el cual se puso de pie volteándose a la joven -Haley-chan, te veo en el comedor- se despidió- pero si extrañas mi voz solo búscame- le dijo entre risas, mientras Haley no podía evitar reírse, Lavi caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos con aire despreocupado ya no estaba pálido y sonreía ampliamente

-Hey dos puntos ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba despreocupado Lavi a Link a quien se le hinchaba una venita en la sien cada vez que Lavi, Allen o incluso Kanda lo llamaba de esa forma.

Mientras los dos chicos se alejaban conversando sobre algo, Haley se quedó ahí mirando hacia el cielo mientras unas cuantas flores de cerezo bailaban cerca de su rostro, fue como si aquellas flores la trasportaran por el tiempo, haciéndola recordar su vida antes que Yui muriera. Aquellas escenas en su cabeza hicieron que se le escapara una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla hasta que termino en el césped, confundida con el roció de la mañana, pero a esa lagrima le siguió otra que ella estaba a punto de limpiar cuando alguien la interrumpió diciendo

**-**Oye Ochibi ¿Qué te pasa?-con mirada seria y tono indiferente, Kanda la había sacado de sus recuerdos tan añorados haciendo que la joven reaccionara con evidente irritación al escuchar el nuevo apodo que Kanda le había puesto.

-¿Cómo me llamaste retrasado con cola?- que quejaba Haley quien se ponía de pie para encararse a Kanda.

-Como escuchaste- le respondió Kanda extendiendo los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros con expresión relajada y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios,- ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto otra vez en tono serio

-Nada que te pueda importar.-

-Me importa- respondió Kanda haciendo sorprender a Haley – Si, no soporto que las mocosas lloriqueen en mi lugar de relajación- le dijo lo último con tono sarcástico a Haley quien lo único que podía pensar era _¿acaso Kanda estaba de buen humor?_ Y si ese era el caso, le daba mucho más miedo de buenas que de malas y la aún irritaba más.

Al ver que Kanda se sentaba en el césped, con los ojos cerrados, con las piernas cruzadas y Mugen sobre ellas, a Haley le dio curiosidad y se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y se acercó al rostro de Kanda examinándolo con la vista. Kanda al sentir una dulce respiración sobre su rostro abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Haley a escasos centímetros del suyo, aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban examinadores, el noto calor en sus mejillas y no pudo hacer nada para ocultarlo.

Tener ese rostro tan cerca del suyo hizo que se quedara paralizado, solo mirándola, en ese momento le agradeció a la vida que Haley fuera más despistada que el propio Allen y no notara el leve color rosa en sus mejillas mientras las flores de Sakura danzaban en el viento alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto Haley alejándose de Kanda

-…En serio ¿Qué?- pregunto el chico, recuperando el control de sí mismo y poniendo de nuevo ese tono frio e indiferente en la voz.

-¿En serio vas a meditar?- le respondió moviendo su cabeza a un lado

-S-si- le contesto Kanda mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, y pudo ver como en los labios de Haley se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero Kanda Meditar no hace milagros- le dijo fingiendo un tono sabio. A Kanda se le salto una venita en la sien, pero luego fue remplazada por una sonrisa Maliciosa en sus labios.

-Milagros ¿De qué rayos hablas Ochibi?

-¡Oye! Es cierto que no soy tan alta pero… siempre sabes cómo arruinar los momentos ¿Cierto?-

"Se solicita la presencia del Exorcista Kanda en la oficina de Komui" fueron palabras que salieron del gólem de Kanda, quien se levantó y sin decir otra palabra se fue, dejando sola a Haley "_Por el humor que lleva diré que meditar no sirve."_

Se quedó contemplando el árbol de Sakura un poco más pero empezaba a recordar cosas dolorosas, así que mejor pensó en pasar un rato en el comedor, tal vez así podría animarse un rato. Cuando entró vio que no había muchas personas, luego fijo su atención en unas enormes montañas de comida, con bandejas y carritos llenos de esta, "_Allen" _pensó Haley. Se dirigió a esa mesa y acertó, solo Allen podría estar detrás de tanta comida.

-Oi Allen- Este levanto la vista, sonrió y regreso y siguió comiendo. –¿Sabes cuándo será tu próxima misión?-

-Prhddegnnbun dcjdus-

-Sabes, podrías dejar de comer mientras hablas-

-Ahh, lo lamento, es que hehe tengo mucha hambre- "_pero que novedad"_ pensaba Haley.

-¿Qué fue lo que preguntaste?

-Dije, que si sabias cuando será tu próxima misión-

-Umm no lo sé, pregúntale a Link.- dijo señalando al lado de él, Haley vio hacia donde Allen apuntaba y casi se cae de la impresión con lo que vio.

-…Allen…¿Sabes que ese no es Link verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas? Él está aquí junto a mí.-

-…Allen, fíjate bien… ese solo es un pedazo de pan con dos gomitas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? Pero debes admitir que son iguales-Haley soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación ¿_cómo era posible que no viera la diferencia?... bueno era Allen._

-No lo entiendo, si este no es Link entonces ¿Dónde está?.-

-Pues acabo de verlo, quería hablar con Lavi-

-¿Lavi? Pero Link nunca me deja solo, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?, aunque usó una muy buena táctica para distraerme, eres muy buena Haley, yo no podía ver la diferencia- Cuando termino de decir eso tomó a "Link" y le dio una gran mordida, su cara se ilumino de alegría – ¡Link sabe muy bien!- Cuando se disponía a darle otra mordida, Tim salió por debajo de un pastel y se comió lo que quedaba de "Link". -¡Ahh Tim, eso era mío, ¡no es justo!

Haley que ahora sudaba frio fue retrocediendo despacio, ahora le daba miedo que Allen la confundiera con comida. Fue hacia donde estaba Jerry para pedirle su porción de Galletas de almendras y vio a Kanda que se estaba sentado en una mesa apartada, con su plato de Soba, como siempre. Haley tomo su comida y se sentó en frente de Kanda.

-¿Qué quieres Ochibi?.-

-Mi nombre es Haley y lo sabes-_Aunque este juego puede ser de dos_ pensó Haley- Oye cola de caballo- Esto hizo que a Kanda le saltara una venita en su frente. -¿Por qué siempre comes solo? Todos siempre disfrutan de la compañía de los demás ¿porque tu no?

-No se puede comer en paz con todos ustedes, son muy ruidosos en especial el tonto de Lavi.-

-Por eso es más divertido cuando comes en compañía de los demás-

-No tiene por qué ser divertido-

-¡Ah Haley ahí estas!- Lavi y Lenalee se acercaron a la mesa con sus respectivas bandejas y se dispusieron a comer y a hablar. Allen quien ahora estaba con Link se levantaron de la mesa y llevaron sus montañas de comida hacia donde estaban todos. "_Ya no puedo comer así" _pensaba Kanda ahora con dos venas en la frente.

-Oi Link,¿ dónde estabas hace un momento? – "_No puede ser se dio cuenta" _pensaba

-Asuntos oficiales Walker.-

-¿Qué clase de asuntos oficiales? .- Ahora todos estaban pendientes de lo que Link dijera, incluso Kanda, pero este sólo se limitó a mirarlos por unos segundos.

-¿Quieres un pastel?- "_No lo engañara con eso" _pensaban todos aunque…

-¡Claro!- "_Era Allen de quien hablaban._" Kanda se levantó de la mesa, aparentemente había terminado de comer.

-Oi Ochibi, tienes una misión.-Todos vieron a Kanda con una expresión de asombro, pero Haley estaba entusiasmada, iba a ser la primera misión en la que podía dominar su Inocencia.

-¿En serio?- Decía sonriendo.

-Si, salimos en 3 horas, tú también Usagi.

-¿Qué? Pero aún tengo que terminar algo que el Panda me dijo, será mejor que…los veré luego.-  
>Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, o hacía falta que dijera a donde iba, todos lo tenían por seguro, la biblioteca.<p>

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya, ¡los veré luego!


	8. Una nueva misión

_-Oi Ochibi, tienes una misión.-Todos vieron a Kanda con una expresión de asombro, pero Haley estaba entusiasmada, iba a ser la primera misión en la que podía dominar su Inocencia.  
><em>_-¿En serio?- Decía sonriendo.  
><em>_-Si, salimos en 3 horas, tú también Usagi.  
><em>_-¿Qué? Pero aún tengo que terminar algo que el Panda me dijo, será mejor que…los veré luego.- __Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, o hacía falta que dijera a donde iba, todos lo tenían por seguro, la biblioteca.  
><em>_-Será mejor que yo también me vaya, ¡los veré luego!_

* * *

><p><strong>8. Una nueva misión<strong>

-…Entonces ¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntaba Haley, estaban ya del otro lado del arca y Kanda no se mostraba muy específico sobre lo que iban a hacer en Londres, y como solo él había hablado con Komui, era quien tenía el conocimiento de la misión.

-Tsk,¿es que acaso tienes que preguntar eso cada cinco minutos? Ya te lo dije, hay actividad de Akumas en esta zona, así que venimos a investigar.-

-No seas tan grosero Yuu, simplemente está emocionada-

-¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre Baka Usagi!-

-Pero es cierto ¿verdad Haley?- Diciendo esto Lavi fue caminando hasta ponerse a su lado y pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Haley soltó una sonrisa tímida la cual la hizo verse más pequeña. -_Haley es muy bonita ¿no?-_ Recordó Kanda, era una de las cosas que Lavi le había dicho cuando Haley llegó.

-No creo que sea emoción, simplemente es un sentimiento extraño-

-Vaya, vaya, creo que ahora si tengo un premio mayor Tyki, y ahora me debes muchos caramelos- Road Kamelot, pero esta vez no estaba sola otro Noé la acompañaba, Lavi y Kanda podían recordarlo, ambos habían peleado con él para darse cuenta que era muy poderoso, con su habilidad para controlar la composición de las cosas, Tyki Mikk.

-Ahh rayos, no creí que ganaras Road, ahora no sé de dónde poder sacar caramelos.-

-Yo digo que juguemos con los exorcistas, tal vez ellos tangan algunos- Decía Road entre risas –Pero ahora sí jugare en serio, no como la última vez.-

Al decir esto el ambiente cambio, ya no se encontraban en una de las calles de Londres, ahora parecían estar en una casa de juegos. Había juguetes flotando por todas partes. Sin perder el tiempo los tres exorcistas activaron sus Inocencias y se prepararon para atacar.

-Es hora de comenzar- Tyki se adelantó, e hizo aparecer unas mariposas de su mano, Tease. Según recordaba Lavi, una de esas cosas había perforado el Corazón de Allen, y habían matado a muchos exorcistas, comiendo sus órganos internos. Kanda se dispuso a pelear contra él, quien al parecer tenía cuentas que saldar con el Noé.

-Ahh parece que Tyki también va en serio, que dices Lavi ¿jugamos un rato?- diciendo esto Road hizo aparecer sus dolorosas velas que se dirigieron a Lavi, pero estas no le hicieron nada, Haley había puesto un escudo alrededor de ellos. –Gracias Haley-

-Descuida Lavi, solo vamos a patearle el trasero ¿quieres?- Road no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado, pero se dispuso a continuar sus ataques. A la vez esquivaba los ataques de Haley que la rozaban peligrosamente.

-Que insinúas, no importa el daño que me hagas, no me afectaran porque en realidad no estoy aquí, pero debo admitir que esto se está poniendo interesante. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de juego?- el ambiente volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez parecía más siniestro. Se encontraban en una calle afuera de la ciudad, en un vecindario tranquilo junto a un árbol de Sakura. Se podían diferencias dos personas al otro lado, una de cabello castaño y la otra con su cabello largo de color negro, Haley sentía que reconocía esa imagen pero…

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Es un momento muy importante no deberías olvidarlo, tal vez deba darte otra pista- Luego de esto la imagen volvió a cambiar, para ver a su amiga en el suelo de aquella calle tan sola, desangrándose, su cabello caía en su cara y su hermoso rostro se había apagado, Haley corría al lado de su amiga, gritando…

-No…Yui…detente- Decía Haley, la imagen que tenía en frente era aquella que la atormentaba cada noche, no podía ver de nuevo la muerte de Yui.

-Parece que ahora si lo recuerdas-Road sonrió de una manera siniestra e hizo que la imagen se repitiera una y otra vez. Lavi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, veía a Haley y a otra chica, pero Haley se encontraba a su lado. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, no solo era una imagen era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de Haley y su amiga del día que murió. Lavi miro a Haley pero no pudo encontrar sus ojos, un flequillo no lo permitía, pero pudo ver que Haley estaba temblando y que caían lágrimas de su rostro.

– ¿Que no lo ves? Todo lo que paso fue tu culpa, Yui murió porque no hiciste nada, si te queda alguna duda puedes volver a verlo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que lo comprendas.- Después de esto la imagen se detuvo, y la chica que estaba en el suelo son su rostro lleno de sangre se levantó, camino hacia Haley y le decía:

-¿Qué te pasa Haley? ¿Estas asustada de mí? Creí que éramos mejores amigas-

-Yui…yo…esto no puede…- Haley estaba asustada, Yui le estaba hablando pero ella estaba muerta ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Haley no la escuches! ¡Ella no es real, Road está creando todo esto y tienes que despertar, haz algo!-Yui dirigió su mirada a Lavi, y antes que este pudiera darse cuenta, una enorme fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que chocara con una pared.

- ¿Eso te parece Real? No puedo creer que no hicieras nada Haley, todo este tiempo tuviste poder pero no me salvaste, eres de lo peor, se supone que cuidábamos de la otra para que esto no pasara, y fue lo primero que hice pero ¿Qué hay de ti? No hiciste nada-

-Yo…- Haley dio un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta que Yui se aproximaba a ella y no sabía qué hacer, quería correr de ahí pero no podía moverse. Había tratado de olvidar ese día pero no podía, porque a la vez era un recuerdo con Yui y era algo que simplemente no podía olvidar.

Desde el otro ladeo del campo de batalla Kanda podía ver a Haley acorralada -Tonta ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Reacciona!-

-¿Hacia dónde estás viendo? Se supone que estas peleando conmigo- Diciendo esto Tyki lanzó a Kanda y cayó cerca de Lavi.

"_Kanda" _pensó Haley, pero era más fácil hablar que actuar, Yui estaba en frente de ella mirándola con sus ojos color café, Haley comenzó a entenderlo todo, apretó la espada que estaba en su mano y justamente cuando iba a hablar algo atravesó su pecho cortando su respiración.

* * *

><p>-Es en serio Link, ¿no me puedes contar que era lo que querías hablar con Lavi?- preguntaba Allen mientras se dirigían a la sala de entrenamientos, ya que Link insistía en que Allen tenía que practicar más antes que le asignaran otra misión.<p>

-Ya te lo dije Walker, son asuntos oficiales-

-Cada vez que dices eso me da más curiosidad, eres muy malo Link.-

-No tengo por qué contarte todo, a no ser que tú quieras hablarme un poco acerca de Mana Walker- diciendo esto Allen se detuvo en seco, había algo que no estaba bien.

-Oi Link…-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, sabía que no podía decirte nada, lamento que sea un tema delicado pero puede que sea información importante y deberías comunicarla con los altos rangos.-

-No me refería a eso… no sientes como si…-

-No vas a escaparte del tema esta vez, puede ser que Mana Walker haya tenido relación con uno de los Noé…-

Allen no lo estaba escuchando, no podía escucharlo, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía cansado pudo ver a Lavi, Kanda y Road y a alguien que se dirigía hacia Haley. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, había sentido eso antes, luego de haberse encontrado con Tyki cuando este trato de matarlo. Ahora respiraba con dificultad, trata de llamar a Link cuando abrió su boca empezó a toser, cuando retiro la mano de su boca vio sangre, lo abarco un sentimiento de dolor, su cuerpo se dobló debido al ataque de tos y dolor, ante esto Link se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Allen.

-¡Walker! ¿Que es lo que está pasando?¿Qué sucede?- Link había alcanzado a Allen pero no sabía qué hacer, veía como que Allen sufría y veía sangre a su alrededor pero no sabía la causa. Debido al dolor Allen no podía responderle, miró a Link con dificultad y vio que este le llamaba pero su voz se fue apagando hasta que todo quedo negro.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero qué hiciste Tyki? Justo cuando todo se estaba poniendo interesante- Haley intento comprender lo que sucedía. Road estaba sobre Lero pero ya no se veía tan feliz, Yui estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, Haley bajó la mirada y vio que algo salía de su pecho, una mano.<p>

-Lo lamento Road, pero me estaba aburriendo y quería terminar esto de una vez- Haley no sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no le quedaba tiempo de pensar, la mano de Tyki estaba entrando de nuevo en su pecho y pudo sentir su tacto en su corazón cuando este lo apretó haciendo que Haley sintiera un gran dolor y causando que saliera sangre de su boca.

-Pero Tyki… quería divertirme un poco más, y apuesto que Yui-chan también-

-Ya…basta…-

-¿Qué dices? No podemos escucharte-

-Le dije a Lenalee… que no iba a suceder de nuevo…ya basta…- Tyki empezó a sentir un extraño hormigueo en su mano, y vio que una luz estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Haley, antes que pudiera sacar su brazo sintió una gran fuerza que tiraba de él haciendo que retrocediera.

Haley trataba de mantener limpia su mente para que el escudo fuera más fuerte, luego trató de enviar su energía hacia su espada así como lo había aprendido, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente, sentía que era más energía que antes sin pensarlo dos veces, con su escudo alrededor de ella blandió su espada para que esta atravesara a Road, pero esta pudo esquivarlo aunque no del todo.

La espada de Haley estaba en un costado de Road, esta última levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedes lastimarme si no…- no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que de repente sintió dolor. Dejo de sonreír y bajo su mirada ahí donde estaba la espada de Haley y vio algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sangre.- Que demonios…- susurro Road

A Haley se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro cuando le susurro a Road

-¿Te duele? espero que no… porque esto es solo como el rose de una linda rosa…-

-Ya te dije que no puedes matarme… porque los Noé somos inmortales, nosotros somos los verdaderos enviados..-

-Y yo te dije que a mí no me interesa-la interrumpió Haley, con un tono seco en la voz- Y si tan inmortales son ¿Por qué sangras Kamelot?- el tono había pasado de seco a amenazador

Road la miraba con una mirada desafiante, pero aquello no le gustaba nada, estaba sangrando pero ¿Cómo?, aun así dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo

-¿Eres capaz de matar a Yui-chan?- Haley abrió mucho sus verdes ojos al escuchar esa pregunta y cuando fijo de nuevo su mirada en Road se dio cuenta que era Yui quien estaba atravesada en su espada. Haley dudo, su pulso tembló y su corazón dudo en un segundo que fue casi eterno, pues esa era la especialidad de Road ¿no?, hacer temblar los corazones, tomar las emociones de las personas sus temores y hacerlos crecer hasta terminar emocionalmente con su víctima. Haley dudaba enormemente de lo que tenía enfrente, era o no su mejor amiga… pero de pronto los labios de aquella Yui emitió las palabras más dolorosas para Haley

-Tú me abandonaste…juraste que no lo harías pero me abandonaste ¿Por qué?

-¡No la escuches!- Gritaba Lavi, pero cada palabra que salía de sus labios la atravesaban el pecho y hubiera preferido el dolor de mil heridas causadas por el filo de Mugen que esas palabras frías, que eran mucho peores

-Tsk…Haley-susurro Kanda, quien se ponía en posición de ataque - No dejes que tu corazón dude.-

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Todo aquí es frio y oscuro, tu preferiste ser feliz sin mí, juraste que jamás serias feliz si yo no lo era- la voz de ''Yui'' paso de ser lamentosa a ser siniestra

-¡ERROR!- grito Haley aferrándose a su espada –…Buen intento Kamelot pero Yui, preferiría mil veces a que yo fuera feliz sin ella que infeliz por ella, cometiste un gran error Road pero será el último…

Con fuerza y firmeza, atravesó aún más el cuerpo de Road con su espada mientras con su mente creaba un campo alrededor de Lavi y Kanda por si acaso pues los dos chicos peleaban contra Tyki. Mas sangre abandono el cuerpo de la Noé pero ésta sonrió, mientras con una mano tomaba la espada de Haley, pero al contacto la soltó como si para ella quemara.

-Yo que tu no lo intento- la amenazo Haley- A diferencia de los demás exorcistas, esto que te atraviesa es inocencia pura- y dicho esto, la apretó más contra el herido cuerpo de Road

-¡Tyki!- gimió la niña, mientras miraba como más sangre salía de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Allen estaba en la enfermería recuperando el aliento, respiraba entrecortado y se encontraba pálido, aun le daba vueltas la cabeza y seguía sudando helado.<p>

-¡Walker! ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntaba Link preocupado.

-L-llama a… K-Kumui-san- logro gesticular Allen entrecortadamente.

-El viene para acá- cuando Link acabo su frase las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe, Kumui muy preocupado entro en la estancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Walker esta extraño, Komui tú crees que sea…-

-¡No!-le detuvo Allen a Link adivinando por donde iban sus pensamientos –Komui-san… es Haley- le contesto Allen entrecortado, tratando de recuperar el aire- Debes revisar esa inocencia… no es… común- y de pronto el rostro de Allen reflejo un dolor invisible.

-¡Enfermera!- llamó Kumui, pero antes que esta llegase corriendo a su lado, Allen ya intentaba recuperar el aire

* * *

><p>Tyki ''jugaba'' con los dos exorcistas que no lograban que sus ataques le dieran al Noé, pues cada vez que sus ataques estaban a punto de tocarlo Tyki atravesaba cualquier cosa, haciendo que el golpe fuera al aire, hasta que en un momento Kanda atacaba directamente con Mugen y cuando Tyki iba a hacer su ''truco de magia'' atravesando alguna pared choco contra el martillo de Lavi quien lo había hecho crecer 6 veces más de lo normal<p>

-No otra vez idiota- le dijo Lavi sacándole la lengua divertido. Kanda aprovechando la sorpresa del Noé, lo ataco con Mugen aunque este no sangró a pesar que sintió el dolor de la inocencia atravesarle el pecho. Kanda tenía dibujada una sonrisa pues desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de cortarlo con Mugen, Lavi acortaba distancia con su martillo haciendo que la herida profundizara más.

-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!- dijeron al unisonó y una luz verde comenzó a salir de sus respectivas armas, mientras Tyki sentía como ambas partes de su cuerpo quemaban y dolían.

-Tyki…- escucho el gemido de la niña y como pudo escapo de los dos exorcistas, tomando a Haley del antebrazo, _''¡RAYOS!'' _pensó Haley al darse cuenta que había descuidado su barrera de inocencia. Tyki la obligo a darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente con él, la vio y acercó el rostro de la joven con un fuerte agarre en su quijada y otro sobre su muñeca.

-Hoy que me fijo eres una exorcista muy guapa, tal vez demasiado- decía mientras acortaba distancia entre sus rostros, Haley sabía que es lo que Tyki intentaba hacer y estuvo a punto de girar su rostro, pero no fue necesario, pues una espada se interpuso entre los dos. Tyki se alejó del rostro de Haley y esta miro el rostro de Kanda a quien no se le veían los ojos por su flequillo, pero su tono de voz fue amenazador y hostil cuando le dijo a Tyki quien aún mantenía aferrada la muñeca de Haley.

-Si no quieres descubrir cómo eres por dentro, más vale que la sueltes- Kanda estaba más que enojado y la amenaza iba en serio, con un ágil movimiento de su cuerpo coloco a Mugen en el cuello de Tyki quien dando un paso atrás tomo a Road en Brazos.

-Tardaste mucho Tyki- haciendo un puchero, abriendo la puerta en forma de ropero, y aunque aún sangraba, dirigió su tétrica mirada a Haley y le dijo- La próxima vez no será tan divertido para ti y tal vez puedas traer a Allen a jugar.-

-Road-Tama, no puede pedir ver a un exorcista, en una cita Lero.- Dicho esto los tres desaparecieron por la puerta de Road y esta le advirtió a Haley

-Terminaremos este juego… exorcista.-

-Regresa aquí y pele…-no pudo terminar la frase, sintió como algo le quitó el aliento, una punzada de dolor, sus piernas flaquearon, sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieron mucho, toco su abdomen y observo su mano _''Sangre''_ su palma estaba llena de sangre y de aquel lugar sobresalía, algo que le pareció una estaca pero ella sabía que había sido alcanzada por una vela de Road. Su escudo lo había descuidado tanto que no puso atención cuando se desvaneció del todo, aquella vela le impedía ponerse de pie, le impedía respirar…

-¡Haley-chan!- grito Lavi golpeando las demás velas que atacaban con su martillo y se arrodillo junto a Haley, quien tenía los ojos como perdidos. Lavi rápidamente puso conocimiento en aquella situación con delicadeza pero rápido saco la vela de aquel cuerpo que estaba pálido, desabotono los tres últimos botones del uniforme de Haley dejando ver su esbelto abdomen, _''STRIKE'' _susurro para sus adentros

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo conejo idiota?!- le reprendió Kanda apuntándolo con Mugen.

-¡¿Quieres que muera desangrada?!- le recriminó Lavi, Kanda bajo su Katana y dejo que Lavi continuara, Haley estaba casi inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad. Lavi la miro un segundo y se quitó la pañoleta que traía amarrada a la cabeza como bandana y se la colocó a Haley alrededor del abdomen para que la hemorragia se detuviera y ganar tiempo antes de llegar a la Orden –¡Debemos irnos ya!- le aclaro Lavi a Kanda con tono serio.

-Me comunicare con la orden para que Al…el Moyashi abra una puerta aquí… ¡¿QUE ME MIRAS CONEJO TUERTO?!- se quejó Kanda al notar como Lavi lo miraba.

-¿Yo? Nada Yuu... pero al parecer ya empiezas a querer más a Allen muy a tu manera- le contestaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si no quieres que nos marchemos con Haley como la única herida de gravedad más vale que cierres tu pico.-

-Sabes, Haley cada día es más bonita a pesar de ser de la edad de Allen es muy madura sentimentalmente.-

-Si lo sé… ella es… diferente.- A Kanda se le salto una venita al ver como Lavi de pronto lo miraba con ojos inquisitorios

-Conejo tuerto ¿Qué te ocurre, quieres morir?-

-Yuu si no te conociera juraría que…no olvídalo –Lavi sabía que el solo hecho de pensar que a Kanda le pudiera gustar Haley era ridículo y prefirió guardárselo para sí.

De pronto la puerta del arca se abrió y rápidamente entraron en ella, Lavi cargaba con delicadeza a Haley mientras Kanda los miraba de reojo con una venita saltada en la sien.


	9. Estamos en casa

_-Si lo sé… ella es… diferente.- A Kanda se le salto una venita al ver como Lavi de pronto lo miraba con ojos inquisitorios  
><em>_-Conejo tuerto ¿Qué te ocurre, quieres morir?-  
><em>_-Yuu si no te conociera juraría que…no olvídalo –Lavi sabía que el solo hecho de pensar que a Kanda le pudiera gustar Haley era ridículo y prefirió guardárselo para sí. __De pronto la puerta del arca se abrió y rápidamente entraron en ella, Lavi cargaba con delicadeza a Haley mientras Kanda los miraba de reojo con una venita saltada en la sien._

* * *

><p><strong>9. Estamos en casa…<strong>

Las enfermeras y el equipo médico esperaba la llegada de Haley a la orden. Lenalee estaba asustada por el estado de su ''hermanita'' ella sabía que aquellas velas dolían en verdad, además de que Allen aún seguía en la enfermería y cuando Haley lo viera se pondría peor. Lenalee sabía que Allen era el mejor amigo de Haley en la orden, cuando Lavi colocó con cuidado a Haley en la camilla todos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería para que la enfermera Lisa hiciera su trabajo.

Lenalee estaba muy preocupada por lo que Lavi trataba de reconfortarla, mientras Kanda sólo estaba en una esquina pero nadie podía ver sus ojos. Komui también se encontraba ahí pues había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con Allen. Quien ahora solo se encontraba inconsciente, pero al parecer había sentido mucho dolor, según Link le había contado, Allen de repente se había sentido mal y empezaba a toser sangre.

Se le hacía muy difícil creer que lo que pasaba tenía algo que ver con la Inocencia de Haley, aunque Evlaska había dicho que su Inocencia era aún muy inestable y por eso no podían saber de qué tipo era, así que para aclarar dudas esperaba que Bookman regresara de su misión, tal vez él tendría algo relacionado en sus registros. Aunque Komui pensaba que lo sucedido con Allen tal vez se debía a que probablemente las memorias del Noé en Allen estaban empezando a despertar, si ese era el caso tenían un serio problema.

Komui se sentía imponente al no sabía qué hacer, dos de sus exorcistas estaban muy graves de salud, y lo que más le dolía era que se trataba de dos de los exorcistas más jóvenes. No contaba con que dos Noé aparecieran y dieran origen a una pelea, una voz cortó los pensamientos de este:

-Enfermera Lisa ¿cómo se encuentra Haley?- decía Lavi, ya que estaba ya muy impaciente.

-Ella estará bien, ahora solo necesita descansar, sus heridas no son muy graves pero supongo que ahora está cansada- Al decir esto, todos se sintieron más aliviados, y la enfermera les pidió que salieran para dejarlos descansar, solamente se le permitió el acceso a Komui, quien cuando estaba poniéndose más ansioso, Bookman entro en la enfermería.

-Komui, ¿Qué es tan urgente para que me llamaras así?-

-Tenemos un problema- Sin perder el tiempo, Komui le informó todo lo que pensaba para que Bookman le ayudara a resolver todo.

-…Ya veo, así que crees que es la memoria del 14to, pero también está la nueva inocencia, es lo que más me preocupa… ¿será posible que las dos inocencias estén sincronizadas?. Dices que Allen empezó a decir cosas de Haley antes de colapsar ¿cierto?

-Es lo que Link dijo-

-...Pero es algo que nunca se ha dado, a no ser…-

-A no ser que ¿qué Bookman?-

**-**Será posible que después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, y como lo veíamos imposible al tenerlo frente a nuestras narices no nos percatamos de su existencia**-**

-¿De qué hablas Bookman?-

-…El Corazón-

-No puede ser es… ¿después de tanto tiempo? ¿Estás seguro?

-No estoy seguro, pero buscaré información en los registros de los Bookman pero sería mejor que llevaras a estos niños con Evlaska, ella también puede tener respuestas-

**-**Claro, los llevaré cuando despierten**- **Sin más los dos salieron de la habitación, dejando a los exorcistas solos con las enfermeras pero olvidaron a alguien, Link. Quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación de los dos, miro a Allen un momento y no podía evitarlo, estando con el todo el tiempo había aprendido a tolerarlo y veía que Allen no era malo como Leverrier decía, pero aun así siempre debía dejar su trabajo por delante de todo. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba la cual se encontraba al lado de la cama de Allen quien ahora ya se veía mejor, y fue al teléfono más cercano.

**-**¿Señor Leverrier? ...Tengo que informarle sobre algo que podría interesarle-

* * *

><p>Luego de cruzar esa puerta, llegaron a lo que parecía una enorme habitación con una cama enorme, un armario y muchos dulces y juguetes por todos lados.<p>

Habían llegado a la habitación de Road, en la gran mansión de los Noé, Tyki quién aún la sostenía en brazos se disponía a dejarla sobre la cama, la miró angustiado y le dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? creí que no estaba realmente ahí-

-¡No lo estaba!-Respondió esta con un ademán de dolor en su cara.

-Sin embargo esa linda exorcista logró cortarte y por lo que veo es algo grave-

-Lo sé, y lo "siento", pero está sanando, lo que también es extraño es ¡¿por qué tarda tanto?!

-…Tal vez lo que dijo ella era cierto, y si su espada era totalmente Inocencia pura es la razón por la que estas sanando lento… Tenías razón, esa niña y su inocencia son muy interesantes- Al parecer, Tyki estaba empezando a entusiasmarse cada vez porque sonaba muy divertido, mientras que Road ahora se sentía muy molesta y sabía que si volvía a ver a Haley, ya no empezaría a jugar con ella.

* * *

><p>-¿Segura que ya estás bien Haley? ¿No necesitas que te ayude?- decía Allen, cuando se dirigían a la sala de Evlaska unos días después de lo ocurrido, los dos caminaban por los largos pasillos, pues Link dijo que tenía que realizar unos informes así que se les había adelantado al salir de la enfermería.<p>

-Por última vez Allen, estoy bien, puedo caminar por mí misma, en realidad sería yo quien debería preguntarte, digo ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Allen ya no sabía que responder ante esa pregunta, todos lo habían hecho pero simplemente ni él sabía que sucedió, pero tal vez Haley si comprendería al fin y al cabo era sobre ella. Así que se detuvo y vio a Haley diciendo:

-Escucha Haley, ni siquiera yo sé qué pasó, de lo que si estoy seguro es que es sobre ti.-

-¿Per yo que tengo que ver?

-Pues no sé cómo explicarlo pero, ¿Recuerdas tu primera misión? ¿Cuándo el Akuma de nivel 4 te encerró en materia Oscura?- Haley un poco confundida asintió- Pues en ese momento sentí…sentí como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar, sentía una gran presión en mi pecho y ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie, y vi lo que pensaste, que no te darías por vencida y que lo harías por Yui-

-Pero esa era la habilidad del akuma ¿cierto? Transmitir…-

-Eso es lo que creí, pero les pregunte a los demás que fueron con nosotros y …no vieron nada, ni tampoco sintieron lo que yo sentí-

Haley quien ahora estaba un poco nerviosa y empezaba a asustarse. –Espera, estás diciendo que…-

-Y en tu última misión, yo también lo sentí. Por propia experiencia puedo asegurarte que sé lo que se siente que esa mano…-Allen se cortó, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación y el solo hecho de pensarla hacia que lo recordara, Haley sólo esperaba con sus ojos muy preocupados ahora que Allen siguiera, después de un silencio prolongado siguió. –Pero esta vez fue diferente, lo sentí más fuerte y yo… también lo vi, vi a Kanda peleando con Tyki, te vi enfrentando a Yui, lo vi todo. Todo lo que ocurría a través de tus ojos- Al ver que Haley solo se limitaba a mirarlo continuó.- No sé qué es lo que paso, simplemente no sé por qué, Komui-san creía que eran las memorias del 14to lo que me hizo sentir mal pero yo estoy seguro que no es eso, hay una conexión, una extraña conexión entre los dos, pero simplemente yo..-

-¿…En serio lo viste? ¿Todo lo que sucedió allá?-

**-**Sí. Es por eso que quieren que veamos a Evlaska.- Bajando la mirada Allen dijo eso en una voz muy seria.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Haley aun trataba de asimilar eso que Allen estaba contando, ¿_Una conexión_? _Pero ¿por qué ahora y no antes, es porque ahora soy exorcista y empecé a usar mi Inocencia?._

-Esta conexión no es normal, quieren averiguar de qué se trata y cómo funciona y lo que ellos creen ahora es que…-

**-**Ya me preguntaba por qué tardaban tanto-Una voz familiar interrumpió a Allen, aunque éste admitió que no le agradaba escuchar esa voz ya que siempre le provocaba temor y un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo**, **Allen levantó sus ojos y lo vio, como acto de instinto dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de esa persona, un hombre alto con su uniforme casi igual al de Link, con una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera, Leverrier.

-Así que aquí estaban, todos los estamos esperando- Leverrier miró de una manera muy fría a Allen y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Haley, viéndola de pies a cabeza, lo cual hizo que la joven se sintiera más temerosa de lo que ya lo estaba.- Con que tú eres la nueva exorcista, Haley Wong quien se cree es portadora del corazón, es un placer conocerte es cierto. Aun eres joven pero eso no importa, eres una exorcista y tu único trabajo es pelear con los Akumas. Soy el Auditor especial de la Administración Central: Malcom C. Leverrier- diciendo esto levanto su mano para que Haley la estrechara, ella dudó pero se armó de valor, levanto su mano y en el momento en que entrelazaron sus manos, él la tomó del brazo haciendo que se acercara más, la miró detenidamente y luego la jaló para que caminara más deprisa, Haley trató de soltarse pero la mano de Leverrier era muy firme- No nos hagas esperar más tiempo-Allen trató de llegar a él pero una mano se interpuso en su camino.

-Link, ¿pero qué demonios?-

-Camina Walker, todos están esperando.- El rostro de este era tan… sin emociones que hizo que Allen se enojara aún más,-¿Qué es lo que él esta…?-

-¡Inspector Link!- Llamó Leverrier, volteo su cara para lanzar una última mirada fría hacia los dos que estaban atrás y siguió adelante jalando a Haley con él.

-No hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es Walker- Sin otra palabra le dio la espalda a Allen y empezó a caminar, seguía enojado pero si estaba seguro de una cosa: No iba a dejar a Haley sola con ése hombre.

La chica caminaba casi arrastrada por Leverrier, el hombre le llevaba con mucha fuerza tanta que sentía como su sangre no circulaba bien por su brazo, miro por encima de su hombro y pudo ver claramente a Allen siguiéndolos con pasos decididos

-…Allen…- susurro Haley tratando otra vez de zafarse del agarre de Leverrier, pero fue inútil. Haley quería liberarse de la mano de aquel hombre que la lastimaba, al cual le tenía un profundo miedo si saber el porqué, quizá por su rostro tan carente de expresión. Ella deseaba correr hacia Allen, abrazarlo y sentirse segura en su abrazo, quería por lo menos encontrar seguridad y confianza en sus ojos, aunque sabía que no lo encontraría, porque Allen parecía tener el mismo grado de miedo a aquel hombre que ella

-¡Basta!- grito Leverrier al entrar en la estancia de Evlaska soltando a Haley del brazo, por la presión que la chica hacía para zafarse de Leverrier y la fuerza con que este la soltó Haley acabo en el suelo, casi indefensa, mientras el prepotente hombre la miraba y luego dirigía su mirada hacia arriba. Haley miro a su alrededor, su cabeza daba vueltas y todo lo que vio lo capto por imágenes, como si se tratasen de fotografías, Lavi miraba seria y fríamente a Leverrier y Lenalee se escondía de alguien detrás de Lavi, puedo ver a Kanda que apretaba fuertemente el mango de mugen con su mano listo para desenvainar, vio a Komui en frente de ello y contemplaba la escena con desagrado y a Allen tratando de llegar a ella siendo retenido por Link, todas las miradas asesinas de los chicos exorcistas estaban en Leverrier pero él no se estremeció ni un poco. Haley se sentía indefensa y desprotegida porque su cuerpo no le respondía, su corazón latía fuerte y su mente estaba confundida ''_¿corazón?''_ Se preguntaba la chica '' _¿Qué tengo yo que ver con un corazón?'' _

Haley estaba más que aterrada y no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que un tacto frio la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos, y la levanto del sitio donde ella permanecía tirada, sus manos y pies fueron aprisionados por los ''brazos'' de Evlaska , como Haley estaba tan asustada se aterro aún más al sentirse prisionera

**-¡**Basta!- grito con vos aterrada y de ella emano aquella luz verde tan característica de la inocencia, pero aquello no sorprendió a nadie pues era la forma en cómo Haley invocaba su inocencia, lo que no era normal era la manera tan intensa en como brillaba, Haley ya no sabía que sentía si miedo o enojo –¡suéltame!- exigió y aquella luz brillo más, todos los presentes sintieron una gran presión en sus cuerpos **–¡**suéltame**!-** volvió a exigir Haley en un grito y de su cuerpo emano más luz, todos los presentes en la sala de Evlaska volaron hasta estrellarse en alguna pared, Lavi tomo rápido a Lenalee en sus brazos para recibir el impacto. Haley abrió sorprendida los ojos.

**-**Cálmate Haley- le pidió Evlaska con tono amable, la chica poco a poco fue acompasando su respiración, pero no por eso a sentirse más calmada _"¿Cómo hice eso?''_ se preguntaba la chica, cuando sintió a Evlaska buscando algo dentro de su cuerpo se puso tensa "_¿lo hice yo?''_ Pensaba aun

_-Haley tu inocencia-_ susurraba Evlaska

_-¿Mi inocencia?_

**-**Komui, esta inocencia responde solo a los sentimientos de Haley y aparentemente no está en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, como las tipo paracito, sino más bien en su energía. Komui, ¡esta inocencia es la energía vital de Haley!**- **confesaba Evlaska con tono sorprendido y angustiado, mientras ponía a Haley en el suelo.

-Pero eso es imposible, según los registros ese tipo de inocencia jamás se ha visto antes, puede que estemos ante…- Bookman quien Haley no había visto empezó a hablar mientras Lavi le prestaba especial atención a su abuelo.

**-**Que estamos ante el Corazón**-** le cortó Leverrier, todos miraron a Haley sorprendidos


	10. Los altos rangos

_**-**Komui, esta inocencia responde solo a los sentimientos de Haley y aparentemente no está en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, como las tipo paracito, sino más bien en su energía. Komui, ¡esta inocencia es la energía vital de Haley!**- **confesaba Evlaska con tono sorprendido y angustiado, mientras ponía a Haley en el suelo._

_-Pero eso es imposible, según los registros ese tipo de inocencia jamás se ha visto antes, puede que estemos ante…- Bookman quien Haley no había visto empezó a hablar mientras Lavi le prestaba especial atención a su abuelo._

_**-**Que estamos ante el Corazón**-** le cortó Leverrier, todos miraron a Haley sorprendidos.-_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Los Altos Rangos<strong>

Haley se sentía el centro de todas las miradas de los ahí presentes y le incomodaba, ella mantenía la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, hasta que sintió de nuevo el fuerte agarre de Leverrier aprisionando su brazo, Haley no podía ver a los ajos a Leverrier, así que ni siquiera levanto la mirada del suelo aun cuando aquella forma de agarrarla era tan brusca que la lastimaba, su flequillo cubría sus ojos

-¡MIRAME!-ordeno Leverrier pero Haley no levanto la vista, Leverrier la atrajo más a él obligándola a verlo a los ojos, al hombre le encantaba contemplar el miedo que causaba en las personas, pero la chica simplemente no le podía sostener la mirada tan fría de aquel hombre, esa mirada tan falta de amor, sin ningún brillo, la de Kanda por lo menos tenía el brillo del enojo y el aburrimiento, pero la de Leverrier era una mirada muerta. Leverrier de pronto empezó a reírse de manera sarcástica y fría, esa risa hizo que a Haley le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Basta señor Leverrier- le pidió Komui quien había permanecido callado viendo todo aquello con bastante molestia, pero su voz milagrosamente sonó calmada. Leverrier lo vio con una sonrisa sarcástica y soltó a Haley con tanta fuerza que pareció que la empujaba y otra vez Haley termino en el suelo.

-¡Haley!-gritaron todos, de pronto Haley sintió el abrazo fuerte y protector de Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi estaban frente a Leverrier interponiéndose entre él y las chicas

-¡Walker!-grito Link pero Allen ya estaba al lado de Haley, los tres chicos tenían una mirada que claramente decía ''la tocas de nuevo y no veras un mañana'' pero Lenalee evitaba mirar a Leverrier a quien parecía no importarle las miradas amenazadoras de los jóvenes

-Nii-san**-** murmuro Lenalee por lo bajo y cuando Komui iba a Hablar una voz lo detuvo.

-Leverrier no hay necesidad de ser tan tosco, ella te recuerdo no es un objeto**-** era una vos femenina, sensual, pero al mismo tiempo firme, una mujer como de unos 30 años, de cabello rubio el cual cubría uno de sus ojos con un fleco y sobre su hombro descansaba un lindo monito **–**Se más amable con las damas- repuso.

-General Klaud- murmuraron todos los chicos sorprendidos.

-General Klaud, pero que honor contar con su presencia**- **decía en tono burlón Leverrier.

-Señor Leverrier, que lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- replico con sarcasmos y burla en la vos, la general. A Leverrier se le salto una venita en la sien, pero la ocultó carraspeando y arreglándose el uniforme.

-Y ¿A qué debemos su inoportuna interrupción?

-Solamente quería informar que Haley será mi aprendiz.-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, Haley en especial, pero la General estaba muy tranquila sosteniendo la mirada de Leverrier,

**-**Señor Leverrier aún no es 100% seguro que Haley sea el corazón de la inocen…-

-¡¿Que más pruebas quieres Komui?!- le interrumpió Leverrier señalando las paredes y luego continuo –Gracias General Klaud por su oferta pero por ser el corazón me la debo llevar a los cuarteles de los altos mandos

Kanda, Lavi y Allen se pusieron en guardia, ninguno de ellos dejaría a una de las chicas en manos de Leverrier, a ninguno de ellos.

-Señor Leverrier no es 100% seguro**-** repitió Komui

-Escucha a Komui, Leverrier, no es seguro que ella sea el Corazón y si resulta ser así, tu más que nadie Leverrier sabe que el Conde irá por ella, si tienes suerte los altos mandos serán atacados solo por akumas de nivel 3 y 4, pero sabemos que serán el mismísimo Conde y el clan de Noé quien irán por ella, dime ¿serán tus cuervos capaces de acabar con los Noé?- le planteo la general muy seria a Leverrier quien se quedó helado ante aquella verdad, apretó los puños pero luego los relajo y dijo sin emoción en la vos.

-Bien general Klaud, Wong se queda aquí, pero un solo error que cometa….-

-¿Y qué? ¿Será acusada de traición como Allen? Su inocencia aun es inestable y lo sabes, Leverrier.-

-¡Pues que la estabilice!- le soltó en tono cortante- …Buenas tardes**-**dijo saliendo junto con Link.

-General Klaud ¿está seguro que quiere ser usted la maestra de Haley?-

-Claro- respondió Klaud- ¿Hay algún problema, o prefieres que su maestro sea Tiedoll?-ante esta suposición a Komui y a Kanda no pudieron hacer más que suspirar. Komui por imaginarse el Berrinche del general al enterarse que Klaud sería la maestra de la chica y Kanda por imaginarse a su maestro hablándole a Haley como si fuera una hija y diciéndole a él _''Yuu-Kun ve a jugar con tu hermanita'' _ese solo pensamiento hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo**– **¿O a lo mejor quieres a Sokaro como su maestro?- Con solo ese pensamiento un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes, una persona como Haley en el cuidado del General Sokaro….**-**Bien siendo ese el caso, creo que estás de acuerdo en que Yo sea su maestra.-

-Entonces General Klaud, cree que podemos hablar en mi oficina- pidió Komui con tono amable y ambos salieron de la estancia, Klaud antes de salir le regalo una sonrisa a Haley quien se encontraba ya de pie, Lenalee la tenía fuertemente tomada de la mano y Haley lo agradecía porque estaba al borde del colapso emocional. Los chicos jamás habían visto esa faceta de Haley. Jamás la habían visto con miedo, ella era la única chica que se enfrentaba con Kanda, porque claro el conejo suicida y el Moyashi era una historia aparte, ella había sido alcanzada por las velas de Road, encerrada en la materia oscura de un akuma sin siquiera emitir ni un quejido.

**-**Lavi- llamo Bookman- Vamos, hay que escribir los reportes- y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-Sí, JiJi pero…-

-Vamos-y Lavi no pudo más que seguir a su maestro mientras Allen, tomo a Kanda del antebrazo y lo hizo correr con él a la salida

-Tsk…Moyashi ¡¿qué carajos crees que haces?!

**-**Sígueme Kanda

-¡Suéltame Brote de habas…!-y así desaparecieron del campo visual de las chicas.


	11. Recuerdos Dolorosos

_-Vamos-y Lavi no pudo más que seguir a su maestro mientras Allen, tomo a Kanda del antebrazo y lo hizo correr con él a la salida_

_-Tsk…Moyashi ¡¿qué carajos crees que haces?!_

_**-**Sígueme Kanda_

_-¡Suéltame Brote de habas…!-y así desaparecieron del campo visual de las chicas._

* * *

><p><strong>11. Los recuerdos de Lenalee…<strong>

Haley suspiro pesadamente y Lenalee la miro con una expresión llena de compasión

**-**Muchas emociones juntas ¿no?-cometo Lenalee

-…Soy una cobarde- le contesto Haley– Ni siquiera pude verlo a los ojos- y se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Haley no lloraba, pero estaba furiosa por no ser más valiente y sostenerle la mirada a Leverrier como los chicos, como la General Klaud.

-En realidad, eres muy valiente Haley-ésta al escuchar el tono de voz de Lenalee, destapó sus ojos y la vio con una mirada confusa, diciéndole- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues, todos hemos tenido nuestros malos momentos con Leverrier, es una persona que…ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Desde que estoy en la Orden es igual, frio, sin sentimientos pero lo peor de todo es su mirada-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Lenalee trataba de consolar a Haley pero sabía que no convencería a nadie porque incluso ella misma escuchaba inseguridad en su voz. Así que se sentó al lado de Haley y se quedó mirando la puerta en la que Allen y Kanda habían salido.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi Haley? ¿Acerca de mí en la orden?

-…Pues, has estado aquí desde pequeña con Komui-san y no hace falta ser un gran genio o investigador para darse cuenta que no fuiste muy feliz con Leverrier alrededor.-

-Si es cierto, pero es que simplemente no puedes acostumbrarte, solo aprender a lidiar con eso. Cada vez que Laverrier andaba cerca yo iba en busca de Kanda, sentía que era la única forma en que no me podía encontrar. ¿Aun crees que eres cobarde? Por favor Haley, te hemos visto seguir adelante, seguir intentando cada día con tu Inocencia, enfrentar Akumas nivel 4 mientras que otros…además enfrentas a Kanda, si eso no es ser valiente no sé qué lo es.

-Es que…sabes que él siempre me saca de mis casillas, tonto con cola de caballo.-

Haley sonrió pero luego no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír junto con Lenalee, sentía extraño dada la situación que acababa de pasar pero, pensó que no era momento de preocuparse por esas cosas, si había algo que sus padres le habían enseñado era que, todo pasa por alguna razón y sin importar lo mal que se pongan las cosas, siempre se solucionan. Y ahora que analizaba bien la situación, recordando todo lo que había pasado, sentía nervios acerca de lo que podrían estar hablando y además debía preocuparse por otra cosa.

-Oye Lenalee…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué clase de persona es la General Kloud?-

* * *

><p>-Te dije que me soltaras, Maldito Moyashi!<p>

-Ahh ¿podrías simplemente callarte Kanda? nos harías un gran favor-

-No me ordenes nada, además ¿A dónde me llevas idiota?- Allen lo soltó y volteo para mirarlo, ya que luego de dejar a Lenalee y a Haley salió corriendo llevando consigo a Kanda, sólo porque sabía que Lavi estaba ocupado, aunque hubiera preferido su compañía, sabía que a Kanda también le interesaba.

-¿Quieres escuchar lo que dicen sobre Haley o no?- Ante esta pregunta Kanda si se sorprendió, por ir enojado con Allen no se dio cuenta que éste lo estaba llevando a la oficina de Komui.

-Tsk, ¿por qué crees que me importa?-

-Ah no lo sé, solo lo pensé cuando te pusiste al lado de Lavi para protegerla de Leverrier, no engañas a nadie sabes. A todos nos importa Haley.- Kanda lo miró por un momento y luego simplemente desvió su mirada.

-Eso creí. Mira ya estamos aquí, tenemos suerte que Leverrier y Link se fueran aunque estoy seguro que Link no tardará en volver, y además dudo que alguno tuviera la idea que los siguiéramos para espiar así que…no perdamos el tiempo**.- **Los dos avanzaron lo más que pudieron a la puerta para poder escuchar. Kanda se mantuvo más pendiente de revisar el perímetro en dado caso que alguien se acercara, sabía que Allen se olvidaría de eso. La plática parecía haber empezado así que Allen trató de estar más atento para comprender lo que decían.

-…-En serio Leverrier, no sé si es muy testarudo ¡o simplemente muy estúpido!

-General Kloud por favor...

-No Komui, es algo que necesita saber para bajar de ese gran pedestal en el que cree que esta. Puede protestar lo que quiera pero es obvio que los altos mandos verán quien tiene la razón y no es él.  
>Haley tiene una Inocencia muy extraña y la mismísima Evlaska lo dijo, su Inocencia es su propia energía vital.-<p>

-Eso ya lo escuche, General. Pero sabe que Leverrier insistirá en realizar pruebas.-

-¿Y qué clase de pruebas realizarán si Haley resulta Herida o queda inconsciente?-

- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con Leverrier, ahora lo único que espero es que Bookman encuentre algo en los archivos.-

-Hay algo que si tenemos por seguro. Sin energía no tiene Inocencia, sin su inocencia no hay corazón, sin corazón no hay nada que podamos hacer contra los Akumas, los Noé y mucho menos el mismo Conde.- Allen se alejó un poco de la puerta, no había pensado en eso, y al parecer tampoco Leverrier porque luego que la General terminó todo quedó en silencio, pero fue Komui quien hablo primero.

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere, General?

-Desde ahora Haley es mi alumna y no dejaré que Leverrier toque ni siquiera uno de sus cabellos sin mi autorización. Nos quedaremos un tiempo en la Orden, me vendría bien un descanso desde mi última misión, Timothy está finalizando los reportes así que estarán listos en unos minutos. Mientras tanto no veo ningún problema en que Haley deje de hacer lo que normalmente hace, no la forzaré ni dejaré que nadie se la lleve. Puede que Leverrier haya logrado manipular a Cross, incluso acusar a su alumno de Herejía, pero no logrará nada conmigo

Kanda escucho pasos en uno de los lados del corredor, así que miró a Allen y corrieron hacia la biblioteca y hablar con Lavi sobre lo sucedido, cuando abrieron las puertas habían dos personas del otro lado, una de ellas era un niño y la otra una mujer, que cuando Kanda la vio deseo estar en un lugar lejos de ahí.

-Ah, Timothy…Emilia.-

-¡Oi Allen! Jajaja el hecho que estés la biblioteca dice que es el fin del mundo ¿verdad? Jajaja…

-No es gracioso, supongo que tú estás haciendo los informes de la misión, al menos tienes a Emilia para ayudarte…-

-¿Emilia?-

Los dos exorcistas estaban sin palabras, Emilia aún era joven pero había decido acompañar a Timothy a la Orden oscura solo para cuidar de él y además para que no dejara de estudiar, aunque la General también insistía, lo cual hacia que Timothy se molestara, pero cada vez que ella estaba en la Orden …Kanda parecía no disfrutar sus visitas.

Desde su primer encuentro, Emilia pensó que Kanda era una persona desagradable pero sin embargo era muy atractivo y el hecho que su padre lo desaprobara hizo que Kanda le gustara más. Por eso es que cada vez que lo veía se arrojaba hacia él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cada vez que esto pasaba a Kanda le saltaba una venita en su frente y se enojaba más de lo normal.

Por otro lado, Allen siempre disfrutaba ver esa escena, le parecía muy gracioso ver la cara de Kanda cuando estaba así de irritado y la mayor parte de las veces se le hacía difícil contener las risas.

-Ahh Kanda-san, ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Me extrañaste? siento que fue hace mucho que nos vimos por última vez, no has cambiado en nada no es, que necesites cambiar eres perfecto tal y como estas. Al parecer siempre es el destino quien nos reúne ¿no es cierto?-

-…Estúpido destino…¡¿De qué te ríes Moyashi?! Creí que no teníamos tiempo para esto-

Allen tenía que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para no reírse con la escena que tenía en frente, pero luego recordó el por qué estaban en la biblioteca y todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ah es cierto! ¿Timothy has visto a Lavi?-

-Sí, está en una de las mesas del fondo. Supongo que no han visto a mi maestra ¿cierto?-

-Uhhm de hecho, estaba en la oficina con Komui-san.-

-¿En su oficina?, pero dijo que estaba cansada... Sabes aquí entre nosotros, creo que es la edad que la empieza a afectar, ayer escuche…- Timothy ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase por que el puño de Emilia ya estaba en su cabeza, al parecer ya se había soltado de Kanda solo para atacar.

-¡¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho idiota?! Debes respetarla, es tu maestra!- Timothy se puso de pie y sobándose la Cabeza le dijo a Emilia

-Ahhh claro lo olvidaba como tú eres casi tan vieja como ella**-** mientras le sacaba la lengua y Emilia lo miraba con cara de indignación

-Ven acá pequeño mocoso

-Intenta atraparme ¡LENTA!- Kanda tomo a Allen del antebrazo y se lo llevo a donde se suponía que estaba el exorcista pelirrojo y efectivamente ahí estaba Lavi entre una pila de libros, al parecer escribiendo sus informes de Bookman

-Lavi- llamo Allen a su amigo pelirrojo haciendo que este dejara de escribir y se volteara para verlos - ¿Has encontrado algo?- pregunto por fin Allen.

-No- respondió el pelirrojo un poco desanimado y pensativo- Ji ji no quiere decirme nada, porque de seguro piensa que en cuanto sepa algo correré a contárselo a Haley-chan, por eso me ha dejado escribiendo el informe de lo que paso hace un momento, mientras él está en nuestro cuarto revisando los registros- Explico Lavi -¿y ustedes?

**-**Fuimos a la oficina de Komui-san para escuchar qué hablaban sobre Haley y al parecer la General Klaud va en serio con lo de ser su maestra, es más hasta ha dicho que no dejara que Leverrier le ponga un solo dedo encima sin su autorización- le explico Allen- Pero alguien se acercaba y no pudimos escuchar más-

**-**Entonces eso quiere decir que ahora Haley es la ''Hermanita'' de Timothy.-

-Eso parece- aclaro Allen quien divertido miro a Kanda que estaba en silencio y con su típica mirada molesta – Y hablando de Timothy y todo lo que el conlleva, Kanda ¿qué te parece Emilia como novia? Ella es bonita y no parece importarle tu mal genio- A Kanda se le salto una venita en la sien, mientras Allen le ponía una mano en el hombro

* * *

><p>-La General Klaud…bueno ella es amable y apacible aunque es de pocas palabras y ganar su confianza es difícil pero, una vez que lo logras es una persona muy linda… bueno es me dijo uno de sus aprendices- el rostro de Lenalee se ensombreció tal vez algún recuerdo la estaba agobiando en ese momento- Además es una mujer fuerte y en el tiempo que la conozco jamás he visto que se valga de su condición de mujer para salir de algún problema, además en las pocas oportunidades que tuve de verla pelear cuando yo era niña recuerdo que para ella no existía la diferencia entre hombre y mujer en el campo de batalla- Lenalee sonrió cálidamente y le confesó a Haley- Tu Haley-Chan me recuerdas a Ella- ampliando más su sonrisa.<p>

-Lenalee…-susurro- Siendo ese el caso pondré todo de mi parte para aprender de ella, para poder ser fuerte aun ante el inspector Leverrier- y le devolvió la sonrisa

-Arriba- le dijo Lenalee extendiendo su mano para que Haley la tomara, ella tomó aquella delicada mano y se puso de pie con su ayuda, estando ya de pie el estómago de Haley reclamó su comida, Lenalee la miro sorprendida con todo aquello se les había olvidado desayunar y de pronto su estómago también reclamó su comida. Ambas chicas se miraron avergonzadas y de pronto se echaron a reír, como si lo que acababa de suceder no hubiese pasado nunca y como si aquellas dos chicas fueran amigas de años, caminaron hacia el comedor y estaban a punto de entrar cuando se percataron que Allen corría a toda velocidad y Kanda estaba tras el '_'Que hiciste Allen-kun''_ pensaron las dos chicas al unisonó al pasar Allen a su lado.

-¡Kanda espera!**- **pidió Haley a Kanda cuando paso a su lado tomándolo de la mano, Kanda se detuvo y la miro con esos aires suyos, Lenalee tomo a Allen del brazo y se lo llevo dentro del comedor pues ella sabía que en ese momento no tenían por qué estar ellos con esos dos –Gracias**-** le dijo Haley, tomando inconscientemente la mano de Kanda más fuerte, éste lo notó pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras ella le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- le pregunto casi con indiferencia

-Por defenderme de Leverrier**-** le contesto casi en un susurro Haley

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo…yo uuhhmm… lo hice por Lavi, ese tonto no lo hubiera podido hacer solo- le mintió desviando la mirada pero apretando su mano más fuerte a la de Haley, Ella por fin se dio cuenta de que su mano aun sostenía la de Kanda y la soltó inmediatamente.

-Igual no te acostumbres a escuchar agradecimientos de parte mía porque no dejare que tú ni nadie me defienda de Leverrier nunca más, le patearé el trasero en la más mínima oportunidad.-

**-**A sí claro, justo cómo hace un momento- se burló Kanda

-Lo de hace un momento no cuenta Cola de Caballo.-

-Eres una Ochibi muy necia ¿lo sabías?-

-¡No soy necia!-le decía Haley mientras inconscientemente se iba acercando al rostro de Kanda y este hacia el de la chica cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¡Kanda-San!- se escuchó de pronto en el pasillo y antes que Kanda pudiera reaccionar ya tenía los Brazos de Emilia rodeando su cuello –Al fin te encuentro Kanda-san, no puedo creer que me dejaste sola y la verda…- Haley miraba atentamente aquella escena, más bien a aquella chica prendida del cuello de Kanda. Sintió algo muy extraño ardiendo en su pecho tenía ganas de asesinar a aquella chica y no precisamente porque le hubiese llamado Niñita, o tal vez sí. Aquella chica era menor que Kanda por un año, tenía cabello rubio claro un poco ondulado pero no mucho, unas mejillas rosadas y muy bonita, además era más alta que ella pero no tanto como Kanda.

-Emilia Recuerda a lo que venimos, ya suelta a soba-Kun.-

-Timothy no le hables asi a mi Kanda-San.-

-Mocoso del demonio deja de llamarme así de una buena vez y tú, ¡¿desde cuando soy de tu propiedad?!-

-Ha… Kanda-San desde el primer momento en que te vi.-

-¡Emilia vamos! Hay que buscar a esa tal Haley.-

Haley abrió mucho los ojos un niño de cómo 9 años la estaba Buscando**- **¿A mi?- fue lo único que logro preguntar, señalándose a sí misma con el dedo

-¿Tú eres Haley?-le pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza- Mmmm pues no eres tan fea-le confesó poniendo una carita picara. Haley le sonrió y le dijo –Muchas gracias Guapo- y le revolvió el cabello al pequeño. Timothy le regreso la sonrisa y le dijo- Vamos mi maestra te está buscando, creo que tiene que hablar contigo.-

-¿Tu maestra?.-

-La Genera Klaud.-

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? bien ¿dónde está?- Timothy tomo a Haley de la mano y estaba a punto de llevársela por el pasillo cuando escucho algo que lo hiso reírse, el estómago de Haley rugió reclamando su desayuno, la chica se sonrojo y comenzó a reírse con el menor.

-Deberías ir a desayunar, le diré a mi maestra que estas en el comedor ella entenderá no te preocupes- le dijo Timothy sonriéndole a Haley de forma amorosa, la chica asintió y camino en dirección al comedor y cuando paso junto a Kanda este se soltó de Emilia y entró al comedor con ella.

Kanda pidió su típico plato de Soba, mientras Haley pidió su porción de Galletas de Almendra _''nada mejor que esto después de ese momento tan incómodo con Leverrier''_, ella se sentó frente a Kanda y empezó a comer sus ricas Galletas de almendras, sin darse cuenta que Kanda la observaba con ojos llenos de ternura…quién lo diría hasta un tipo cómo él tiene ese tipo de miradas. Estaba tan concentrado en la chica que tenía enfrente que no se percató que en la misma mesa se habían sentado Lenalee, Allen y Link , agradeció que ninguno de ellos hubiese notado la forma en cómo vio a la chica.

-Oi Ochibi, si sigues comiendo solo eso te harás igual que el inspectorsucho.-

-¡¿Me saldrán dos puntos en la frente?!- decía Haley fingiendo preocupación en la vos mientras con su mano se tapaba la frente, Allen y Lenalee no pudieron evitar reírse mientras Link reprendía a Haley por la Broma que según él era de muy mal gusto.

**-**Perdóname Link pero no pude evitarlo- se disculpaba la chica

-Ya lo ves por juntarte con Lavi te ha pegado la estupidez- le decía Kanda en tono indiferente

-Entonces evitaré juntarme contigo, no sea que lo malhumorado también se pegue-le recriminaba la chica

-Tsk…-

-Kanda-san!- decía Emilia mientras entraba en el comedor y se dirigía directo a la mesa empujando a Haley para sentarte en su lugar frente a Kanda, quien no pudo hacer más que suspirar cansadamente, al ver que detrás de ella Haley se ponía de pie con un aura asesina y las manos listas para apretar el cuello de Emilia, Lenalee la detuvo

**-**Recuerda que la General Klaud te está esperando-

-¡Tienes razón!-le dijo a Lenalee -¿Pero tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto porque se suponía que en ese momento solo estaban Emilia, Timothy, Kanda y ella, Lenalee le sonrió de forma nerviosa**- …**jejeje...uuhmm ...Lo adiviné.- le mintió, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, no le diría que Allen y ella estaban espiando detrás de las puertas del comedor, conociendo el carácter de su linda ''hermanita''. Haley miro a Emilia y de pronto aparecieron rayitos cruzándose en sus miradas, ambas mirándose con odio, Haley simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del comedor, se dirigía a la oficina de Komui-san a buscar a su ''maestra''

-Komui-san ¿puedo pasar?- preguntaba la chica dando pequeños golpes a la puerta de la oficina del supervisor de la división de Ciencias

-Haley, pasa**-** le pedía el loco supervisor, pero el más amable de todos**- **Las dejaré solas por un momento, si me disculpan iré a buscar a mi hermosa Lenalee**- **el supervisor les regalo una cálida sonrisa a ambas mientras salía directo al pasillo.

**-**General Klaud… yo…-empezó la chica dirigiéndose a la general.

-Llámame maestra, después de todo eso es lo que soy ¿no?- le interrumpió la General.

-Si-respondió Haley –pero …¿está segura que quiere ser mi maestra?.-

**-**Claro que si ¿acaso tú tienes problemas con eso?-

-Para nada- dijo avergonzada, de pronto se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-¿Sigues preocupada por lo que paso con el inspector Leverrier?-

-…Maestra ¿cómo es que usted pudo sostener esa mirada tan fría? -La general Klaud se puso de pie y con su delicada pero firme mano, hizo que su alumna la viera a los ojos.

-A Leverrier le gusta intimidar y tratar mal a las personas en especial a los exorcistas porque Haley… él nos tiene miedo, él sabe perfectamente que su único poder es ese uniforme de su alto rango pero también tiene claro que en el momento en que cualquiera de nosotros lo quisiese, lo mataríamos sin problemas.-

-¿Es por eso que usted lo ve sin ningún temor?

**-**No te negare que al principio me intimidaba más que a ti, todos hemos tenido malos momentos con ese hombre- Haley abrió mucho sus ojos, esa frase era la misma que le había dicho Lenalee.

-Eso es lo que Lenalee me dijo- susurro

-Lenalee, esa chica detesta la presencia de Leverrier aquí en la Orden.-

-No sólo ella-le interrumpió

-Ese hombre la aprisiono aquí desde que ella era una pequeña niña, la pobre intento tantas veces escaparse y cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible intentó suicidarse varias veces. Leverrier ordenó que la amarrasen a su cama tantas veces… la pobre Lenalee vivió un infierno aquí adentro antes que su hermano apareciera como supervisor en Jefe de la división de Ciencias- su maestra tenía la mirada perdida y se abrazaba a si misma ante aquellos recuerdos, Haley lo sabía su maestra era una persona increíble pero también tenía sentimientos aunque eso no la hacía menos fuerte ante los ojos de Haley.

-Haley, debes saber que la inocencia destruye vidas y salva almas de muchas otras más ¿aun quieres seguir con esto?- Haley la miro sorprendida, su maestra no le estaba dando lugar de escoger, le estaba diciendo de una manera clara que la inocencia no era algo que se quisiese tener, pero que al tenerla se debe usar para bien de los demás aunque eso signifique sacrificar tus sueños

-Maestra, mi vida ya estaba destruida antes de ser arrastrada aquí, y fue aquí donde le tome el gusto a vivir otra vez-le contesto con una sonrisa, Klaud hubiese esperado cualquier respuesta menos aquella tan sincera, en esas palabras había más de un significado, entonces Klaud le pudo decir con toda seguridad.

-Allen y Tú se parecen tanto, tan jóvenes y dispuestos a todo, decidieron libremente seguir avanzando.-Haley estaba a punto de preguntarle a su maestra, porque decía aquello, pero la general la interrumpió

-No te preocupes más por Leverrier el no podrá ponerte un dedo encima si yo no lo autorizo, no te preocupes por ser o no el corazón eso ya lo veremos después, si deseas puedes seguir entrenando con Kanda y Allen, lo necesitaras, pero de ahora en adelante saldrás a las misiones con Timothy y conmigo, es más te recomiendo irte temprano a la cama hoy para que descanses lo suficiente.-

Mientras su maestra salía por la puerta de la oficina, Haley la miraba _''¿ella me defenderá?_'' ese solo pensamiento hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces salió ella también hacia el pasillo, de pronto una mano se pasó por sus hombros y cuando reacciono tenía la cálida sonrisa de cierto pelirrojo a su lado.

-Haley-chan, pero que feliz te veo.-

-Aunque no lo creas lo estoy… supongo- y le regaló una sonrisa tipo Haley que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco

-Bueno, ¿has visto a Yuu-chan?- le pregunto Lavi, a lo que ella, agacho la cabeza y le contesto con un tono irritado.

-Se lo preguntas a la chica equivocada.-

-¿Eh?

-Si, pregúntaselo a esa tal Emilia ella sabrá decírtelo mejor que yo.- Lavi la miro de una forma extraña _''acaso a Haley ¿le gusta Kanda?''._ Pero prefirió callar para no meter la pata, si ese era el caso, prefería no pensarlo. Así paso el resto del día, todos haciendo lo que normalmente hacían ignorando la presencia de Leverrier, todos menos Lenalee que en todo el día no salió de su habitación, cosa que molesto a Haley ¿Por qué Lenalee le demostraba tanto miedo al hombre? Era verdad que la había hecho sufrir pero ella debería andar por la orden con la mirada arriba, quizá Lenalee aún no había entendido lo que su maestra le había explicado a Haley.

Así llego la hora de la cena, a Haley no le sorprendió nada encontrar a Allen ya ahí, pero si le sorprendió ver a Kanda sentado con el comiendo su típica Soba. Haley había pedido de cena un plato de arroz, pero era un plato pequeño solo para llenarla lo suficiente para poder dormir, aunque aún era temprano pensaba hacerle caso a su maestra y dormirse temprano, se sentó a la par de Allen quedando a la orilla de la mesa, pero le dio la sensación de que cuando ella se acercó los chicos dejaron de hablar y se dirigieron miradas cómplices.

-Buenas noches- saludó Haley

-Buenas noches Haley**-** dijo Allen y fue la única respuesta que recibió, aunque tampoco es que esperara más.

-¿Y Link?- pregunto la chica

-Se acaba de ir a la oficina de Komui-san-le contesto Allen

-¿Aun no baja Lenalee?- pregunto de nuevo

-No, y es raro quizá hoy si no se sienta capaz de encontrarse con Leverrier**- **respondió de nuevo Allen

- Y supongo que Lavi sigue buscando información- de pronto los chicos se miraron nerviosamente entre si, pero Haley no lo noto porque estaba pensando y luego concluyo- Pobre Lavi, Bookman en serio lo explota.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto nervioso Allen

-¿Por qué cuando me lo encontré, me contó que estaba busca una información, aunque no me dijo de qué. Igual seguro Bookman se lo pidió.-

Los chicos siguieron comiendo, solo los tres, de pronto Allen se levantaron de la mesa y se despidió de ambos chicos

-Va a ver a Lenalee- le comentó Kanda a Haley, quien miraba la puerta por donde acababa de salir Allen

-Lo sé- le susurro la chica– …¿Cuándo será tu próxima misión Kanda?-

-No lo sé– le contesto el chico sorprendido por la pregunta

-Ya veo- murmuro, le dedico una sonrisa y siguió comiendo. Kanda la miro, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando, Haley cayó al suelo y Emilia ocupo su lugar, frente a el.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!- le recrimino Haley a Emilia quien fingiendo inocencia le contesto

-¿Hacer qué?

-Vaya de verdad los años te pesan, ya hasta se te olvidan las cosa- le contesto fingiendo un tono serio

-¡¿Qué tratas de decirme Niñita?!- le increpo molesta

-¡Vaya aparte de olvidadiza, eres Lenta! – Le contesto sacándole la lengua – Da igual ya me iba.-

-Ehhhh ¡Rayos! Emilia porque siempre buscas la mesa donde esta Soba-man… ha Hola Haley!- le saludo el pequeño a su amiga. Esta le sonrió y salió del comedor


	12. La Trágica Melodía

_-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!- le recrimino Haley a Emilia quien fingiendo inocencia le contesto_

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_-Vaya de verdad los años te pesan, ya hasta se te olvidan las cosa- le contesto fingiendo un tono serio_

_-¡¿Qué tratas de decirme Niñita?!- le increpo molesta_

_-¡Vaya aparte de olvidadiza, eres Lenta! – Le contesto sacándole la lengua – Da igual ya me iba.-_

_-Ehhhh ¡Rayos! Emilia porque siempre buscas la mesa donde esta Soba-man… ha Hola Haley!- le saludo el pequeño a su amiga. Esta le sonrió y salió del comedor._

* * *

><p><strong>12. La trágica melodía<strong>

Aquella noche Haley tenía pesadillas, alguien la estaba ahorcando, ella trataba de hablar pero sus palabras ni siquiera se escuchaban, ella lo veía todo desde arriba como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, no podía ver los ojos de quien le quitaba la respiración con sus manos, pero por alguna razón se le hizo familiar, miro de pronto que el chico tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro _''Tyki'' _pensó de pronto _''¿o no?''_

Haley despertó sobresaltada, estaba helada y sudaba, tenía las manos en su cuello, sus verdes ojos estaban muy abiertos y respiraba de forma entrecortada

-Cálmate Haley- se pidió a sí misma, se pasó la manga de su pijama por la frente para secarse el sudor y miro hacia la ventana, dando se cuenta ya había anochecido, pero recordando que se había ido a la cama temprano porque se lo había pedido su maestra y aunque no quería admitirlo, tal vez para alejarse de Emilia. Pero se dio cuenta que aún no era muy noche pues las estrellas aun brillaban cerca de su ventana así que se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo pudo escuchar el ajetreo de los científicos, escucho a Reever-san reprender a Komui-san para que se pusiera a trabajar, a los demás quejarse por lo agotados que estaban. Haley quería ayudarlos en algo, tal vez podría ayudar a mover algunas cosas, así que comenzó a bajar las escaleras directo al laboratorio pero, mientras las iba bajando escucho la triste melodía que tocaba Allen '_'el toca el piano cuando le preocupa algo, o esta triste por algo, mejor iré a ver''_ trató de acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible y con cuidado de que nadie la viera. Estando en el arca empezó a sentir aquella paz que le daba aquel lugar tan tranquilo, sabía muy bien dónde encontrar a Allen, así que abrió la puerta de aquella habitación que tenía grabada en ella el nombre de ''Neah''.

-¿Allen?- pregunto –… ¿te sucede algo?- Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, más que la triste tonada. Haley se acercó más a Allen y le coloco una mano en el hombro

-¿Allen… estás bien?-Haley se sorprendió su mano había sido aprisionada por la de Allen que sonreía sádicamente y la miraba directo a los ojos –… ¿Allen?-

-Yo no soy Allen, Corazón de la inocencia- las manos de ''Allen'' aprisionaron el cuello de Haley y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, el cabello de Allen le cubría los ojos y solo lograba ver esa sonrisa _''Tyki''_ pensó _''No, Neah''_ se corrigió a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Lavi en la biblioteca buscaba algo que le pudiese ayudar a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba del corazón y que Bookman se negaba a darle, cuando de pronto escucho una triste melodía.<p>

-¿Una melodía? ¡Allen-kun!-_''le pasara algo''_ pensó Lavi, dejo de buscar los libros y se encaminó al lugar de donde provenía la mú la misma manera en otra parte de la orden Kanda se dirigía a su habitación para darse una ducha y dormir, pero mientras caminaba escucho la triste tonada

**-**Tsk… ese Moyashi-y se encamino a dónde provenía la melodí exorcistas se encontrándose frente al arca.

-Yuu, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

**-**No me llames ''Yuu'' Bakusagi, ¿cuantas veces…-

-¡Shhhhhh!- le increpo Lavi y jalándolo lo oculto tras una pared, cuando Johnny paso, pero el pobre iba tan cansado no reparo en ambos chicos**. **-Eso estuvo cerca-susurro Lavi con alivio.

-Si no fueras tan escandaloso-le regaño Kanda

-Claro, échale la culpa al pelirrojo guapo, a ver ¿quién fue el que gritó alterado?**- **le reprocho lugar de responder ambos entraron al arca y de pronto dejaron de escuchar la melodía que solía tocar Allen

-¿Se habrá dormido? - pregunto Lavi

-Más bien creo que está comiendo**-** se burló Kanda

Lavi vio que la puerta de Neah estaba abierta de par en par y se acercó más a ella seguido por Kanda, al estar frente a la puerta los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron de la sorpresa, dentro de la habitación Allen ahorcaba a Haley con una sonrisa en los labios

-In…Inocen…- Haley intentaba activar su inocencia, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Neah la apretaba más-A…llen- trataba de decir Haley quien ya se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de oxígeno, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión se nublaba

-Ahh ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy Allen?, me llamo Neah Walker, pequeño corazón.-

-¡Haley!- gritaron ambos chicos entrando a la habitación, Kanda le aplico una llave de lucha a Allen, obligándolo así a soltar a Haley, mientras Lavi la abrazaba para que no se cayera, mientras ella intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-¡Moyashi! ¡¿Qué crees que esas haciendo?!-le grito Kanda a Allen quién al ver a Kandamostraba una mirada de confusión.

-¿ha? – Reacciono Allen –toco el piano ¿te molesta?

**-**Allen casi matas a Haley-chan**-** le contradijo Lavi en tono serio, Allen dirigió su mirada a Haley quien permanecía en los brazos de Lavi, mirándolo con terror.

Definitivamente Allen no esperaba que alguien le dijera eso, no recordaba nada más que estar tocando el piano hace unos segundos ni siquiera recordaba que Haley entrara en la habitación, y ahora ella lo miraba con miedo al lado de Lavi, mientras Kanda aun lo sujetaba. Al ver los lindos ojos de Haley que siempre le mostraban cariño, ahora parecía que no reconocían lo que estaba frente a ella.

-¿D-de que hablan?...yo no…yo nunca… -Allen se quedó mirando un momento más a Haley y luego desvió su mirada, ya no podía seguir viendo sus ojos, se soltó del agarre de Kanda y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Allen espera- decía Haley saliendo de los brazos de Lavi pero cuando ella iba pasando al lado de Kanda, éste la tomó del brazo con una expresión seria.-…Kanda…-

-Déjalo ir Haley-chan**-** Lavi se aproximó a los dos exorcistas mientras Haley seguía viendo la puerta por la que Allen había salido. Lavi ahora parecía preocupado, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza y justamente cuando creía que se estaba acercando a algo importante en sus investigaciones sobre el corazón, también recordó que tenía que seguir con los documentos sobre los Noé que había dejado pendientes, miró a Kanda y comprendió lo que el otro trataba de decirle.

-Oye Yuu ¿Por qué no acompañas a Haley-chan a su habitación, yo…-

-¿Irás a buscar a Allen?-Lavi pudo ver que lo que ahora había en esos ojos verdes era preocupación.

-En realidad voy a la biblioteca, aún hay información que debo buscar, en cuanto a Allen…creo que será mejor si lo dejamos solo un rato.- Dándole una última mirada a Kanda, Lavi salió de ahí. Haley estaba un poco asustada, cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Allen se dio cuenta que a quien ella estaba viendo en esos momentos era alguien diferente, pero sabía que Allen nunca le haría daño a propósito y se dio cuenta que a la vez estaba preocupada por Allen, él podría estar confundido en estos momentos o culpándose por algo que no debía y alguien debía estar a su lado.

Por estar preocupada por Allen no se había percatado que en todo este tiempo Kanda no había soltado su brazo, Haley bajo la mirada y luego busco los ojos de Kanda.

-Kanda debemos ir por Allen, alguien debe hablar con el**- **Haley trató de ver sus ojos pero estos estaban ocultos por su flequillo. Kanda no dijo nada solo se limitó a llevar a Haley fuera de ahí sin soltarla. Cuando ya se encontraban fuera del arca no debieron preocuparse de que nadie los viera porque no parecía haber nadie en ese sector. Cuando iban pasando por uno de los corredores Haley se dio cuenta que ella estaba siendo llevada a su habitación. Trató de soltarse del agarre de Kanda pero este estaba muy fijo y no daba señales de que iba a ceder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No creo que Allen este por aquí-

-No vamos a buscar a ese Moyashi-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Haley se detuvo en seco, no podía creer lo que Kanda estaba diciendo

-¿Acaso estas sorda? Dije que no lo vamos a buscar-

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¡El no necesita esta solo en estos momentos! Debe estar muy confundido alguien debe decirle…-

-¿Decirle que?

-…Decirle que todo estará bien, que no debe preocuparse por nada, que no fue su culpa el nunca haría algo así a propósito, debemos encontrarlo y aclarar las cosas antes que piense…- Haley ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Kanda la golpeó en la parte trasera de su cuello haciendo que quedara inconsciente, este la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Cuando entro en ella el depósito en su cama y se inclinó y susurro algo en su oído aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharla y luego salió de ahí. Era evidente que ahora ya no podría ir a dormir tan fácilmente, sabía que debería ir a buscar al menor pero en su lugar se dirigió a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Allen sabía que no podía ir a su habitación por que podría encontrarse con Haley de camino a su dormitorio, no podía ir al comedor porque era un lugar en el que lo encontrarían muy rápido, así que se fue a la sala de entrenamiento. Estaba sentado en una esquina, la cual estaba alumbrada por la luz de la luna, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos, con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas, pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación del arca. Aún le parecía increíble que le hubiera hecho daño a Haley ni siquiera lo recordaba pero sabía que Kanda y Lavi no le mentirían sobre algo así y los ojos de Haley…<br>Esos ojos estaban llenos de temor. Allen sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar el sentimiento que le provoco ver a Haley. Tenía muchas preguntas es su cabeza, _¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso?, ¿Realmente fui yo? ¿Haley estará bien? _Pero una cosa si tenía por seguro ahora, cada vez que viera a Haley él se sentiría inseguro de lo que podría pasar.

-¿Allen-kun?- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, Allen sorprendido levantó la vista y se encontró con Lenalee.- ¿Qué sucede, no puedes dormir?

**-**Ahh…Lenalee uuhmm no, yo solo…me levante porque tenía hambre y…cuando termine vine aquí nada más-

-Jajaja es en serio, tu estómago no tiene límites, ¿seguro que estas bien?

**-**Sí, si no es nada no tienes por qué preocuparte**.-**Allen trato de darle una última sonrisa a Lenalee, no podía decirle todo lo que acababa de pasar, ella se asustaría.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Haley despertó en su cama preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí, cuando termino de arreglarse y se disponía a ir al comedor empezó a recordar todos los detalles de la noche anterior.<p>

-¡Kanda! Ese Idiota.- con esas palabras salió corriendo en busca del espadachín. Cuando Haley llego al comedor, dio un rápido vistazo a todos los que se encontraban ahí y se dio cuenta que no estaba Allen, fue donde Jerry para pedir su desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Jerry-san!

-Ahh mi linda Haley, ¿qué puedo servirte esta mañana?

-Lo de siempre gracias, oye ¿has visto a Allen? Es extraño venir aquí y no encontrarlo detrás de su montaña de comida.-

-Es cierto pero Allen vino más temprano esta mañana.-

Haley vio que Jerry le había dado ya su comida y al ver que había más personas detrás de ella, le agradeció al cocinero y se fue a una de las mesas. Allen siempre bajaba a comer a la misma hora para que todos comieran juntos, por ir pensando en el joven en su camino a la mesa no se dio cuenta que esa mesa ya estaba ocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de tonta.-

-Gracias Kanda, es lo que todas las mujeres esperan oír de un hombre. Por cierto ¡¿qué fue lo que me hiciste ayer?!- Kanda estaba sorprendido pero esperaba que esa sorpresa no la expresara mucho en su rostro, ¿podría ser que Haley escucho lo que él le había dicho?

-¡No fue nada agradable sabes! Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-No hice nada, estabas hablando y te desmayaste seguramente estabas muy cansada si quiera para terminar una frase, así que te lleve a tu habitación, aunque hubiera sido mejor dejarte ahí tirada a ver quién te encontraba.- Cuando Haley iba a comenzar a desayunar sintió que alguien la empujaba y termino de nuevo en el suelo, pero ahora si se sentía muy enojada, no estaba de humor para estas cosas.

-¡Kanda-san! ¡Buenos días! Es destino siempre nos reúne, ¿no te parece genial?-

-No lo llamaría destino se llama desayuno, ahora suéltame y aléjate que no te soporto.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede mujer?!-decía Haley levantándose del suelo que como otras veces Emilia al parecer tendía a empujar a las personas o tal vez particularmente solo a ella -¿por qué siempre haces lo mismo?¿cuál es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema? Simplemente es con toda persona que invada el espacio personal de Kanda-san.- Kanda solo se limitaba a escuchar con una venita en la frente, después de no poder conciliar el sueño en la noche ahora tenía que lidiar con esto.

-¿Su espacio personal? Miren quien habla si tú eres la que no lo deja respirar.-

Las dos chicas estaban peleando de nuevo pero Kanda ya no quería escucharlas y para su mala suerte estaba en medio de ellas, esa pelea se hubiera puesto más complicada de no ser porque Lenalee y Lavi las detuvieron antes que empezaran a arrojar comida. Kanda aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir de ahí. Cuando iba pasando por uno de los pasillos vio que al final se encontraba Allen quien se sorprendió al ver a Kanda. Este empezó a caminar hacia Allen pero no lo alcanzó por que el otro empezó a correr.

Haley después de su pequeño enfrentamiento con Emilia recordó la hora, y tenía que apresurarse a llegar a tiempo a su práctica, la General le había dicho que debería seguir con sus prácticas antes de ir a otras misiones y si llegaba tarde seguramente Kanda se enojaría con ella y aunque no lo había pensado pero tal vez esta sería una oportunidad para hablar con Allen. Cuando llego a la sala Kanda ya se encontraba ahí pero no había rastro de Allen.

**-**Llegas tarde Ochibi- Kanda empezaba a desenvainar su Mugen y preparándose para comenzar.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Allen?-

-Él no va a venir, así que apresúrate, no estoy de humor- "_Ya somos dos" _pensaba Haley pero activo su Inocencia al ver que Kanda no quería perder el tiempo. De vez en cuando se daba el choque de las espadas, o Kanda salía disparado por el escudo de Haley, pero ella estaba un poco distraída, ¿será que Allen la estaba evitando? No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior pero se dio cuenta que Allen no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Haley estaba consciente que ese era el Noé hablando no Allen y pesar que no tenía mucha información de ellos Haley sabía que no eran personas normales, si se les podía llamar personas Según los documentos antiguos los Noé eran inmortales pero según los registros de lo sucedido en el Arca, Kanda había derrotado a uno de ellos. Y con su propia experiencia podía decir que ellos eran grandes y fuertes contrincantes y cada uno de ellos tenía una habilidad especial. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente desde hacía tanto tiempo pero no podía preguntárselas a cualquiera ya que los detalles anteriores se los había contado Allen y no sabía si ella debía saber todo eso. Sabía que él era la única persona que podía darle respuestas pero…después de lo de la otra noche no estaba segura como estaban las cosas.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento Kanda se fue y parecía más molesto de lo normal. Haley pensó que tal vez debería conseguir información en otro lado así que se dirigió a la biblioteca. En todo su trayecto repasaba sus preguntas, armaba sus diferentes teorías acerca del Conde del Milenio y su historia que no se dio cuenta que al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca se escuchaban voces del otro lado.

-…pero Señor!

-Ya me escucho Inspector Link, es mi última palabra.-

-Pero aun no estamos seguros de eso. Además sinceramente no creo que Walker…

-Creo que el pasar mucho tiempo con él lo está ablandando, Inspector. No hay que olvidar que dentro de él están las memorias del décimo cuarto.-

-Pero…él es un exorcista, y no podemos usarlo como cebo para atraer al Conde o sus Akumas.-

-No puedo hacer mucho en estos momentos, la General me tiene casi con las manos atadas a la espalda. Esa exorcista debería haber ido con nosotros y así comprobar si es el corazón o no. Y sobre todo la conexión entre esos dos.-

-Pero no es seguro que haya una conexión entre Walker y Haley Wong. No puede basarse solo con…-

-¡Suficiente!- Haley se alejó de la puerta en cuanto empezó a escuchar pasos en su dirección y se retiró. Cuando iba de regreso a su dormitorio pensando aun en lo que acababa de escuchar y le pareció ver a Allen a lo lejos.

-¡Allen!- Este se dio la vuelta y la vio, pero sintió que el miedo lo invadía y decidió hacer lo mismo que cuando había visto a Kanda, debía salir de ahí.

-Allen espera por favor, debo hablar contigo. -Haley se dio cuenta que él había dejado de correr así que empezó a avanzar en su dirección, cuando alguien se metió en su camino.

-Buenas noches Haley-chan- Era Lavi, quien se miraba como siempre exceptuando por sus ojos, Haley podía decir que no había dormido mucho estos días.

-Lavi ahora no es el momento tengo que…-

Haley no pudo decir nada más porque cuando volvió su mirada adonde estaba Allen, pero solo se encontró con el pasillo solo además de Lavi. Ella se sintió desilusionada, pensó que tal vez esta si sería la oportunidad para hablar con él.

-¿Haley-chan?-

-… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te quedaste con la mirada perdida ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Espera, ¿buenas noches? ¿Ya es tan tarde?

-Sip, al parecer estuviste mucho tiempo entrenando que no te diste cuenta de la hora que es, porque incluso ya paso la hora de la cena.-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Debes estar bromeando! Creo que debería…no mejor, no.-

-¿No deberías ir a comer un poco?-

-No tengo ganas de ir, siempre que estoy a punto de comer aparece la tonta de Emilia y siempre termino en el suelo. No entiendo porque es casi conmigo.-

**-**Bueno, tal vez hiciste algo que a lo mejor…-Lavi dejo de hablar al ver que Haley le lanzaba una mira llena de odio, que hizo que a Lavi le diera un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo incluso se sintió más pequeño que Haley.

-Creo que ella es una persona con un mal temperamento.

-…Si me pregunto a quien se parece

-¿Qué dijiste?

.No nada. Jajaja-Lavi temía que si continuaba le iba a ir muy mal a manos de Haley.** –**Pareces un poco cansada, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación.

-¿Cansada? Por favor Lavi, ¿te has visto en un espejo? sabes qué, mejor no lo hagas o tú mismo te morirías del susto alverte.-

**-**Que cruel eres Haley-chan**-**los dos empezaron a caminar hacia su habitación. Lavi le sonreía pero Haley sabía que era una sonrisa forzada, el realmente se veía muy cansado.

-Es enserio Lavi, deberías dormir más. No puede ser que Bookman te de tanto trabajo, debería hablar con él.

-¡No! No es su culpa, es solo que… me había atrasado con unos informes y Jiji los necesita ahora y cuando se dio cuenta que aún no había terminado con ellos se enfadó conmigo. -

Haley no podía decir si Lavi estaba diciendo la verdad o no, era muy difícil descifrarlo y lo único que ella podía hacer era preocuparse por él.

-Oi Lavi- diciendo esto él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla, Haley dejo que su mano descansara en la mejilla de Lavi, como un gesto de cariño.-Debes cuidarte más ¿de acuerdo?

Lavi solo podía ver esos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y trato de sonreírle de nuevo, no era una sonrisa falsa si no una de derrota porque incluso con solo esas palabras Haley era capaz de derribar todas sus barreras y con eso sintió todo el cansancio de estos días. No podía dejar de buscar información a estas alturas, no después de la otra noche. Lavi después de lo que pasó con Allen se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioteca porque ahora temía más que nada que el Noé dentro de Allen despertara.

-Lo intentare.-


	13. Celos

_-Oi Lavi- diciendo esto él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla, Haley dejo que su mano descansara en la mejilla de Lavi, como un gesto de cariño.-Debes cuidarte más ¿de acuerdo?_

_Lavi solo podía ver esos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y trato de sonreírle de nuevo, no era una sonrisa falsa si no una de derrota porque incluso con solo esas palabras Haley era capaz de derribar todas sus barreras y con eso sintió todo el cansancio de estos días. No podía dejar de buscar información a estas alturas, no después de la otra noche. Lavi después de lo que pasó con Allen se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioteca porque ahora temía más que nada que el Noé dentro de Allen despertara._

_-Lo intentare.-_

* * *

><p><strong>13.…Celos…<strong>

-¡No Lavi promételo!-le exigió Haley, Lavi contemplo por un segundo los ojos verdes de la chica y sostuvo la mano de Haley que a su vez sostenía la mejilla de Lavi y al fin el chico hablo **–**Entonces tu promete que no buscaras a Allen- los ojos de Haley se abrieron de la sorpresa, no podría creer que Lavi le estuviera pidiendo semejante cosa, quito su mano de la mejilla de Lavi y este se sorprendió, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho no estaba bien, primero porque Haley tiene una extraña conexión con Allen y segundo porque Haley es la mejor amiga de Allen –Haley-chan por favor no…-pero no termino su frase porque Haley lo interrumpió, en realidad la castaña no había dicho nada, ese era el problema su aspecto decía más que mil palabras, su flequillo cubría sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, además Lavi pudo observar que Haley apretaba con tanta fuerza sus puños que parecían temblar, al ver esto Lavi se acercó a la chica para abrazarla pero el paso que el dio hacia adelante, ella lo dio hacia atrás, Lavi se sorprendió.

-No lo abandonare- dijo Haley tan bajo que Lavi apenas fue capaz de escuchar el murmullo de la chica- Yo no lo dejare solo

Lavi esta vez tomo a Haley entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras la joven sintió correr por sus mejillas las lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando para poder contenerlas, limpio sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y comenzó a hablar.

-Lavi tengo que buscarlo, debo encontrarlo, yo no puedo dejarlo solo, quiero que él sepa que yo sé que él jamás me haría daño a propósito, Lavi si me alejan de él será…será…!será como perder la pelea contra el Noé!-las lágrimas otra vez corrían por sus mejilla se sentía en parte culpable porque si aquella noche Haley no hubiese seguido la música esto no estaría pasando

-Haley-chan, yo no… no te pido que te alejes de él, solo que evites estar a solas con él, ya ves lo que paso, además hay sospechas de que tú seas el corazón y debemos protegerte…-

-¡Maldito corazón**!- **susurro la chica mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Lavi, este la abrazo un poco más fuerte y le dijo en tono dulce

-No digas eso…Haley-chan, si Allen pierde el control sobre las memorias del catorce y lastima a alguien tenemos la obligación de detenerlo a toda costa…no se trata solo del corazón…- el tono de voz de Lavi se volvía triste y de pronto el chico sintió como Haley se tensaba en sus brazos, se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros y con una sonrisa continuo. -Pero de eso no habrá necesidad, si tú no te acercas a él estando a solas, si quieres pídele a Lenalee que te acompañe.-

-¿Acaso me estas poniendo guarda espaldas?**- **le dijo Haley en forma indignada, Lavi le sonrió y la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos, esta vez Haley no se resistió al abrazo y se lo devolvió a Lavi, en otros momentos Haley habría considerado aquello un signo de debilidad, pero luego de aquellos días ya no sabía si en realidad ella era fuerte, y de pronto como si Lavi le hubiese leído sus pensamientos le susurró al oído

-Yo sí creo que eres fuerte…- alguien carraspeo y ambos chicos se soltaron de su abrazo, Haley se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba Kanda, con un rostro molesto y un tono frio se dirigió a Haley

**-**La general Klaud te está buscando, me pidió que te informara que tienes una misión mañana a primera hora-Haley se limitó a mirar a Lavi en forma de despedida y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, cuando Haley se perdió del campo visual de ambos chicos Kanda suspiro fastidiado y se dirigió a Lavi.

**-**Oí Usagi ¿encontraste algo?

-No, pero tengo una hipótesis, si Haley-chan resulta ser el Corazón de la inocencia, la conexión se podría explicar por la parte de Inocencia que salvo a Allen remplazando la parte de su corazón que fue comido por la Tease de Tyki, es decir a diferencia de Lenalee la inocencia de Allen es parte vital de él y tal vez por eso cuando el corazón está en peligro la inocencia de todos reacciona y más la de Allen por ser una tan poderosa como lo es la Crown Clown y por ser parte de un órgano vital Sé que no hay mucha lógica pero es lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar**- **explico Lavi viendo que Kanda lo miraba no muy convencido, al final Kanda por fin hablo y le planteo al pelirrojo.

-Podría ser… pero ¿Cómo explicas que el Moyashi no pudiera sentir a la enana antes?** – **Lavi lo miro sorprendido, no había pensado en eso antes, pero luego recordó algo

-Bueno quizá se deba a que antes de encontrarla Haley-Chan no había activado su inocencia jamás.-

-Aun así no explica que los Akumas no fuesen por ella en todo este tiempo, aunque la chica jamás hubiese activado su inocencia antes, el conde debió haber percibido ese poder tan impresionante ¿no lo crees?**-**Kanda de pronto abrió sus ojos con asombro, como si hubiese tenido la respuesta todo el tiempo frente a su nariz y jamás la hubiese visto, encadeno ideas en su cabeza y lentamente empezó a susurrárselas a Lavi**- **¿Crees que Hale…la Ochibi sea tan poderosa como para crear una barrera de inocencia para defenderse de forma inconsciente?-

**-¿**Quieres decir… que Haley-chan activo su inocencia y creó una barrera que la protegió todo este tiempo sin ser consciente de ello?**- **le interrumpió Lavi, Kanda se limitó a asentir y continuo

-La primera vez que la utilizo fue contra un nivel cuatro y tampoco fue consciente de cuando la activo y en el entrenamiento ella misma me confesó que pensaba que solo había sido su imaginación.

-Eso tiene lógica… -murmuro Lavi y miro a Kanda – aun así eso no quiere decir que Haley-chan sea el corazón puede ser solo otro caso de inocencia que salva a su acomodador, como el caso de Lenalee y Allen…-

-Lavi esto es diferente, ¡se trata de que la Inocencia de la Ochibi es su energía vital!- le interrumpió Kanda, por algún extraño motivo a Kanda le importaba demasiado lo que le pudiera pasar a Haley, no permitiría que Leverrier se la llevara, menos a un lugar lejos de él…

-Por eso Leverrier la quiere…. Pero no lo conseguirá… teniendo a la General Klaud de nuestro lado Leverrier no podrá pero ni acercarse a ella… -le explico Lavi, y por algún motivo a Kanda le agrado esa afirmación ''Leverrier no podrá pero ni acercarse''


	14. Misión con la General

_-Lavi esto es diferente, ¡se trata de que la Inocencia de la Ochibi es su energía vital!- le interrumpió Kanda, por algún extraño motivo a Kanda le importaba demasiado lo que le pudiera pasar a Haley, no permitiría que Leverrier se la llevara, menos a un lugar lejos de él…_

_-Por eso Leverrier la quiere…. Pero no lo conseguirá… teniendo a la General Klaud de nuestro lado Leverrier no podrá pero ni acercarse a ella… -le explico Lavi, y por algún motivo a Kanda le agrado esa afirmación ''Leverrier no podrá pero ni acercarse''._

* * *

><p><strong>14. La primera misión con la General Klaud<strong>

Aquella mañana Haley se despertó muy temprano era su primera misión al lado de su maestra la General Klaud Nine, por primera vez vería su poder de cerca, eso la animaba, estaba realmente ansiosa por aprender de ella. Así que se levantó temprano, se bañó, se puso su uniforme de exorcista y se dispuso a ir por un buen desayuno. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con una sonriente Lenalee acompañada de una (para ella) fastidiosa Emilia, ambas chicas miraron a Haley no era común ver a la chica castaña desde temprano con su uniforme, que a pesar de lo desagradable que resultaba para Emilia, Ella reconoció que el uniforme le quedaba perfecto a la castaña, pero odiaba la idea de que Kanda viese a la chica con esa ropa, con ese Short tan pequeño más que todo.

-Buenos días- saludo Haley

-Buenos días Haley-chan-le contesto Lenalee

-Buenos días- respondió Emilia a regañadientes y ambas chicas se miraron con rayitos, mientras Lenalee solo podía sentir el ambiente lleno de tensión sin más las tres chicas se dirigieron al comedor. Y como Haley esperaba, ahí estaba su maestra pero aparentemente ella ya había terminado su desayuno así que cuando vió a las chicas y les sonrió y dirigiéndose a su alumna le recordó.

-Te esperare en la puerta del arca, no tardes-le recordó su maestra, Haley asintió y pidió sus acostumbradas galletas. Mientras Haley comía sin decir ni una sola palabra aun pensaba en lo que le había dicho Lavi la noche anterior, y además en su cabeza flotaba la imagen de ella y Lavi abrazados y luego la cara de Kanda, sacudió su cabeza levemente solo para olvidar aquello, primero porque abrazar a Lavi debería de ser como abrazar a Allen… no eso era imposible y segundo ¿Por qué Kanda estaba siempre enojado? ¿Por qué esta vez tendría ella que ver con su molestia? … sin darse cuenta termino su comida.

Haley se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta dejando a las otras chicas en el comedor terminando su desayuno y justo en ese instante en que ella cruzaba la puerta se cruzó con Allen sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo que fue como eterno. La mirada de Allen decía claramente un ''lo siento'' pero Haley no tenía tiempo para interrogar a Allen en ese momento todo eso debería esperar hasta su regreso.

Haley corrió directamente hacia la puerta del Arca, no sabía cuánto tiempo había hecho esperar a su maestra pero cuando llego su Maestra la recibió con una sonrisa. La General le explicaba la misión a Haley mientras caminaban por unas calles de Roma, las cuales eran poco transitadas y por eso no les sorprendió en absoluto que los Akumas aparecieran luego de unos instantes.

-Acaba con ellos- le ordeno su maestra

-¡¿Q-Que?!-Se sorprendió Haley- ¡¿Maestra usted no atacará?!-

-Sería tonto ¿no crees?… si yo ataco no veré tus movimientos y habilidades- decía la General Klaud jugando con su monito, a Haley le recorrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza y susurro

-Ok…INOCENCIA ACTIVATE….- una luz verde salió de su cuerpo y la espada se materializo frente a ella la tomo y atacó. Sentía su misión relativamente fácil, solo eran Akumas nivel 3, 2 y algunos nivel 1, lo malo es que eran demasiados y cuando Haley atacaba a uno aparecían 3 más, mientras su maestra miraba cada movimiento de Haley analizándolo…

-¡Haaaaaaa!- Grito Haley cuando cayó al suelo, pues un Akuma nivel 3 la había arrojado, su espada se desmaterializo y el Akuma se acercaba a ella para atacarla así que activo su escudo en ese momento, el Akuma rozo el escudo de inocencia de Haley y cuando se alejó de este, el ''cuerpo'' del Akuma expulsaba humo como si se hubiese quemado, el ojo visible de la General se abrió de sorpresa, camino hacia Haley y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mientras se ponía su alumna en pie

-S-si- le contesto Haley

-Crea otra barrera, pero esta vez una que abarque todo lo que tienes cerca, hasta los akumas- Haley se sorprendió

-Pero Maestra… la barrera es para defender, no es un ataque… además no me parece lógico…-

-Una buena defensa es también un buen ataque, de lo contrario no sirve- le interrumpió su maestra-¡Hazlo!- le ordenó y Haley no tuvo más remedio que asentir, coloco sus manos en el suelo, miro a su alrededor y confiando en que su maestra sabía lo que le pedía susurro

-BARRERA…ACTIVATE!**-** la luz verde salió de sus manos y envolvió en una semi-esfera todo lo que Haley tenía cerca y cuando los akumas estuvieron dentro de esta barrera, empezaron a destruirse más bien a desintegrarse, pero solo los akumas de nivel 1 y 2, los de nivel 3, solo parecían tener algunas quemaduras.

-Wow eso fue increíble**- **decía Timothy quien por órdenes de su maestra no podía interferir en la batalla, si lo hacía le tocaría pasar dos horas más con Emilia en sus lecciones así que prefirió mantenerse al margen.

-Bien Haley, ahora utiliza tu escudo para acercarte y cuando te encuentres lo más cerca posible atácalos con tu espada-

Haley hizo como lo que su maestra le había ordenado y aunque termino sintiéndose cansada y un poco mareada logró derrotar a todos los Akumas lo logró**. **Luego se dio cuenta del ambiente alrededor de ella, el escudo que había creado había destruido a los Akumas pero también había dañado las construcciones de los alrededores.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana Allen se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, estaba preocupado por la cara que había puesto Haley cuando lo vio en la mañana pero realmente no podía culparla, había hablado con Lenalee pero ella le había dicho que no había notado nada extraño en Haley y que no tenia de que preocuparse pero claro, Lavi y Kanda no le mencionaron nada a ella. Justamente cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho a alguien detrás de él.<p>

-¡Walker!-

-Link!...no creí que diría esto en verdad ni siquiera sé si lo digo en serio pero, me alegro de verte de nuevo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El supervisor Komui quiere decirte algo en su oficina.-

-¿Es una misión?-

-No en realidad, también te espera otra persona.-

-¿Otra persona? ¿Quien?-

-No tenemos todo el día solo apresúrate Walker.-

-Sabes para ser joven y no habernos visto en un tiempo sigues siendo un gruñón.-

Allen se empezó a dirigir hacia la oficina de Komui mientras Link prácticamente le pisaba los talones, era extraño volver a tener la sensación de alguien siguiéndote todo el tiempo aunque de igual manera le parecía extraño que Link haya dejado ese trabajo un día y se dirigió a Central, pero fueron órdenes así que debió ser algo muy importante.

Lavi salió de la biblioteca después de encontrar información que probablemente sería útil y alcanzó a ver a Allen quien estaba siendo seguido por Link de nuevo._ –"Crei que estaba en Central por órdenes de Leverrier. Esto no puede ser nada bueno."-_

Cuando Allen abrió la puerta de la Oficina de Komui, lo vio a éste con una expresión seria sentado detrás de su escritorio. Luego miró a Allen y trató de darle una sonrisa pero falló en el intento y miró a la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Allen siguió su mirada y vio al hombre ocupaba ese sofá. Un hombre que sonreía pero no con los ojos porque en ellos se mostraba crueldad y una persona muy fría.

-Ah buenas tardes Allen Walker, que gusto el volverlo a ver. ¿Se le apetece un pastel?

Allen se sorprendió al ver a la persona que le hablaba, tenía demasiados sentimientos hacia él, desde lo que podría ser como el miedo y terror al ver a sus ojos hasta irá por traer malos recuerdos, pero sabía que no le iría nada bien el tratarlo de la manera en cómo se sentía, al contrario solo le traería más problemas. Dirigió su mirada hacia Komui en busca de una explicación pero sabía que tanto él como el supervisor no le agradaba la presencia de esa persona en la Orden Oscura.

-Buenas tardes, Inspector Leverrier.

* * *

><p>-No está nada mal Haley, creí que eran solo rumores o incluso exageraciones de la orden acerca de tu Inocencia.-<p>

-¡Te dije que eran ciertos anciana!- Timothy al instante se arrepintió de haberla llamado así, por que recibió un gran golpe de parte de su maestra, no importa cuántas veces Emilia se lo repitiera era inevitable para el evitarlo, las palabras simplemente salían de su boca. De lo que Haley estaba segura era que definitivamente no quería recibir esos mismos golpes.

-Ten más respeto Timothy, sabes que cuando regresemos tendrás tus lecciones con Emilia, estoy considerando aumentar tus horas de estudio ya que hemos estado con muchas misiones.

-¡No es justo!-

-No te comportes como un niño mimado. El estudio es muy importante para todo Exorcista.-

-¿Estudio? ¡¿De que me servirán las matemáticas al luchar con los Akumas?! No creo que a ellos les interese…-

Haley sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, aunque era muy gracioso escucharlos discutir de esa manera, parecían como Madre e Hijo, aunque con Timothy nunca se sabía que esperar de él, era un niño muy problemático y la Maestra, aunque Haley no la conocía tanto como los demás, sabía que era una persona con un carácter muy fuerte y probablemente no había nada que la intimidara.

Para Haley eso era más que seguro que ella estaría a salvo de Central hasta que fuera capaz de enfrentar los ojos fríos Leverrier.


	15. Investigaciones

_-¿Estudio? ¡¿De que me servirán las matemáticas al luchar con los Akumas?! No creo que a ellos les interese…-_

_Haley sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, aunque era muy gracioso escucharlos discutir de esa manera, parecían como Madre e Hijo, aunque con Timothy nunca se sabía que esperar de él, era un niño muy problemático y la Maestra, aunque Haley no la conocía tanto como los demás, sabía que era una persona con un carácter muy fuerte y probablemente no había nada que la intimidara._

_Para Haley eso era más que seguro que ella estaría a salvo de Central hasta que fuera capaz de enfrentar los ojos fríos Leverrier._

* * *

><p><strong>15. Investigaciones<strong>

Lavi se dirigía lo más rápido que podía hacia la sala de entrenamiento, lugar en el que Kanda seguramente estaría. Trataba de ir lo más rápido que podía en especial por el malestar que le había provocado ver a Allen y Link decidiendo que Kanda debería saber sobre esto pero en su camino se había encontrado a Bookman. Lavi no sabía si al comentarle su preocupación se enojaría con él ya que como sucesor de Bookman no está permitido para el tener esa clase de sentimientos. De hecho no debería de tener sentimientos así que en su lugar sólo le dijo que los reportes ya estaban terminados y debía hablar con otros exorcistas para registrar los informes de las demás misiones.

Cuando llego a la sala logro divisar a Kanda y éste sintió su mirada y se dirigió hacia él con cara de pocos amigos, los única razones en las que Lavi buscaba a Kanda y tenía una expresión seria en su cara (lo que no era muy usual en él) significaban malas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa, Baka Usagi?-

-Tenemos problemas. Creo que las cosas se están complicando.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Link regresó de Central y se llevó a Allen a la oficina de Komui..-

-¿El perrito leal regreso?...espera eso significa-

-Que lo más probable es que también su Amo esté aquí.-

Kanda maldijo por lo bajo, pero eso no podía expresar lo que sentía. Justamente cuando el grupo de Haley había informado que habían acabado con los akumas y que su regreso sería pronto. Además de que en estos días Lavi había estado buscando cualquier información que fuera útil sobre el corazón en busca de respuestas, ahora tendrían que contar con las restricciones que Leverrier o Link se dieran cuenta de esas investigaciones. Aunque ahora repitiendo en su mente lo que Lavi había dicho se percató de otra cosa.

-¿Que quiere el tonto de Leverrier con el Moyashi?-

-No lo sé. Creí que todo esto del Décimo Cuarto había quedado aparte por la Inocencia de Haley-chan.-

-Tsk, pero el Ochibi ahora está bajo el cuidado de la General, ni siquiera alguien tan tonto como Leverrier se interpondría en su camino.-

-Lo sé pero recuerda, el objetivo de Central ha sido Allen desde que descubrieron que poseía esas memorias del Noé. Por eso asignaron a Link para vigilarlo y estar pendientes en caso que despertara.-

- Estos idiotas, cuando nos enfocamos en uno viene problemas para el otro.-

Lavi sabía a lo que se refería, siempre que creía ir por buen camino en sus investigaciones sobre el Conde y los Noé las cosas se complicaban para Haley y viceversa. Incluso el siendo un Bookman no debería resultar difícil en cuando se refieren a documentos e historia pero todo era más sencillo cuando se posee suficiente información.

-¡Rayos! por poco lo olvidaba, ¿recuerdas que te mencione estar cerca de algo importante?-

-Los libros en la sección antigua de la Biblioteca.-

-Exacto, pues con el Jiji hacemos registros de los libros e incluso de las misiones cada mes para respaldar información, pero había algo inusual en ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pues... veras, cuando no tenía mucho tiempo de haber venido a la orden intenté leer esos libros y habían cosas muy extrañas, no entendía nada de lo que se referían, pero Bookman me encontró y dijo que mi deber solo era hacer el registro no leerlos que no había nada que me interesara en ellos. Lo que me resultó extraño porque siendo Bookman solo debo interesarme en libros. Así que no tuve ninguna oportunidad de volver a verlos pero recuerdo muy bien las cosas en ellos, bueno al menos una parte, nunca pude leerlos del todo.

-¿El punto es?-

-En la mayoría de libros veo siempre las mismas ilustraciones y las mismas menciones, antes no las entendía pero una noche recordé porque se me hacían familiares, todo eso está en la sección antigua. Así que, tienes que acompañarme esta noche a la biblioteca.

-¿En la noche? ¿Te refieres a que aún no has entrado, es que acaso eres idiota o qué? ¡No tenemos tiempo!-Al mismo tiempo que hablaba iba desempuñando su espada hasta que esta termino en la garganta de Lavi quien estaba asustado pero aún conservaba la determinación en su mirada.

-Cálmate, cálmate Yuu- esto solo hizo que Kanda se enojara más pero Lavi decidió continuar- No es tan sencillo. La sección antigua a la vez está prohibida para los exorcistas, solo un Bookman puede entrar y puesto que yo aún soy un aprendiz no puedo ir sin la supervisión del actual Bookman.-

-Pero el igual está aquí, ¿qué tiene de diferente a las demás ocasiones?-

Kanda pudo ver que en el rostro de Lavi se dibujaba una sonrisa y el brillo en su ojo esmeralda aumentaba de emoción- Que el Jiji va de misión esta noche y no me han asignado con él.- Kanda solo pudo tragar Grueso y fastidiarse, porque siendo ese el caso tendría que acompañar a Lavi. -Entonces Kanda ¿Irás conmigo a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?-

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Lavi negó con la cabeza- Tsk bien pero más te vale encontrar algo que sirva- le informo un molesto Kanda

Lavi estaba a punto de salir de la Sala de entrenamientos ya había cumplido sus cometido, informarle de la situación y enfadarlo un poco, pero recordó algo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Kanda

-¡Oh! por cierto, Haley-chan ya regresó…-Kanda sintió, algo extraño dentro de su pecho, como si su corazón empezara a latir más rápido, pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>-Haaa…-suspiro pesadamente cierta Castaña, mientras miraba con fastidio el libro de historia que tenía en frente, miro de nuevo a su maestra con ojos de súplica y dijo<strong>- <strong>¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?!-su maestra la miro y le recordó.

-Estudiar es importante Haley, aun para un exorcista-

-Digo, yo comprendo esa parte de la ''importancia'', pero me refería… ¡¿Por qué es Emilia quien me debe enseñar?!- reprocho la castaña apuntando con el dedo a cierta Rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad- Ella es la tutora de Timo-chan y yo puedo estudiar por mi cuenta maestra, no me obligue a hacer esto- dijo con un pequeño puchero

-Haley esto será solo por hoy, porque yo en este momento estoy muy ocupada con unos informes, además repasar algo que ya sabes no te hará nada mal- pidió su maestra, viendo con ternura a Haley

-¡No me deje con ella!-Suplicaba Haley, no es que le tuviese miedo, es solo que no la soportaba, no soporta su Kanda-san esto, Kanda-san lo otro, la irritaba de sobremanera, pero por otra parte su maestra no terminaba de entender, porque ambas chicas no se llevaban bien. Emilia apenas era unos años mayor que Haley al igual que Lenalee, pero al contrario de ellas ambas chicas se llevaban perfecto.

-No Emilia, ¡No repetiré 20 veces la vocales!**-** se quejaba Haley haciendo que su maestra prestara atención a la escena, pero se arrepintió cuando vio a su alumna con Emilia discutiendo porque Emilia quería que ella también hiciera lo que hacía Timothy, una Gota de sudor se posó sobre su cabeza- Emilia, no me obligaras a hacer algo tan ¡ABSURDO!**-** grito la chica castaña mientras salía de la habitación en donde estaba, cuando choco con algo…mejor dicho con alguien, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero unas manos la tomaron por la cintura evitando su caída. La General pudo ver la escena por el rabillo de su ojo y se limitó a sonreír, tal vez ahora comprendía el por qué ambas chicas no podían llevarse bien aun si Haley no comprendía muy bien la situación.

* * *

><p>Si le preguntaban porque razón se dirigía a ese lugar, ni el mismo sabría qué decir, solo supo que Haley ya estaba en ''casa'' y su cuerpo empezó a caminar casi por sí solo, no sabía dónde estaba, pero eso no lo detuvo, estaba molesto, <em>¿desde cuando le importaba ver a la mocosa de Haley Wong?<em> porque eso era y debería de ser para él una mocosa histérica, Gritona, tonta, bonita…

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua, enojado por lo que había pensado hace segundos _¿Quién se creía esa mocosa haciéndolo sentir de esa forma que comenzaba a odiar?_ esa forma de acelerarle el corazón con solo pensar en su cercanía, pero un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, reacciono de forma involuntaria, tomando a la persona que acababa de chocar con él por la cintura, cuando se percató de quien era, estaba ahí la razón de su molestia: Haley Wong.

Haley se agarraba de los hombros de Kanda mientras este la sostenía de la cintura, Kanda la miraba a los ojos, eso hermosos ojos verdes, haciendo que Haley se ruborizara levemente mientras ella miraba a Kanda y este al notar el rubor de la chica y que aun la tenía sujetada de la cintura, también se ruborizo.

-Gra-Gracias…K-Kanda**-** susurra la Chica castaña, al escuchar esto Kanda se da cuenta que esta ruborizado, desvía la mirada y dice en tono indiferente.

-No sé de que me agradeces- mientras la suelta y la chica cae al suelo de sentón

-Tan amable como siempre, Kanda**-** se queja Haley poniéndose de pie muy molesta, haciendo que en el rostro de Kanda se dibujara una sonrisa burlona

-¿Has visto a Lavi-kun?- pregunta inocentemente Haley, La sonrisa de Kanda se esfumo de su rostro

-¡¿Para que quieres al BakaUsagi?!- pregunto seriamente el samurái, mientras sentía una nueva sensación en su pecho.

-¿Acaso no puedo ver a Lavi?-le pregunto alzando una ceja- Lo necesito para que me preste un libro de Literatura…Ya que quien pretendía ser mi maestra este día ¡ESTÁ LOCA!**- **Grito refiriéndose a Emilia

-¡TE ESCUCHE NIÑITA!

-¡ESA ERA LA IDEA ANCIANA!...bueno has visto a Lavi ¿si o no?- pregunto impaciente Haley no estaba de Humor para los cambios de Humor de Kanda, pero el chico la tomo de la mano y se la llevo así de la mano por los pasillos, Kanda quería alejarla todo lo posible de Leverrier así que no se percató de que Haley se había sonrojado de sobremanera, el tacto de Kanda en su mano era cálido y le proporcionaba un ligero calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

-…Kanda…-susurro Haley aun sonrosada – ¿A dónde me llevas?... tonto- trato de sonar molesta pero no con mucho existo.

-Querías saber dónde estaba el idiota de Lavi ¿no?- inquirió Kanda, que hasta ese momento se había olvidado de que sostenía la mano de la chica.

-Bastaba con que me digieras que estaba en la otra sala de la Biblioteca, tengo piernas ¿sabes?-le reprendió Haley. Claro que Kanda sabía que Haley tenía piernas y… bueno eso no venía al caso, el punto es que por alguna razón Kanda no quería dejar sola a Haley con el Idiota de Lavi.

-El punto es que mientras las Niñas estudian, nosotros los mayores tenemos cosas que hablar- Kanda sabía que a Haley le molestaba que siquiera le insinuasen que ella era una niña, pero Haley no replico, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Kanda se dio la vuelta para verla y se percató de que Haley mantenía ambas manos caídas cerrándolas fuertemente formando puños con ellas y que se mordía el labio, mientras miraba a cierto inspector desagradable, con una mirada fría y que la miraba con una tétrica sonrisa. Kanda chasqueo la lengua, su plan para alejar a Haley de Leverrier había fracasado porque en lugar de eso hizo que se encontrara de frente con él, pero eso si no estaba sola, la tomo de la mano haciéndola entrar a la biblioteca

-Joven Corazón**-**llamo Leverrier a Haley, Kanda lo fulmino con la mirada y Haley solo apretó aún más los puños

-Joven Kanda…deseo hablar con la señorita Wong**-**dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos que estaban a un paso de entrar en la biblioteca, así que con su mano empujo levemente a Haley, haciendo la entrar a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>-¿Haley-chan?<strong> –<strong> Lavi que estaba en la gran sala de la biblioteca se sorprendió al ver a Haley de pie frente a la puerta, aunque la chica estaba de espaldas a él puedo ver con perfecta claridad como Haley apretaba los puños – Haley-chan** –**la llamó de nuevo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, pero cuando Lavi estuvo cerca Haley dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero él la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, Haley si giró para mirar a Lavi.

-L...Lavi...-tartamudeó la chica, Lavi la observó hasta que la chica continuó aún tartamudeante– L-Leverrier está con Kanda- Haley enserio parecía preocupada al decir esto, Lavi se asombró un poco y luego le contestó.

-Haley-chan, no te preocupes por Kanda-

**-**Lavi. ¡Es Leverrier!- Haley estaba decidida a salir de la biblioteca

-Y el que está con él es Kanda, Haley, en serio no tienes por qué preocuparte. Kanda sabe manejar a personas como Leverrier.

-Pero…-Haley se resignó Lavi tenía razón Kanda sabía manejarlo, pero ella no y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

><p>-Joven Yuu, déjeme pasar, necesito hablar con el joven corazón de la inocencia.-<p>

-Ella se llama Haley, comprende que no es seguro que ella sea el corazón - lo atajo Kanda de una forma brusca, no soportaba que llamara a Haley ''corazón''.

-Entonces permíteme entrar y lo averiguaremos- a Leverrier se le dibujó una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

-No…-contestó simplemente Kanda viendo a Leverrier directo a los ojos y a este se le borro la sonrisita de su rostro.

-Y ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eres su guardaespaldas?- Leverrier se puso serio frente a Kanda

-No, pero tampoco dejaré que usted le ponga un dedo encima a Haley sin una autorización de la General, quien le recuerdo, es la única que tiene poder sobre Haley aquí.-

-¿Y quién dice que necesito la autorización de la general?- Kanda tomo el mango de Mugen y la comenzó a desenvainar lentamente.

-Pues fue ella misma quien me lo dijo, y francamente usted me está colmando la paciencia- Leverrier se alejó de Kanda con un paso hacia atrás y luego se dio la vuelta.

-Bien, me parece que Haley, no quiere ver a su amigo Walker- cuando Leverrier dijo esto Kanda alzó una ceja y aunque aún no había dejado su postura de ataque eso hizo que guardara a Mugen y preguntara .

-¿¡El Moyashi?!-Leverrier sonrió con malicia y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo, seguido por Kanda, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta

-¡Tsk!-Kanda chasqueó la lengua de ira y frustración, al leer el pequeño cartel que descansaba sobre la puerta que decía ''LABORATORIO''


	16. Experimentos y descubrimientos

Pruebas y Descubrimientos

-**tsk!-**Kanda chasqueó la lengua de ira y frustración, al leer el pequeño cartel que descansaba sobre la puerta que decía ''LABORATORIO''

"_Deben estar bromeando"_pensó Kanda, no podía ser posible que hubieran empezado con esto, Komui nunca lo hubiera permitido.  
>En el momento en que Leverrier abrió la puerta, Kanda trató de asimilar todo lo que había dentro de la habitación.<p>

Lo primero que vio fue a Link parado con una gran cantidad de documentos en sus manos pero lo que sorprendió a Kanda era lo infeliz que el inspector se miraba, aunque a Kanda nunca le había simpatizado Link sabia que Allen al pasar tanto tiempo con él lo consideraba como compañero quizá también como amigo "_estúpido Moyashi_". Toda la habitación estaba llena de personas con batas blancas como los del departamento científico, sin embargo ninguna de los rostros le parecían conocidos a Kanda, todos debían ser científicos y doctores mandados de Central, habían maquinas en los lados y unos tanques con un liquido extraño dentro de ellos.

Kanda al ver todas esa cosas sólo pudo recordar lo que él había pasado cuando estaba en la rama Científica Oriental, en ese momento se escuchó un grito desgarrador, Kanda sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía pero cuando trató de entrar en la sala unos agentes de "Cuervo" le impidieron el paso y escucho la voz de Leverrier mientras le daba la espalda.

**-Parece que debo irme o seguirán sin mí, lamento decirle que no se permite la entrada a personas no autorizadas.-**

Sin otra palabra más se cerraron las puertas detrás de él, Kanda sabía que podía enfrentarse a todos esos cuervos con tal de sacar a Allen de ahí, pero se enfrentaría a que lo acusaran de herejía o algo peor.

* * *

><p>Lavi se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca, era casi medianoche y estaba empezando a preocuparse porque Kanda no aparecía, esta podía ser la única oportunidad de ambos para investigar en esos libros y encontrar respuestas acerca del Corazón y si tenían suerte de la relación entre el Conde del Milenio y el Décimo cuarto.<p>

Cuando Lavi se impacientaba más vio que Kanda se acercaba.

-**Yu! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Por un momento creí que…-**

Kanda empujó a Lavi dentro de la Biblioteca y fue hasta que estaban dentro que Lavi se dio cuenta que Kanda estaba…lastimado.

**-Que dem…pero ¿Cómo te..digo que sucedió?-**

**-¿Qué me sucedió? Los malditos Cuervos.-**

**-¿Cuervos? Creí que sólo Link estaba aquí, y por qué no volviste ésta tarde? Estuve esperándote pero después de mucho tiempo me fui y esperaba que aparecieras en la noche-**

**-Tenemos serios problemas. Leverrier no vino sólo trajo a una tonelada de científicos y doctores desde Central para hacerle pruebas al Moyashi-**

Lavi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-**…Kanda, se que nunca haces bromas con los demás pero déjame decirte que se supone que deben ser graciosa, y tu definitivamente no estás siendo gracioso-**

**-Acaso me crees capaz de hacer bromas, Baka Usagi?**

Laci veía detenidamente a Kanda, hace un momento lo único que pensaba era en que el espadachín apareciera pronto antes que alguien los encontrara a media noche con aire sospechoso, pero la palabras de este lo habían noqueado completamente.

-…**No, Komui nunca hubiera permiti..-**

-Sabes perfectamente que el tonto supervisor también tiene que seguir ordenes a veces.

Lavi se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la biblioteca con una expresión muy seria en su rostro, Kanda que ahora se sintió confundido lo siguió.

-**Y ahora qué?-**

**-Pues qué crees, si Komui no pudo hacer nada hablando y tu claramente no pudiste hacer nada a la fuerza, yo siendo Bookman no creo ayudar mucho en estas situaciones. Lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar respuestas para poder ayudar a Allen y Haley-chan.**

Cuando se encontraban dentro Kanda siguió a Lavi a la parte trasera de la Biblioteca, la sección a la que deseaban entrar estaba separada del resto de la biblioteca por una puerta que se veía muy antigua, solo se podía entrara a ella si se poseía una llave, la cual Lavi poseía.  
>Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Kanda vio que las apariencias engañaban se suponía que esa sección era prohibida para los demás pero ¿cómo era posible que se pudiera esconder esa gran parte de la biblioteca?<p>

Habían libreras, estantes y mesas con centenares de libros sobre ellos los cuales en la mayoría se veían un poco viejos. Lavi se dirigió al lado derecho de la sección mirando con mucho detenimiento el dorso de los libros con tal de encontrar el que buscaba.  
>Aunque a la vez su cara mostraba gran entusiasmo delante de todos esos libros.<p>

**-Que no se te olvide a que venimos Baka Usagi-**

**-Lo siento Yu, pero esto…no creo que lo comprendas pero para mí es increíble estar aquí, tanta historia, secretos en estas páginas…simplemente no lo puedo describir- **Kanda pudo ver como el brillo en el ojo de Lavi aumentaba, éste siguió adelante en el laberinto de pasillos.  
>Mientras que Kanda tomaba libros al azar y los ojeaba un poco, pero se dio cuenta de lo extraños que eran esos libros, se supone que eran registros de misiones pero también se registraban en ellos los experimentos realizados en la Orden, los nombres de victimas de cada misión, etc.<p>

Kanda se disponía a tomar otro libro pero en ese momento se escuchó como una montaña de libros caía sobre Lavi y este quedaba soterrado por todos ellos.

**-Tsk…No tienes remedio- **Kanda se acerco a la montaña de libros y logró sacar a Lavi de ahí, quien llevaba consigo unos libros en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**-Pero valió la pena, creo que encontré el libro que buscábamos.-**

Sin esperar a que Kanda respondiera, Lavi se diriguió a uno de los pilares de la biblioteca en los que daba directamente la luz para poder leer con más claridad lo que decía el libro. Mientras Lavi ojeaba rápidamente las páginas Kanda se impacientaba más y más, empezando a ponerse nervioso, ¿Puede ser que después de tantos libros y documentos realmente habían encontrado algo útil? ¿Podria esa información ayudar a Haley, o encontrarían respuestas sobre el decimo cuarto?

-**Aquí está. ¿Ves esto?-** Lavi señalaba un dibujo de un corazón que parecía estar hecho de cristal con un contorno en lo que parecía de puas- **Esta es la ilustración que siempre veía en los demás libros, y aquí dice que es la representación del Corazón. Pero** **ya que nadie ha comprobado tener esa inocencia antes hay pocos datos acerca de ella y su funcionamiento.  
>Según esto "El momento en que el Corazón encuentre a un acomodador y se fusione con este podría representar el fin del Conde del Milenio o… "<strong>

Kanda esperó que Lavi continuara pero ya que este se quedó callado volvió la cara a su compañero y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente pálido.

**-…O que? No te quedes a media idea, estúpido!-**

**-"El fin del Conde del milenio…ó el fin de todos los exorcistas junto con la esperanza de todo lo bueno"-**

**-…-**

**-Ne, Kanda. No te has preguntado por qué Haley-chan siempre que va a alguna misión termina terriblemente cansada?-**

**-Por que no lleva mucho tiempo siendo exorcista. ¿Acaso no es obvio?-**

**-…Tal vez pero, la inocencia de Haley-chan puede crear barreras alrededor de ella, materializar una espada que está conformada por Inocencia pura tan poderosa que con un solo ataque casi derrota a un Noé. No crees que tal vez la inocencia de Haley-chan es muy poderosa para ella y termina tan cansada debido a que al no tener suficiente fuerza la Inocencia empuja su cuerpo al límite al igual que Allen?-**

Los pensamientos de Kanda se detuvieron instantáneamente, si lo que decía Lavi era cierto (lo cual parecía debido al tono que este usaba) las cosas no se veían muy bien para Haley. Todos habían visto como Allen siempre se esforzaba demás con su Inocencia y más aún al ser de tipo parásito, la mayoría creía que Allen había salido vivo de varias misiones debido a milagros, pero eso significaría que Haley…

**-Imposible- **murmuro Kanda, pero escucharon unos pasos dentro de aquella gran sala oculta de la biblioteca, Lavi tomo a Kanda y lo jalo detrás de uno de los miles de estantes, se ocultaron y vieron pasar dos figuras con extrañas capas, bueno extrañas para quienes no sabían lo que esas capas representaban

**-cuervo!-** escupió Kanda, como odiaba a esos sujetos

**-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-** susurro Lavi pero fue interrumpido por Kanda

**-Pensé que nadie más aparte de los Bookman tienen acceso a esta área**

**-Y nadie más lo tiene- **le aseguro Lavi en un susurro

Las sombras parecían buscar algún libro entre las inmensas libreras sin tener mucho éxito

**-Deben estar buscando este libro- **conjeturo el joven Bookman

**-En ese caso, si hemos dado con lo que buscamos**

Lavi tomo a Kanda del antebrazo y lo arrastro con él en silencio fuera de la sala oculta, corrieron fuera de la biblioteca, mientras Lavi pensaba como rayos los cuervos entraron a esa zona de la orden…

**-¿Qué hacen chicos?- **una voz algo somnolienta saco a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos, ambos giraron para encontrar la fuente de esa voz y se encontraron con Haley quien los miraba confundida, ambos chicos se miraron entre si

**-Haley-chan!-**exclamo Lavi

**-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? – **le interrogo Kanda

**-yo?...bueno fui por un poco de leche tibia para poder dormir- **dijo levantando su mano derecha donde si, había un vaso con Leche **–pero ustedes parecen bastante sospechosos-** les dijo entrecerrando los ojos

**-Vaya que eres molesta- **le recrimino Kanda

**-si claro y lo dijo el gran Yuu ¿No?-** lo desafío Haley, riendo por lo bajo, mientras Kanda le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

**-Vamos chicos- **intervino Lavi –** lo que sucede Haley-chan es...es que buscábamos un libro- **esa era la verdad, a medias, pero la verdad, Kanda solo asintió

**-¿Qué clase de libro?- **pregunto la castaña, ambos chicos se miraron de reojo buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta

**-Un cuento!- **Lavi se tapo la boca y Kanda se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano mientras pensaba ''Backausagi'', Haley los miro un rato y luego pregunto con más interés

**-¿Qué cuento?**

**-La cenicienta- **dijo Lavi al mismo tiempo que Kanda respondía

**-El Mago de Oz… **

Haley inclino un poco su cabeza. Kanda y Lavi se miraron de reojo y pensaron ''RAYOS''

**-¿y entonces?-** pregunto Haley, ambos chicos la miraron de nuevo confundidos **– ¿se decidieron por leer alguno?- **aclaro Haley a ambos chicos que ahora ya no parecían confundidos si no que admirados '_'yo pensaba que el Moyashi era ingenuo''_ pensó Kanda…

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a los jóvenes con capas de cuervo, uno de ellos miro a Haley, quien se encogió un poco pero se obligo a si misma a no retroceder porque ''ella debía ser como su maestra''

El chico con capa se acerco a ella pero antes que llegara a estar justo enfrente Lavi y Kanda se interpusieron cerrando camino, como si se hubiese cerrado un telón frente a ella.

Los chicos miraban al joven de cuervo con hostilidad, de pronto la otra persona que estaba con el carraspeo, otro joven se giro y camino de nuevo como si no tuviese tras suyo dos chicos que aparentemente querían saltarle al cuello

Lavi se giro de nuevo a Haley mientras Kanda daba un suspiro profundo ¿Cuánto más tendría que cuidar de su mocosa? … ESPEREN! ¡¿su mocosa?

**-tsk-**chasqueo la lengua y Haley lo miro un tanto preocupada

**-No debes hacer esto si no quieres…- **Kanda miro a la chica confundido y Haley lo noto **– es decir, no debes protegerme si no quieres no es tu obligación, además yo sé defenderme sola. –**esa última frase la dijo buscando parecer fuerte pero para Kanda aquella chica castaña era la persona más frágil, aunque el sabia que eso no era así, Haley si era fuerte capaz de enfrentarse a todo, pero aun así el no paraba de sentir esa necesidad de protegerla…

**-Vamos Haley-chan, te acompañare a tu habitación- **se ofreció Lavi, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, Haley lo miro un momento y luego le sonrió en señal de aceptación.

Kanda le dio una mirada o los dos chicos que se perdían en el pasillo y luego se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección opuesta apretando sus puños fuertemente y tensando su mandíbula por alguna ''ilógica'' razón a Kanda le molestaba la Presencia del Usagi con Haley, pero por esa noche quería tratar de conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que no lo lograría.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí les dejamos otro capitulo ojala les haya gustado, ya saben pueden dejarnos su comentario con lo que sea y de nuevo agradecer a los que ya han dejado su comentario anteriormente, realmente eso nos motiva a escribir más, en especial en estos días de estrés, pero buehh muchas gracias x3<em>


	17. ¿El corazón?

_Bueno aquí les dejamos el nuevo capitulo, y... perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada y no les voy a dar excusas por que admitamoslo lo que les interesa es el capitulo, así que sin mas, aquí se los dejamos._

* * *

><p>Por alguna ''ilógica'' razón a Kanda le molestaba la Presencia del Usagi con Haley, pero por esa noche quería tratar de conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que no lo lograría<p>

**...¿El corazón?...**

Esa mañana la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de Kanda, filtrándose por sus parpados, haciendo que el joven samurái abriera lentamente los ojos, ya era tarde el acostumbraba despertarse antes que saliera el sol para entrenar un poco, pero la noche pasada no pudo dormir demasiado, se la había pasado pensando en, aunque él no quisiera hacerlo, Haley.

¿Cómo es que esa mocosa lo ponía tan nervioso? ¿Cómo es que el deseara protegerla? ¿Por qué le molestaba que Lavi estuviera con ella?

Se puso de pie y entro a su baño quería darse un buena ducha y olvidar tantas preguntas tontas y sin importancia.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se entremetían por la ventana de cierta castaña que dormía plácidamente en su cama, parecía tener un sueño tranquilo y bonito pues tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se revolvió en su cama, quedando de frente a la ventana haciendo que los rayos de sol se colaran por sus parpados<p>

**-Humm…-** se revolvió de nuevo entre sus sabanas, pero se movió mucho y cayó al suelo **–Haaaaaaaaaa!-** se despertó sobresaltada.

Se quito el cabello de la cara y froto sus ojos para despertarse mejor, se puso de pie y entro al baño quería ducharse para terminar de despertarse.

Al salir del baño se sentía mejor, fresca y despierta, se cambio y cepillo el cabello mientras dejaba divagar sus pensamientos hasta que se detuvo en uno mientras se miraba en el espejo ¿será que Emilia es más bonita que yo?... cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza como queriendo con eso borrar ese pensamiento, escucho dos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta un niño de unos 9 años le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Onee-chan!-** llamo Timothy a Haley quien le sonrió cálidamente

**-Buenos días Timothy-kun ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Tenemos una misión- **le informo el pequeño

**-¿Tenemos?- **pregunto confundida, por lo general cuando ella tenía una misión Timothy se quedaba a estudiar con Emilia, aunque había excepciones

**-Si, la maestra, quiere que vallamos los tres juntos, me dijo que quería probar algo contigo-**

**-Ya veo, bueno estaré en la puerta del arca en 10 minutos me pondré mi uniforme **

**-Bien Onee-chan no tardes mucho-** y así el niño se dio la vuelta para correr por el pasillo, Haley rápidamente cerró la puerta y se cambio.

La Chica Corría por los pasillos no es que tuviera demasiada prisa pero quería llegar sin encontrarse con algún sujeto de Cuervo, hoy se sentía bien y no quería arruinar su día viéndole la cara a Leverrier o su sequito, corría tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que frente a ella había alguien, hasta que sintió como chocaba con otra persona, perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca evitando su caída.

**-Haley-chan ¿estás bien?-** pregunto un chico con Bandana

**-ha! Lavi, si estoy bien gracias… etto creo que venía demasiado rápido- **se disculpo mientras Lavi la ayudaba a reincorporarse

Lavi miro a la castaña por un momento, no era normal ver a Haley con su uniforme de exorcista y no pudo evitarlo y pregunto

**-Nee Haley-chan ¿iras de misión?**

**-Si, iré con mi maestra y Timothy, ella quiere probar algo con mi inocencia, bueno gracias Lavi te veré luego- **dijo haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano, mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez más despacio

Lavi miro a la chica un poco preocupado y camino en dirección al comedor, con la esperanza de encontrar a Allen por ahí devorando alguna torre de comida. Pero en el camino fue a otra persona a quien se encontró o mejor dicho esa persona lo encontró a él.

**-Nee Backausagi ¿has visto a la mocosa? – **pregunto un eternamente irritado Kanda

**-¿hum?- **Lavi miro confundido a Kanday luego recordó** –Ha! Haley-chan pues va de camino a una nueva misión.-**

**-¿Estás seguro?- **pregunto un poco ¿asustado? ¿angustiado? Tal vez pero detestaba la idea de que a Haley la pudiesen haber llevado a central

**-Claro acaba de salir con la General y Timothy pero…-**Lavi dejo su frase incompleta y Kanda lo miro extrañado, aunque Lavi de pronto volvió a sonreír de manera traviesa **–pero te dejaron a Emilia-chan para ti solito, Arrasa con ella Galán! Jajaja- **a kanda se le hincho una venita en la frente

**-Pe..pero QUE IDIOTECES DICES!**

**-Vamos Yuu-chan, no te enojes- **Lavi ya sentía a mugen en su cuello mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro y Kanda a regañadientes envaino su fiel Mugen, mientras se tocaba con dos dedos el puente de la nariz como para darse paciencia a si mismo** –Nee Yuu ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Haley-chan? **

**-No…ella...a mí no me preocupa la mocosa-** trato de guardar la compostura y casi fracasa **–lo que me preocupa es Leverrier y de lo que es capaz**

**-Pues yo si estoy preocupado por ella- **de pronto Lavi se puso serio**-ayer mientras estaba en mi habitación leyendo el libro me di cuenta de algo que me sorprendió y altero un poco- **

**-Déjate de rodeos Backausagi- **le corto Kanda

**-bueno el caso es que ese libro nunca especifico la forma del corazón de la inocencia…**

**-¿Qué me dices del corazón que había ahí?- **le interrumpió Kanda

**-Esa es solo la suposición de cómo se debe ver en si la inocencia corazón, pero según lo que leí y tal vez me equivoque aunque es casi imposible porque soy un Bookman, es que la inocencia cuando encuentra un usuario y este la invoca puede tomar cualquier forma y sigue siendo inocencia en su más puro sentido, solo la inocencia pura o la inocencia que provenga directamente del corazón pueden herir gravemente a un Noé con solo rosarlo, además cuando el usuario no tiene pleno conocimiento de cómo activarla, se activa ella misma, es como si el corazón de la inocencia en sí, sea la persona que lo porta **

**-En pocas palabras ¿dices que todos esos datos solo nos llevan a una conclusión y esa es que Hay…la mocosa sea el corazón? –** Kanda no lo podía creer, eso estaba mal pero ¿a quién revelarle todo esto? Esto era enorme era un punto más a favor de Leverrier y su deseo de llevarse a Haley a central para hacerle ''análisis''

Lavi asintió de manera lenta y agregó-** Además esa inocencia no tiene un tipo determinado porque es de todo tipo ¿entiendes?-**

**-Pero Hevlaska dijo…-**

**-Hevlaska dijo que la Inocencia de Haley-chan es su misma energía vital, pero no se puede saber de que tipo es específicamente, por eso que todos asumieron que ella era posiblemente el corazón. Seguramente es la razón por la que la General está llevando a Haley a misiones, por que quieres estar segura con lo que está lidiando. Pero como te mencione según este libro, El corazón es de todo tipo así que puede ser de tipo armamento y tipo parásito, como por ejemplo su Espada y su escudo, estas herramientas de ataque y defensa de Haley son manifestaciones de su Inocencia pero al ser de tipo parásito tiende a…-**

Lavi bajo la mirada, no quiso decir lo último, sabía que Kanda lo había entendido.

**-…A acortar la vida de su usuario. Si lo que supones es cierto…maldición- **Termino Kanda, pensar que la inocencia estaba acabando con la vida del Moyashi era una cosa pero Haley…simplemente ella no se merecía nada de esto. Lavi empezó a levantar la vista.

-**Yo creo que…-** Lavi se puso pálido y estaba viendo algo más allá de Kanda. Este miró a lo que Lavi había asustado y se encontró con un par d ojos plateados que los miraban con cierta preocupación y admiración.

**-…Allen ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?-**

Allen se tardo en responder pero cuando lo hizo tanto su voz como su mirada reflejaban una tristeza inmensa -**Lo suficiente.-**

**-Walker! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Recuerda que tienes que…-** Link se cortó al ver el ambiente en el que se encontraba, por alguna cierta razón Allen se mostraba triste aunque no era de sorprenderse, no eran momentos muy gratos los que Allen enfrentaba actualmente. Y Kanda y Lavi parecían mostrar un sentimiento de angustia.

* * *

><p><em>Ya saben que pueden dejarnos su comentario, les gusto, que les parece o que creen que podría pasar, muchas gracias a todas las personas que anteriormente nos han dejado su comentario :D<em>


	18. Un día diferente

_...etto perdon por la tardanza, tuvimos realmente unas semanas muuy estresantes y se que aun faltan mas, pero aqui les dejamos el nuevo cap. ojala lo disfruten._

_Ya saben que pueden dejarnos su comentario sobre que les pareció el capitulo o incluso si son reclamos por la tardanza o lo que sea, les agradecemos a aquellos que siempre nos dejan su comentario y estamos orgullosas de decir que hemos hecho amigas con este fic xD asi que muchas gracias por leer :D_

* * *

><p>Un dia diferente<p>

_Estaba en esa habitación de nuevo, No importaba que tanto lo pidiera, sabía que no se detendrían. Incluso cuando las lagrimas se encontraban ya en sus ojos… aunque tratara de evitarlo, las cosas no se podían detener._

_Pero esta vez era diferente, los rostros de los científicos eran…diferentes, sus rostros estaban desfigurados, sus ojos completamente negros, sus "implementos" eran más dolorosas, sus voces muy desgarradoras y, no puede ser, ¡se reían!_

_-Lo lamento mucho, pero sabes que es para una buena…-_

_-Llegó el momento de conocer que es lo que realmente ocultas Walker…-_

**-Walker!**

Con esto Allen abrió sus ojos, estaba en su habitación y…todo había sido un sueño.  
>Era cierto que Central estaba haciendo pruebas con él, querían averiguar lo que realmente significaba o cómo poder controlar al Noé dentro de él.<p>

**-Apresúrate Walker no tenemos todo el día.-** Allen sabia que Link no era una mala persona, aunque tratara de mostrar lo contrario, el solo seguía ordenes de Leverrier.

Luego de preparase, Link se llevó a Allen al comedor, aun era muy temprano asi que no había muchas personas ahí aunque Allen pudo ver a alguien, alguien quien termino de arruinarle su mañana.

Kanda estaba sentado en su mesa habitual con su típico plato se Soba y al parecer se miraba malhumorado, a pesar que siempre lo estaba esta vez parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento y al parecer la razón de su humor estaba justamente a su lado, Emilia.

**- Kanda-sama tiene que alimentarse bien, y claro entrenar con vigor para mantenerse en forma, no es que necesites adelgazar eres perfecto así como estas…-**

Allen estaba al otro lado del comedor pidiéndole su comida a Jerry, pero ya que tenía que seguir con las pruebas de Central Link insistía en que tomara un desayuno "ligero".

**-Nee Link…¿Cuándo terminaran las pruebas? Jerry tiene nuevas recetas y realmente tengo ganas de probarlas todas.- **Diciendo esto Allen se volvió para mirar a Lnik y se dio cuenta que este estaba viendo algo en el fondo del salón, siguió la mirada de Link se encontró con Kanda, quien también estaba viendo al Inspector con cara de pocos amigos**. **Allen solo se quedo un momento observándolos**. **_¿Pero qué…?. _El primero en romper el contacto visual fue Link diciendo:

**-No tenemos tiempo Walker, así que por favor solo apresúrate tenemos que llegar temprano al laboratorio-**

-Pero..pero link…deja que por lo menos me coma mis dangos

**-Bien, pero apresúrate porque….**

**-Listo!- **Link ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando Allen ya se había comido de un bocado todos los dangos que Jerry le había servido

A Link le resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza pero se recupero y dijo **–bien entonces, andando- **Allen y Link se apresuraron a dejar el comedor y dirigirse al laboratorio, en el camino Allen logro ver a Lenalee hablando muy animadamente con Haley pero esta parecía ir muy distraída por los pasillos, Allen suspiro, todo lo que hacía lo hacía para no lastimar nunca más a nadie y jamás de nuevo a Haley… ¿no se daba cuenta que con esta decisión lastimaba mucho mas a todos?

**-Sabes, no entiendo porque aceptaste todo esto Walker, solo ve y habla con Wong ustedes dos has estado muy extraños- **Claro Link no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en que Allen…No, Neah casi mata a Haley, esa noche por la cual Allen se reprochaba a si mismo todos los días, no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron al laboratorio, en la puerta dos cuervos permanecían custodiando, pasaron por entre ellos, Allen no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió cundo estaba cerca de los cuervos.

Todos los científicos y doctores ya estaban esperando por Allen quien se quito su camiseta color blanca y se recostó en la fría camilla de aquel aun mas frio lugar los médicos se acercaron para colocarle los miles de censores en el pecho, Allen se estremeció levemente con el contacto de los miles de pequeños aparatitos

**-¿Estás listo?-** pregunto un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados, uno de los científicos, claro que Allen no estaba listo nunca lo estaba para esta clase de cosas pero como siempre mintió asintiendo con esa cálida sonrisa suya.

Las pruebas comenzaron pequeñas descargas eléctricas corrían por el cuerpo de Allen con la escusa de ''verificar el perfecto funcionamiento de cada parte de su cuerpo'' esa era la parte ''agradable'' de los experimentos Allen ya ni siquiera consideraba dolorosas las descargas eléctricas, comparado con lo que venía después de eso, simplemente ya no lo eran.

**-Pareces en buenas condiciones Walker-** hablo de nuevo aquel hombre alto de cabello castaño.

**-Eso suena bien…**-comento Allen mientras se ponía de nuevo su camiseta

**-Bien debemos ir a la sala de Hevlaska- **Allen agacho la mirada y se preparo mentalmente para lo que venía, cuando bajaron a la sala, Hevlaska tomo a Allen y examino su inocencia 100% de sincronización

**-Leverrier este chico tiene una sincronización perfecta ¿para que seguimos haciendo esto? Llevaremos su cuerpo al límite y si excedemos mas podría….**

**-Creo que tu deber no es opinar sobre asuntos de central, estas bajo mi mando por ende haz lo que te ordeno. **

Una extraña maquina fue llevada a la sala y Allen se coloco en ella, parecía más bien una maquina de tortura, unos Grilletes aferraron las manos y pies de Allen. Hevlaska tomo un fragmento de inocencia y lo acerco a Allen, el chico contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor pero cuando pasaron unos segundos Allen comenzó a gritar, gritaba cada vez con más dolor contorsionándose sobre si.

Lo que central o más bien Leverrier intentaban hacer era lograr que Allen sincronizara dos inocencias a la vez y no le importaba si con ello llevaba al límite al cuerpo de Allen

**-Su maestro pudo hacerlo ¿no? Pues entonces no es algo imposible-** había dicho Leverrier pero en esas venenosas palabras había algo mas oculto. & claro que no era imposible el problema es que era muy doloroso. Allen sentía con cada segundo que pasaba que cada célula de su cuerpo moría, las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de aparecer, aquello era totalmente doloroso peor que el hecho de quemarte vivo, el filo de mugen cortándote en pedacitos hubiese sido más agradable que esto y Allen hubiese preferido mil veces que Tikky le volviese a mutilar el brazo eso sin duda fue menos doloroso que esto.

**-¡BASTA!- **Grito Komui cuando Allen estaba a punto de desmayarse

**-¿Qué crees que haces Komui?**

**-Detengo esta locura…Leverrier que cree que está haciendo. **

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Komui, limítese a simplemente registrar datos y guardar silencio **

**-¿Quiere que registre la muerte de Allen? Porque es lo único que conseguirá con estos estúpidos experimentos **

**- Hevlaska…no te detengas…**

**-No! Hevlaska… Leverrier no descubrirás nada si el chico muere y si eso pasa el hilo que él posee con el corazón se romperá y perderemos indudablemente la guerra…**

**-Entonces estas de acurdo con que Wong es el corazón **

**-No, pero es lo que usted piensa…**

Se hizo el silencio por un minuto Komui y Leverrier se miraron fijamente a los ojos

**-Es todo por hoy –**Leverrier fue el primero en romper el tenso silencio, los grilletes que sujetaban a Allen se soltaron y este cayó de rodillas al suelo

**-Walker ¿estas bien?- **link se acerco rápido a Allen para ayudarlo a levantarse

**-Si-** se puso con mucho esfuerzo de pie y se apoyo en el hombro de Link, ambos chicos salieron de la sala de Hevlaska, sin mucho esfuerzo link llevo a Allen hasta los corredores de la orden ¿acaso Allen estaba aun más delgado?, el chico deformaba su rostro con cada paso que daba y como si hoy la suerte los estuviera odiando, Haley salió de una de las puertas, recogiendo su cabello en un listón

**-Allen!-** la chica corrió con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver bien la escena su sonrisa se borro **–Allen ¿pero que te ha pasado?-** su tono de vos dejo al descubierto la total preocupación que la chica sentía, Allen se separo de Link en un intento de parecer en perfecto estado, pero Allen aparte de no tener sentido de orientación tampoco se le daba el mentir

**- Me tropecé y caí por las escaleras-** sonrió de lado pero no pudo mantenerse en pie por si solo mucho tiempo, Haley le miro seriamente

**-Allen espero que esas escaleras no se llamen Leverrier ¿enserio crees que me tragare esa mentira?-** Allen agacho la mirada, contra Haley él no podía utilizar el factor mentira. Se apoyo de nuevo en Link y sonrió

**-En serio estoy bien –** Haley le dio una mirada furiosa ¿cuántas veces tenía que hacer eso? sonreír cuando mentía, pero tomo una de las manos de Allen entre las suyas y la apretó contra su mejilla, Allen estaba vivo y estaba con ella eso le daba una luz de felicidad.

**-Me alegro que estés aquí, Allen todo lo que paso en aquella ocasión, te prometo que fue mi culpa por buscarte, por no advertir que era peligroso…**

**-No Haley, yo soy una amenaza y no solo para ti-** Allen noto que Link era el vivo reflejo de la confusión y Haley también lo noto.

**-Buenas noches, descansa Allen-** Haley lo miro por un segundo y luego se acerco hasta poder abrazarlo, ni siquiera le importo que Link hiciera de aquel abrazo algo incomodo, solo le importaba que Allen estaba ahí junto a ella…

Cuando Haley se perdió en los pasillos, uno de los miembros de curvo apareció de la nada.

**-Inspector Link. El Sr. Leverrier desea verlo**- Link miró a Allen que seguía apoyándose en él prque aun estaba débil, con un rostro preocupado el Inspector no estaba seguro de dejar ahí a Allen se veía muy mal u pálido. –**Y no** **desea esperar mucho.-**

**-No te preocupes por mí Link, estoy bien**- Mientras Allen se apartaba tratándose de pararse por si mismo, aunque Link podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse en pie. Link solo dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió por los pasillos a ver a Leverrier.

Cuando se perdieron de visto a, Allen se recostó sobre la pared y se dejo deslizar hasta llegar al suelo.  
>Estaba muy cansado y cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, llevaba unos cuantos días realizándole pruebas pero Leverrier insistía en que si su maestro había logrado sincronizar dos Inocencias, Allen debería sr capaz de hacerlo también. Cerró sus ojos con la finalidad de que tal vez el dolor disminuyera. No entendía por qué Leverrier insistía en el mismo. ¿Qué tal si no podía sincronizarla? Cuando se fuerza a una Inocencia, la persona puede convertirse en<strong>…"<strong>_**Un Caído**__" _Allen abrió sus ojos con asombro, escucho esa voz de nuevo, esa voz que a veces lo atormentaba la mayor parte de las noches.

* * *

><p>Kanda se dirigía hacia la sala de entrenamientos pero tenía que pasar antes por la biblioteca, sabía que encontraría a Lavi en una de las mesas entre una montaña llena de libros. Cuando dobló e uno de los pasillos vio una pequeña bola en el suelo. O al menos eso pensó, entrecerró sus ojos y se acerco.<p>

**-…Moyashi?-** Allen estaba con sus piernas recogidas y sus manos sujetando su cabeza, parecía como que no había escuchado a Kanda, haciendo que este último se irritara.  
>Tuvo la intención de simplemente darle una patada a ver si reaccionaba pero al ver lo miserable que Allen se encontraba…<p>

**-Oi Moyashi! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- **Allen se sorprendió y levanto la vista.

**-Kanda?...¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?**

**-Eso debería preguntar yo, eres un idiota que estorba a medio camino.-**

**-No estoy estorbando, Bakanda!- **Allen hizo una mueca de dolor luego de decir eso, ya que cuando contestó había hecho un ademán de pararse.

Kanda vio como Allen intentaba de nuevo ponerse de pie ayudándose esta vez de la pared, tomándola como apoyo- **Sabes algo Kanda, honestamente hoy no tengo los ánimos para**…-Allen se quedo a medias cuando sintió un enorme mareo haciendo que fuera para debajo de nuevo, pero fue sostenido por la persona que tenía a su lado.

**-De verdad que no tiene remedio. Eres un completo idiota-** Mientras Kanda hablaba tomaba el brazo de Allen pasándolo detrás de su cuello haciendo que el peso de Allen recayera sobre él.

**-¿Qué estás…?-**

**-Cuanto tiempo.**

**-eh?-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir con todo esto?-**

**-…No lo sé pero…Oye Kanda, hacia dónde vamos?-**

**-Al Comedor. El sonido de tu estomago no me deja pensar en paz y …¿Qué?**

**-Lo lamento es que aun trato de digerir el hecho de que alguien como tu pueda pensar.-**

En los pasillos lo único que podían escuchar los demás exorcistas y buscadores eran los contantes gritos de Allen y Kanda ya que siempre estaban peleando así que esta vez no fue ninguna excepción.


	19. Un nuevo Estilo

_En los pasillos lo único que podían escuchar los demás exorcistas y buscadores eran los contantes gritos de Allen y Kanda ya que siempre estaban peleando así que esta vez no fue ninguna excepción. _

**Un nuevo Estilo**

La Mañana siguiente Haley se despertó temprano era un hermoso día soleado, por el momento no tenía ninguna misión así que se dio una relajante ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados y una camiseta blanca. Mientras se peinaba se dio cuenta que su cabello había crecido de manera notable y las puntas casi llegaban a la cintura, nunca le había gustado demasiado el cabello largo y si tenía que pelear con contra akumas le parecía aun menos tentador, lo ató con un listón y se dirigió al comedor

Kanda salió de su habitación, tenía hambre, lo cual era lógico después de uno de sus bien conocidos entrenamientos, Kanda solo había regresado a su habitación para tomar una ducha

-**tsk- ** Chasqueo la Lengua cuando su estomago se impaciento por comida… así que se dirigió al comedor…

En el comedor un Moyashi se ocultaba entre torres de platos llenos con comida. Mientras Lavi reía a carcajadas por estar fastidiando a Link. Haley sonrió, por fin hoy parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero en esa mesa hacía falta alguien, había demasiadas personas siendo felices…

**-¿Dónde esta Kanda?-** se pregunto en vos alta

**-Cariño…¿Por qué buscas a Kanda?-** Jerry le estaba hablando desde el otro lado de la Ventanilla & Haley no se había dado cuenta

**-Oye lenta ¿podrías apresurarte? Se nos va la vida-** le recrimino una voz a sus espaldas, Haley ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver a esa persona porque reconocería esa molesta vos donde fuera…

**-Pues viniendo de alguien tan viejo como tú, puedo comprender a lo que te refieres Emilia- **Emilia puso cara de indignada y Haley sonrió con arrogancia y autocomplacencia. **–Jerry- **continúo Haley ignorando a Emilia**-podrías darme lo normal- **Jerry asintió con una dulce sonrisa y le puso un plato con galletas y un vaso con leche

**-Oye mocosa deberías cuidar más tu salud o terminaras fuera de forma-** Emilia sonrió al pensar como se vería Haley de esa forma, al instante Haley pregunto con un tono de vos inocente

**-¿Cómo tu?-** Haley puso una expresión afligida y Emilia volvió a poner su cara de indignación, mientras Jerry ahogaba una carcajada

**-¿Por qué estorban tanto?-** pregunto alguien muy molesto desde atrasa de ambas chicas.

**-Kanda-San!-** Exclamo Emilia, pero Kanda solo paso de largo, mientras miraba a Haley de manera muy extraña. Y cuando estuvo frente a ella. Le puso una mano por atrás del cuello, Haley lo miraba a los ojos como preguntando ¿Qué haces? Pero Kanda se limito a acercar su rostro solo un poco al de ella y cuando logro que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura. Tomo la punta del listón de Haley y lo desato, dejando caer su cabello en cascada por su espalda y hombros

**-Asi esta mejor- ** dijo Kanda, poniendo el Listón en la mano de Haley y volteándose hacia Jerry le dijo **-dame lo habitual.-** Emilia miro la escena casi con chispas, Haley se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la mesa cuando escucho

**-Haley-Chan pero que largo cabello!- **dijo Jerry mientras le pasaba una bandeja con soba a Kanda

Haley se dio media vuelta para poder ver a Jerry & dedicarle una sonrisa, Kanda desvió su mirada para no ver la linda sonrisa de Haley que lo hacía borrar todos sus pensamientos…

**-La verdad-** dijo Haley**- me incomoda un poco tenerlo tan largo.-** y se dirigió a la mesa ocupando el lugar que había junto a Lavi, este le paso una mano por los hombros y Haley le sonrió.

Kanda se sentó en una mesa que estaba vacía apretó los dientes aun podía escuchar las risas de Allen, Lavi y eventualmente las de Haley y las quejas de Link

Kanda se sintió vacio de pronto como si todo lo que le rodeara no fuera capaz de llenarlo, le dio un primer bocado a su soba y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en comer y no en las molestas risas… sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, abrió los ojos con fastidio ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo? Y fue cuando encontró un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban

**-Kanda-** comenzó Haley**- ¿Por qué estás aquí comiendo solo?**

**-Porque ustedes son muy fastidiosos….**

**-Vamos Yuu eso es lo divertido-** Lavi había Llegado a sentarse en esa mesa

**-En especial tu BakaUsagi…eres demasiado molesto…-** Haley ahogo una risita

**-Saben cuando vivía en Hong Kong mi familia jamás bromeaba a la hora de comer, es mas casi nunca nadie de mi familia bromeaba y cuando Yui murió, casi ni hablábamos –**Haley se dio cuenta que su tono de voz había ido bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro y que los chicos la miraban incluyendo a Allen (del cual no se percato del momento en que llego a la mesa)**-lo que quiero decir-**continuo Haley recuperando el tono alegre de su voz**- es que me encanta estar aquí, porque cuando estoy triste ustedes siempre me ponen feliz, aunque hay casos en que es lo contrario-** termino mirando a Kanda, el espadachín dibujo una media sonrisa, Lavi & Allen le sonrieron de oreja a oreja mientras Lenalee aparecía abrazando a Haley por la espalda

**-Escuche lo que decías y a nosotros también nos encanta tenerte aquí…oye Haley tu cabello ya está muy largo no crees?-** Haley miro a Lenalee y le dijo

**-No eres precisamente la mas adecuada para recriminarme el largo de mi cabello-** Lenalee rio por lo bajo

**-Es que siempre creí que no te gustaba tan largo **

**- Y no me gusta- **le aclaro

**-¿Por qué no le dices a Jerry-san que te lo corte? **

**-Crees que Jerry ¿quiera cortar mi cabello?**

**-Claro! El cortaba mi cabello cuando yo era pequeña **

**-Y…¿ya no lo eres?-**pregunto inocente Allen con un bocado de pastel por llevar a su boca, Lenalee lo fulmino con la mirada y Allen guardo silencio metiéndose el trozo de pastel en la boca

**-Vamos!-** Dijo Lenalee recuperando su sonrisa y tomando la mano de Haley, conduciéndola por el pasillo de mesas hasta llegar a la ventanilla del peculiar cocinero

**-En lo personal-** dijo Allen**- me gusta el cabello largo de Haley-** ambos chicos a su lado asintieron **– aunque me da algo de curiosidad saber cómo se vería Haley con el cabello corto….**

**-No sé cómo me deje convencer de esto!- **se quejo la chica de ojos verdes

**-Hay Haley-chan si te ves hermosa**

**-Claro que no Lenalee!**

**-Jerry-san sabe lo que hace **

**-Pero Lena…auch!-**Haley caminaba de forma distraída y por tener la mente en otras cosas no se percato que Kanda también caminaba distraídamente y ambos terminaron chocando el uno contra el otro. Kanda logro tomar a Haley de la muñeca antes que esta cayera y cuando el chico la miro bien abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Tenía los mismos ojos que Haley, hablaba como Haley, se quejaba como Haley…pero algo había cambiado, la chica que tenia frente a él, estaba vestida como recordaba a Haley ésta mañana, pero ahora tenía un flequillo que casi cubría sus ojos y su cabello casi del mismo largo ahora tenía una capa super puesta que le llegaba hasta los hombros y por debajo de esa capa todo su demás cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros, y como su cabello era ondulado parecía formar unas lindas ondas en las puntas.

Kanda soltó a Haley y se fue rápidamente por los pasillos de la Orden. Haley quien solo lo miraba, terminó con muchas preguntas formulándose en su cabeza, cuando se dio la media vuelta se encontró con Lenalee sonriéndole.

**-Pero ¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto de Kanda?**

**-Será mi imaginación o…-** La sonrisa de Lenalee se hizo más grande- **Bueno al parecer lo dejaste sin palabras Haley-chan.**

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-**

Kanda avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la Orden en dirección a la Oficina de Komui, necesitaba una misión por qué no podía estar tanto tiempo "inactivo" pero después de ver a Haley... no, necesitaba salir de la orden antes que..

**-Te lo digo Komui, esto de Leverrier me está colmando la paciencia, el no tiene el derecho de…-**

De la oficina del Director, salía éste con alguien más, un hombre un poco más pequeño de estatua, con Cabello rubio y corto, vestía con unas ropas negras y una chaqueta Blanca, lo cual indicaba que él también era un supervisor.

**-Lo sé Bak, pero nosotros solo seguimos órdenes en estos momentos.**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí les dejamos el nuevo capitulo ojala les haya gustado, ya saben que pueden dejarnos su comentario sobre lo que les gusto o lo que piensan de este nuevo capitulo o lo que quieran, y muchas gracias para aquellos que siempre nos dejan su comentario. Gracias :D<em>


	20. Proteger aunque cueste la vida

Proteger aunque cueste la vida…

Si a Kanda le molestaba lidiar con Komui en la orden, era peor tener a Bak ahí, teniendo en cuenta que era una gran ruidosa molestia. En el momento en el que el supervisor vio a Kanda corrió a su lado poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de el, suplicando.

**-Kanda, no sé cuantas veces debería pedirte perdón en el nombre de la familia Chang pero la rama asiática realmente de-**

Bak ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando el puño de Kanda ya había golpeado su rostro.

**-Oi Komui, ¿qué hace este idiota aquí? Se supone que el Arca no es para que los tontos viajen de un lugar a otro cuando quieran-**

**-Kanda, la situación que estamos atravesando en estos momentos es muy delicada.**

**-¿Lo dices por las pruebas que hacen con el Moyashi?**

**-No son solo pruebas Kanda, lamentablemente son pasos para el mejoramiento de todo lo que conocemos y…-**

**-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Komui! ¡No me digas que a ti también te lavaron el cerebro!- **Bakestaba conteniendo su enojo pero aun era visible.

**-Bak, tu sabes que-**

**-No! Leverrier ha puesto ese pensamiento en los altos mandos y en los demás supervisores y el hará lo posible para encontrar respuestas con cosas que probablemente no deberíamos entrometernos. ¡Y además no debería hacerlo a cuesta de la vida de otros!**

Bak se dio cuenta que había estado gritando cuando trataba de recuperar el aliento, Kanda se sorprendió por que Bak nunca era serio, siempre lo había considerado como un idiota.

**-Bak, estoy al tanto de todo esto y ¿acaso crees que no hice todo lo que pude para evitar esto? ¿Crees que no me preocupo por Allen? ¿Porque debe ser siempre él?! Es uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden! sin embargo creo que es el que más a sufrido.**

Kanda empezó a sentirse irritado, por alguna razón, lo más probable era que fuera se debía a que hablaban del Moyashi como que fuera un pequeño que no podía defenderse por si mismo, si era un idiota y un Moyashi pero aunque le dolía admitirlo, El Moyashi no era ningún cobarde y esto era para salvar a los demás, el haría lo que fuera para que tuviera éxito, aunque eso significaría que pondría en peligro su vida.

**-YUUUU!..umm Creo que vine en un mal momento-** Lavi había llegado junto con Haley, con una sonrisa en su cara y corriendo hacia Kanda, hasta que vio los rostros tensos de ambos Supervisores y el ambiente un poco pesado.

**-No debes preocuparte Lavi, Bak-chan y yo nos íbamos tenemos cosas que discutir. Es hora de irnos Bak.- **

Komui empezó a caminar en uno de los pasillos y…se dio cuenta que Bak no iba a su lado, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver en que lio se había metido ahora Bak o con que se había distraído conociéndolo y sabiendo que cualquier cosa lo sacaba de su seriedad, pero con lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto….

**-Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerte aun-** repetía un Bak repentinamente serio y mirando a Haley de una forma muy segura de sí mismo mientras sostenía su mano

Haley sonrió tragándose sus ganas de reír de forma ruidosa

**-La verdad, Creo que No-** confirmo Haley "que sujeto más raro" se repetía "aunque no debería extrañarme en lo absoluto" Haley no dejaba de sonreír, de esas sonrisas que solo se dibujan en tu rostro por inercia

**-Bien mi nombre es Bak Chan soy el supervisor de la rama asiática pero ¿Qué hemos hecho para que una hermosa joven como tu nos visite?-** decía Bak tomando la mano de Haley y mirándola con una resplandeciente sonrisa

_-"Esto ya lo vivi"-_ se repetía Haley mentalmente mientras sentía una gota de sudor correr por su cuello

**-¡Suficiente!-** interrumpió de pronto Lavi tomando a Haley del brozo y alejándola de Bak**- es hora de…de…de….de hacer algo productivo, así que…-**pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido

**-Vamos Lavi porque no dejas que Haley-chan se quede un poco mas con bak **

**-¡Ni soñarlo! Mira Bak ahí va Lee….Oii Lena-chan! –** Bak miro hacia donde había visto Lavi a "Lena" & se fue corriendo en esa dirección

**-Komui creo que tienes un pequeño problema que solucionar NOS VEMOS….**

**-haaa! Lavi estas me las pagas….Lenalee ven con tu hermano Lenaleee! **

**-ahh Olvide preguntarle a Komui acerca de la misión- **Kanda se volvió a Lavi preguntando.

**-¿Qué Misión?-**

**-Esta mañana Komui me pidió llamar a Haley-chan para informarnos de una nueva misión. Nee Yuu de casualidad ¿no has visto a Allen?**

**-No me interesa-**

**-Vamos Kanda no seas así, creo que ya es de mas que tengamos que ir a buscar a Komui-san.-**

Haley estaba viendo fijamente a Kanda, quien al notarlo desvió la mirada y empezó a caminar.** –Tsk, busca en el comedor, idiota.- **Kanda se detuvo y dijo suavemente**- O en la enfermería.**

Lavi y Haley intercambiaron miradas y fueron rápidamente al comedor, pudieron soltar el aliento cuando vieron a Allen sentado en una de las mesas con una bandeja de comida y a Link… ¡¿Una bandeja de comida?!

**-Nee Allen, ¿Qué te sucede, no tienes hambre? Lo cual es extraño por que tienes un foso sin fondo por estomago-**

Allen levanto la mirada con su habitual sonrisa pero fue Link quien contesto.  
><strong>-Es hora de que Walker controle su apetito, mejor tarde que nunca<strong>- Con esto la sonrisa de Allen desapareció de su rostro y prosiguió a comer.

**-No es algo que pueda controlar, su inocencia es de tipo parasito necesita recuperar la energía que utiliza-**

**-Lavi tiene razón además, debemos ir a una misión juntos y Allen debe tener energía.-**

**-¿Walker ha sido asignado a una misión? Pero el supervisor dijo…-**Link no pudo seguir cuando vio la expresión de Allen. Sabía que tenía que seguir órdenes y se suponía que Allen no iría a ninguna misión con tal de tener el tiempo necesario para los experimentos necesarios, pero el hecho de no poder conciliar el sueño al recordar los gritos del muchacho o el sentimiento de culpa lo hizo pensar un poco.

**-Es hora de irnos Walker-**

**-¿Que? Pero-**

**-Nada de peros no podemos llegar tarde. Debo hablar con el supervisor Komui para aclarar detalles de la misión.-**

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Allen siguió a Link sin decir ninguna palabra antes que cambiara de opinión, dejando a Haley y Lavi en el comedor.

**-"Noruega es el lugar de la nueva misión, los habitantes dicen que han visto criaturas extrañas en los alrededores, además de una tormenta que no parado desde hace una semana, se considera que este fenómeno sea causado por la energía que irradia algún fragmento de Inocencia" Ese es el motivo por el que sigue lloviendo Lavi-** era la cuarta vez que el Exorcista preguntaba por el clima desde que se acercaban a su destino.

**-No te molestes Link, lo mas probable es que lo vuelva a olvidar, ¿no es así Allen?-**

Cuando Haley se volvió para ver a su compañero, este estaba con la mirada perdida, todo el camino había estado muy callado.

**-Allen, ¿te encuentras bien?-**

**-¿Eh? Ah… si, no es nada-**

**-…Neee Moyashi-chan te ves mas pálido que de costumbre-**

**-Pero que locuras dices Lavi, este es mi color de siempre…estoy bien, no tienen de que preocuparse. Oh! Miren ya llegamos, vamos Tim!-**Allen se levanto de su asiento y prácticamente corrió hacia la salida.

**-¿Qué le sucede a Allen?-**

**-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-**

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían llegado, por fortuna había encontrado un hotel en el que pudieran quedarse. Todos los días era lo mismo, nadie salía de sus casas, las calles estaban desiertas y la lluvia no dejaba de caer. Haley ni siquiera podía emocionarse por lo que la rodeaba cuando sabia que tenia que estar preparada para cualquier cosa. La investigación estaba tardando por que no había nadie que pudiera proporcionarles información. Lo único que sabían era lo que la propietaria del hotel les había dicho: _Es muy peligroso salir de noche, es el momento en el que los monstruos salen, dicen que el lugar en el que más los han visto es en el centro de la ciudad. Sera mejor que no se acerquen ahí si es que quieren vivir._

Las noches anteriores no había pasado nada extraño pero de igual manera se dirigieron al centro en la tercera noche. Fue gracias al ojo de izquierdo de Allen que pudieron darse cuenta que una batalla estaba por comenzar.

**-Ahhh pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí, por que será que siempre es con ustedes que tengo que encontrarme.- **Tyki Mikk se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio rodeado de Akumas.**-Saben nunca puedo terminar mis negocios con ustedes pero lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo ahora como para jugar con niñitos, aunque si debo decirles algo: Sera mejor que no se encuentren con Road por que aun esta muy enojada.**

Tyki avanzo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia donde se encontraba Allen, al parecer el seria su oponente esta vez, todos los akumas (en su mayoría nivel 3 y 4) se dirigieron hacia los demás.

**-¿Cómo te va chico? Es hora que resolvamos unos asuntos**- Diciendo esto, Tyki convirtió una enorme cantidad de Tease en una hélice en forma de X.

La espada de Allen chocaba con la del Noé, hubo algo que sorprendió a este ultimo pero no supo diferenciar en si que se trataba, hasta que la espada de Allen chocó de nuevo.

**-Oye chico, hay algo extraño contigo.**

**-¿De que hablas?**

**-No estas peleando en serio conmigo ¿cierto?-** diciendo esto último, Tyki tomo el brazo derecho de Allen y lo lanzo contra un edificio. Le costo un poco ponerse de pie de nuevo pues el golpe había afectado su cabeza. Cuando Allen intento activar su inocencia de nuevo, sintió un dolor desgarrador que le recorrió todo su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo soltar un grito ahogado.

Lavi volvió su mirada hacia Allen cuando destruyo un akuma y extendió su martillo para alcanzar al Noé, mientras Link corrió hacia Allen.

**-¡Walker! ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-No, no lo se, creo que…-**ni siquiera pude terminar de hablar cuando el cansancio se apodero de él dejando el tiempo justo para que el inspector impidiera que cayera al suelo.

Tyki había logrado esquivar el ataque de Lavi cuando un akuma nivel 3 apareció.

**-Noe-sama, encontramos la Inocencia- **Este parecía no haber escuchado y tenía toda su atención en Allen. _"Esto es muy extraño, el chico siempre…hay algo que no esta bien con el."_

_-_**Tyki-sama!**

**-Ahh cierto, es hora de irnos, mejor suerte la próxima exorcistas, gracias por entretenerme un rato mientras buscábamos la Inocencia- **con una expresión seria Tyki avanzo con gran velocidad a lo que parecía el camino del limite de la ciudad.

Estaba en esa habitación de nuevo, las paredes de un color blanco, un piano y un pequeño sofá en la parte trasera de la habitación, pero había una pequeña diferencia esta vez. Había alguien más ahí. No era la sombra extraña que siempre veía en sueños, era un joven de piel morena, con cabello rizado amarrado en una coleta. No hacia falta nada más para que identificara quien era. Estaba a punto de llamar su nombre cuando sintió una presión en su garganta que le impedía hablar, eran las manos de Neah en su cuello.

**-Es el colmo contigo muchacho, creí que era bueno que mis memorias estuvieran atrapadas en alguien como tu, pero ahora dejas mucho que desear, el idiota y debilucho de Tyki te derrota de nuevo? Y ¿Cómo es posible que dejes que Central te utilice? Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de salir pero tu voluntad me mantiene en un límite. Solo tengo una meta en mente y no me la estas haciendo fácil. Dime, -**la presión en su cuello iba aumentando lentamente con cada una de sus palabras- **¿si te mato ahora…podre tomar tu cuerpo**?- ante estas palabras Allen no resistió mas e hizo lo posible por salir de su agarre, pero era muy complicado, sus manos parecían de piedra alrededor de su cuello y justamente cuando sintió que el aire se acababa de sus pulmones…

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de golpe, mientras intentaba volver a respirar, ¿había sido un sueño? Si había sido así…había sido uno muy real. Se encontraba en la habitación del Hotel, además de la falta de Oxigeno en su pulmones sentía un inmenso dolor de cabeza (la cual estaba cubierta con vendajes).

**-…Claro…Pero todo estaba bajo control y…si si, entiendo…-** Era la voz de Link, quien se probablemente estaba poniendo al dia a Leverrier.-…**pero Walker…si señor.-** Luego de un momento de silencio Link entro en la habitación y encontró a Allen despierto sentado en su cama.

**-¿Te sientes mejor Walker?-**

**-…Eso creo…es solo.- **no podía mencionarle a nadie acerca de su "sueño" si se lo decía a Link lo notificaría y dirían que las memorias del 14ª están despertando y seria mejor silenciarlo- **es solo que siento que mi cabeza va a estallar.-**

**-…-**

**-Oye Link, me preguntaba, crees que-**

**-Tienes hambre-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Tienes hambre, necesitas recuperar energía. Le informe al Inspector Leverrier acerca de la situación, aunque puede que haya dejado de lado la extraña inactivación de tu Inocencia- **Fue en ese momento que Allen se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba rodeada de grandes cantidades de comida.

**-Ya veo…Gracias Link, pero no fue algo intencional…Hay algo fuera de lo normal, siento la conexión con mi Inocencia, pero hubo algo que no me dejo utilizarla en un 100%- **Al ver que Link no contestaba, Allen comenzó a tomar los platos y escaneo la habitación**- ¿Dónde están Haley y Lavi?-**

**-Luego que te desmayaste fueron detrás del Noé.-**

**-¡¿QUE?! ¿Y aun no vuelven? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-**

**-¿A donde crees que vas? Ellos estarán bien y además si vas ahora en tu condición solo serás un estorbo. Estoy seguro que podrán arreglárselas esta vez. Además creo que tienes peores cosas de las que preocuparte.**

Era muy extraño que la Inocencia de Allen se hubiera desactivado de repente, pero no era el tiempo de pensar en eso ahora. Haley y Lavi avanzaban a gran velocidad por las calles desiertas en persecución del Noé y los Akumas.

**-Haley-chan yo distraeré a Tyki, tu trata de recuperar la Inocencia, no podemos dejar que la destruyan.-**Diciendo esto Lavi extendió su martillo y comenzó una pelea con el Noé, mientras la exorcista avanzaba hacia los Akumas quienes al ver la pelea se detuvieron un momento, dejándole a Haley el tiempo necesario para poder alcanzarlos y propiciar el primer golpe al Akuma mas cercano.

**-Ohhh un exorcista! ¿Tu eres el Bookman cierto?- **Al ver que Lavi solo se concentraba en atacar el seguía esquivando los ataques y continuo- **Se supone que lo deberías de saber, ¿Qué le sucede al chico? Esta débil, incluso su Inocencia se desactivo sola.-**Ante esto Lavi dejo de atacar y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, estaba peleando solo de todas formas Tyki no había hecho ningún ataque y ni siquiera estaba poniendo resistencia.

-**Di en el punto ¿cierto? Cada vez me dan mas ganas de volver a destruir esa Inocencia pero esta vez era como que incluso no ponía resistencia. **

**-No te creo-**

**-¿En serio? Tu eres Bookman, debes saber con exactitud el comportamiento de la Inocencia en la mayoría de sus estados, se supone que es lo que esta en documentos, además sabes que es probable que una Inocencia repela a su Usuario y sabes lo que puede convertirse.- **Con una sonrisa en su rostro Tyki comenzó a desmaterializarse y atravesar por completo el suelo y desaparecer de su vista, aun procesaba las palabras de este cuando escucho la voz de Haley.

**-Lavi! ¿Estas bien?-**

**-..ahh si, si no hay problema, veo que conseguiste la Inocencia.-**

**-Claro… ¿Qué paso con Tyki Mikk? ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? Te ves algo pálido.**

**-Para nada, es solo que…ese Noé hace muy malos chistes. Es hora de regresar y ver que sucedió con Allen.**

**¡Lo sentimos tanto! **no habiamos actualizado porque el colegio nos tenia medio aturdidas con tantas cosas -.- pero **¡VACACIONES! **benditas vacaciones :B, trataremos de que no suceda de nuevo y actualizaremos pronto :D por favor esten pendientes porque aqui es donde la historia se pone buena(?)Neeee~ sabes que tienen muchas espectativas sobre los sentimientos de Kanda eso dejenselo a Sele-chan (yo soy la romantica). Ise-chan les envia a todos un saludo ¡Gracias por leer!


	21. Debilidad

_**-Claro… ¿Qué paso con Tyki Mikk? ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Te ves algo pálido.**_

_**-Para nada, es solo que…ese Noé hace muy malos chistes. Es hora de regresar y ver que sucedió con Allen.**_

**Debilidad**

Lavi en verdad empezaba a preocuparse por Allen ¿tan mal estaba el Moyashi? Trató de disimular cuando sintió la mirada atenta de Haley sobre él

**-¿Seguro que estás bien?-** Lavi la miro y dibujo una sonrisa

**-Seguro Haley-chan, mejor pongamos a salvo ese pedazo de inocencia.**

Lavi comenzó a caminar aun pensando en que era lo que Tyki dijo "su inocencia se desactivo sola, es como si opusiera resistencia" y no se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la suave mano de Haley detuvo su marcha

**-Ellos en verdad no parecían interesados en esta inocencia en particular**

Haley lo miraba como si pudiera leer su alma y eso preocupó a Lavi.

**-¿De qué hablas Haley-chan?**

**-Hablo de que fue muy fácil quitarle esta inocencia a esos Akumas**

**-¿Quieres que siempre sea difícil? ¡Es que estas mejorando! **

Haley suspiro cansada no había remedio, Lavi no diría nada eso estaba claro. Comenzó a caminar al lugar donde se suponía se encontraba Allen. Lavi la observó por unos segundos, El no había engañado a Haley, en absoluto, pero al parecer ella se rindió por hoy "**como si opusiera resistencia**" esas palabras seguían en su cabeza y ¿si le decía a Haley? …¡No! Solo la preocuparía y con la extraña conexión que tenía con Allen eso no solo podía afectar a uno sino a los dos. Lo mejor era esperar y hablar con Kanda. Cuando Lavi reaccionó de nuevo Haley ya se encontraba bastante adelante.

**-Oi! Espérame Haley-chan – **Gritó empezando a correr a su lado, Haley sonrió y dijo

**-¡Pues apresúrate conejo! Eres muy lento…-**dijo cuando Lavi llegó a su lado.

**-Ya! Debes dejar de juntarte con Kanda ¿no crees?- **Haley se rió por lo bajo y empujó suavemente a Lavi, este se tambaleó y también rió.

* * *

><p><em>Haley´s POV<em>

Teníamos un largo rato caminando y yo simplemente no podía sacarme aquellas extrañas dudas de mi cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que Lavi no le dijera nada? Pero el era así, se reservaba ciertas cosas para "No preocuparme" ¡que excusa más inútil! ¡Que no ve que me ponía peor!...

Llegamos a un pequeño poblado donde supusimos estaría Allen y Link esperando por nosotros y la inocencia robada.

**-Antes que nada quita esa cara de preocupación-**

**-¿Eh?- **Lavi me había sorprendido con ese cometario ¿cara de preocupación?...En todo caso es su culpa por anda de misteriosito conmigo.

**-Que si Allen te ve así, creerá que algo malo ha pasado cuando en realidad no paso nada-**

**-Si no ha pasado nada, dime que es lo que Tiky te ha dicho- **

**-Ya te lo he dicho….nada**

**-Si no ha sido nada dímelo…aun si fuera un "mal chiste" me quitarías todas estas dudas.**

**-No fue nada Haley-** Lavi se rio y me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda para luego decir entre risas ** -deja de ser una pequeña curiosa-**supongo que noto mi angustia cuando susurro**–Haley-**

Ya no podía mas, tantas dudas en mi cabeza que no era capaz de soportarlas yo sola ¿que pasaba si….?

**-Lavi, ¿ y si somos nosotros quienes están poniendo a Allen al borde del peligro?…me refiero a que si somos nosotros quien se lo está entregando a las garra de los Noé.**

**-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podríamos ser nosotros lo…**

**-¡Piénsalo! –**le interrumpí **-últimamente esta más despistado, no dejan que se marche a misiones porque anda débil todo el tiempo…la otra vez ¡casi hago que se caiga de las escaleras por darle una palmada en la espalda!**

**-Haley…**

**-¡Escúchame! No sé qué clase de porquería le hagan a Allen en sus "visitas al médico de la orden" pero sé qué clase de porquería sería capaz de hacer Leverrier con tal de "ganar esta guerra" pero tengo miedo que estén matando a Allen lentamente…la otra noche soñé con sus gritos, Lavi ¡debemos hacer algo!-** y no mentía la noche pasada soñé con sus gritos desgarradores y los sonidos de diferentes aparatos, pero solo eran sus gritos yo no podía ver nada mas allá del negro del pasillo, ni siquiera podía ver algún rastro de la luz que por lo general hay siempre en el pasillo del laboratorio, así que supuse que me encontraría en otro lugar de la Orden…pero eso ni venia la caso.

**-Haley te juro que todo estará bien-**

**-Conoces a Leverrier mejor que yo, con el cerca nada estará bien-** susurre y noté su mano deslizándose por mi mejilla mientras quitaba las lagrimas que inconscientemente había dejado salir, me sonrió y dijo de nuevo.

**-Todo estará bien, ahora no llores porque Allen se preocupara y es lo que menos queremos **– y así comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo buscando algún rastro de Link o de Allen "como este chico es capaz de fingir tan bien" suspire y me apresuré a caminar hacia él, en uno de las calles vimos a Link parado justo en el marco de una puerta como si esperara por nosotros, no pude esperar más y salí corriendo dejando atrás a Lavi pase al lado de Link que me miró confundido y en cuanto vi a Allen me abalancé sobre él.

**-¡Haley! ¿lo consiguieron? **

**-¡Deja de comportarte como un estúpido valiente! ¡¿no ves que casi te matan?!**

**-Estoy bien Haley …mírame estoy bien-**

* * *

><p><em>Allen's POV<em>

En poco rato estábamos ya de regreso en la orden los chicos fueron hacia la oficina de Komui para avisar de nuestro regreso…aunque no es como si todo el mundo igual ya lo supiera… Link quería ir al laboratorio pero la verdad desde esta mañana yo no tengo fuerzas de someterme a las dolorosas pruebas, porque hoy en especial sentía sueño, no un sueño normal sino uno que me hubiese hecho caer en cualquier momento, no entiendo cómo es que mi cuerpo esta tan agotado y tampoco entiendo como mi inocencia se desactivó sola... bueno quizá porque últimamente no he comido del todo bien.

**-Está bien puedes ir a descansar a tu habitación- **

**-Pero ¿y las pruebas? **

**-Si te sometes en este estado lo más seguro es que empeores y aun no puedes morir- **

**-Link eso fue un….-**

**-Vete a dormir si no quieres que cambie de opción- **

Aunque Link fuera un tanto duro algunas veces, el era un chico bueno

**-Gracias dos puntos**- dije mientras era llevado por dos pun…digo Link hacia mi habitación ...Debo dejar de juntarme tanto con Lavi… en cuanto mi cabeza toco mi almohada me deje abrazar por Morfeo, a estas alturas no puedo hacer otra cosa más que dormir, mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos y yo no puedo negárselo …

Hacia frío de nuevo ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si se encontraba en ese lugar? En el lugar en el que todo comenzó.

Estaba justo como lo recordaba, el lugar desértico como si ninguna alma se atreviera a asomarse, el cielo tornado de un color rojizo lo cual mostraba que estaba anocheciendo y a sus pies la tumba de su padre, de la única persona que lo protegió, cuidó y amó cuando era niño…o al menos eso creía.

Todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, las risas que provocaban con sus actuaciones, a pesar que al inicio odiaba a los payaso terminó pensando en cómo ellos traían sonrisas a quienes los rodeaban, incluso si vestían de la manera más ridícula. El constante descubrimientos que hacían cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo pueblo, los constantes juegos, las pláticas incluso la canción que "compusieron" juntos, pero lo más importante, El amor que él había tenido hacia su padre adoptivo, todo eso venía a su mente cada vez que pensaba en él y estar de nuevo delante de su tumba, sintió como unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cuando esas tocaron su mano que inconscientemente se encontraba siguiendo el rastro de su cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

**-Todo ese amor ¿Era verdadero?¿Esas palabras eran para mi…Mana? -**

_Si lo eran_

El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y recordó que era la misma de la última vez, trataba de mantener su respiración calmada mientras se volvía lentamente para encontrarse con la persona que originaba sus pesadillas.

**-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

_-¿No tengo derecho de visitar la tumba de mi propio hermano?- _Por alguna razón ese comentario había hecho enfurecer a Allen y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar fuertemente sus puños mientras Neah avanzaba hasta quedar a su lado. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura apropiada y poso una mano sobre la lápida.

_-No tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento_-Allen sabia de sobra que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a él.

-**Te preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué haces aquí**?- El Noé dejó escapar un suspiro antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta para encarar al joven.

_-Creo que es un buen tiempo para tener una charla-_

**-Ja, claro luego que apareces, desapareces, intentas matar a mis amigos, desapareces de nuevo, me atormentas en sueños y vuelves a desaparecer por completo cuando Central hace pruebas en mí para encontrarte, ahora decides que es momento para hablar.-**

_-Sabes que no puedo dejar que los exorcistas me encuentren, aun no pero debo decir que tus barreras mentales se debilitan con forme esas pruebas avanzan, no sé qué es lo que realmente hacen contigo pero antes era más difícil alcanzarte en cambio. Ahora. Todo. es. más. fácil-_ con forme hablaba el rostro de Neah se oscurecía y parecía como si su lado Noé estaba descubriéndose, con cada palabra iba acercándose cada vez más al muchacho quien al sentir un escalofrío por su cuerpo y veía como el ambiente se tornaba pesado, solo se quedaba estático en su lugar, hasta que sintió una mano alrededor de su cuello. Allen sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, a pesar que el agarre en su cuello no ejercía presión alguna el muchacho sabia que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

Neah soltaba su cuello y llevaba su mano hacia la estrella en la cicatriz del muchacho siguiendo el rastro de esta mientras halaba_- Es mi deber detener y destruir al conde del Milenio y al resto de los Noé, aunque los exorcistas estén también en mi camino, aunque realmente no le doy importancia mientras no interfieran en mi camino, lamentablemente aun no puedo hacer mi movimiento ya que esta mente tuya no me deja salir-_ Allen se apartó bruscamente del Noé y trato de alejarse lo suficiente de él.

**-Búscate otra persona para cumplir tus planes-.**

_-¿Acaso no quieres terminar también con esta guerra?-_

**-Por supuesto que si, pero lo haré siendo Allen Walker, Exorcista de la Orden Negra.**

_-…Sabes perfectamente que ese nombre no es tuyo. Tu nombre Allen, era el nombre del perro de Mana, Walker no es tu apellido, tus modales los aprendiste de Mana. ¿Quién eres?-_

**-…y-yo soy…-**

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién eras antes de encontrar a Mana? ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida antes de encontrarlo?_

-**Claro que sí, yo…-**Allen se quedó en blanco, antes de conocer a Mana su nombre solía ser Red, debido al color de su brazo pero, sus recuerdos comenzaban desde que trabajó en el circo, por alguna razón no recordaba nada antes de eso, si había tenido padres, crió en un orfanato y escapo, nada. No había nada en sus recuerdos.

Una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Neah, sabía cuál era el punto débil de Allen, y lo estaba logrando. La barrera en su mente, podía sentir como esa barrera se venía abajo, lo único que debía hacer era bloquear el pasado del joven para lograr confundirlo de esa manera solo era cuestión de tiempo para…

-¿**Por qué?-**_ "Estuvo tan cerca"_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

-**¿****Por qué matar al conde? Eres un Noé se supone que están del mismo lado, ¿qué es lo que te hizo cambiar?-**

_-No veo el por qué debería contestarte esa pregunta. Es algo muy personal y lamentablemente se nos acaba el tiempo.-_ En ese instante todo parecía temblar a sus pies, Allen trato de retroceder pero choco con un muro de cemento "_¿De dónde salió?_" y parecía como si aprisionara sus manos y sus pies, estaba completamente inmovilizado, podía ver como Neah se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Lamento informártelo pero mientras estás aquí, tú no eres quien controla los que nos rodea, pero yo si.-_El muchacho no quería admitirlo pero estaba comenzando a asustarse, no le atemorizaba el hecho de estar frente a un Noé sino el hecho que este podría arrebatarle todo lo que era suyo, apoderarse de su cuerpo y por lo que sucedió antes dañar a sus amigos. . . un momento, dijo que mientras estaba aquí, claro Allen estaba soñando lo único que tenía que hacer era despertar. . .si lograba despertar evitaría que Neah se apoderara de su mente pero era difícil concentrarse cuando lo tenía justo enfrente y veía como una gran cantidad de letras extrañas los rodeaban.

Había visto cosas así anteriormente, su maestro realizaba magia y sabía cómo se manifestaba.

Sintió como si una carga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo (lo había sentido antes con los doctores de Central) mientras comenzaba a sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza, como si se ejerciera presión sobre ésta tratando de quebrar algo, sabía que Neah estaba logrando lo que quería, el dolor probablemente era su propia resistencia en contra del Noé pero no estaba seguro cuanto más podría soportar hasta que…

* * *

><p>Kanda avanzaba por los corredores de regreso a su habitación en la noche, nunca se daba cuenta de lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo mientras meditaba o entrenaba. Debería ser muy tarde para que los pasillos estuvieran completamente vacíos aunque sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de los científicos estaban despiertos tratando de resolver algún problema que ellos mismos debieron haber causado, o alguna estupidez causada por el supervisor.<p>

Mientras pasó por un pasillo que daba hacia el comedor vio algo que capto su atención haciéndolo regresar, se quedo oculto en uno de los pilares mientras observaba como una figura entraba en el comedor pasaron unos cuantos segundos mientras Kanda observaba que había alguien mas ocultándose en los pilares pero al cabo de unos segundos esa otra sombra regreso de donde venia mientras que quien había entrado al comedor asomo su cabeza al exterior, miro hacia ambos lados y salió del comedor. _"Si mis cálculos no me fallan debe ser casi medianoche, la única persona que entraría aquí a estas horas…" _Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras salía de su escondite y la figura empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria de la que había venido.

-**¡****Oi Moyashi!- **Vio como el joven se detenía y se daba la vuelta- **¿Pero que rayos...-**

**-Shhhh, no hables tan fuerte Kanda, los demás están durmiendo- **Allen avanzaba para que Kanda no tuviera que gritar.

-**Me importa un comino los demás, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-**

**-Pues yo...um…me desperté y tenía hambre así que vine a buscar algo de comer. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-**

**-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago-**

**-Eres un idiota y lo sabes. Pero…me voy, regresaré a mi habitación asi que…umm..nos veremos mañana-**

**-¿Qué es lo que realmente harás?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Engañaste al tonto supervisor para que no te siguiera, por eso pretendiste entrar al comedor ¿cierto? No quieres que te siga-**

**-Etto…la verdad es que…-**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres ocultar Moyashi?-**

**-Es Allen Bakanda y no la verdad es que…yo…-**Allen no podía decirle la verdad a Kanda, si era cierto que tuvo que evitar a Link. En el momento en que despertó de su pesadilla sabía que tenía que conocer la verdadera historia de Neah , había estado prolongándolo por mucho tiempo pero ya no podía dejarlo atrás además de comprender sobre sus habilidades así que simuló ir al comedor para que Link no lo siguiera a su verdadero objetivo, la biblioteca.

Kanda observaba como el exorcista trataba de inventar una excusa pero estaba cansado de la actitud de ese idiota, ya había tenido suficiente de querer hacerse el fuerte ante los demás sin importarle cuanto hacia sufrir a los demás, Haley estaba muy preocupada. . . "_porque me importa lo que ella piense_?" Como acto de desesperación desempuño a Mugen y la llevo directo al cuello de Allen**. –Habla de una buena vez-**

**-Está bien, está bien…voy Voy a la biblioteca… quería saber… quería responder unas preguntas sobre el 14°…. etto Kanda. . . sabes, puedes dejar de amenazarme con Mugen. . .- **con un leve Tsk Kanda se separó de Allen y empezó a caminar en los pasillos en dirección a la Biblioteca. –**Oye, oye Kanda ¿A dónde vas?-**

**-A la Biblioteca-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

**-Solo camina idiota-**Al ver que Kanda no se detenía trato de alcanzarlo**.**

Definitivamente los únicos despiertos en toda la Orden era la división científica, así que no fue muy difícil llegar sin ser vistos. Al momento en que entraron en la amplia biblioteca la única luz provenía de una de las mesas del fondo.** –Oye Kanda….Creo que hay alguien más aquí y no quiero que…-**

**-Lo más probable es que se trate del Usagi-** Kanda se abrió paso en los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar de la que provenía la luz.

Una mesa con dos enormes torres de libros y otros que no hacían mucho espacio, libros abiertos en la mesa, incluso páginas sueltas llenas de anotaciones. Hasta que estuvieron cerca Allen pudo ver que Kanda tenía razón, Lavi estaba detrás de tantos libros pero…estaba dormido y al parecer babeando sobre uno de los libros. A pesar del humor en el que Allen se encontraba, ver esa imagen delante de él lo hizo relajarse un poco y sonreír. Aunque sería mejor no despertarlo, acababan de volver de una misión y debía estar agotado por lo que parecía no había dormido luego de ir a la oficina de Komui, además sería mejor no despertarlo para que hicieran su búsqueda.

-**¡****OI BAKAUSAGI!-**"_o talvez no_" Kanda había tomado uno de los libros mas gruesos y lo arrojó sobre la mesa mientras gritaba haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara.

-**¡****No es mi culpa Jiji!. . .-** El joven parpadeó varias veces para terminar de despertar- **Etto. . ..jejej..Kanda, Allen…¿Qué…que están haciendo aquí?-**

* * *

><p><em>Lavi's POV<em>

**-¿Has encontrado algo?- **si había estado buscando entre mas documentos pero casi nada útil, desvié mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de Allen, no puedo decir nada de esto delante de él, se supone que nadie debe saber sobre nuestra investigación aunque- . **. . Yuu-**

**-¡No me llames así! Puedes decir lo que sea, el Moyashi vino a buscar información sobre el 14°-**

**-¡Kanda! ..mmm..no Lavi, lo que sucede es que- **

Ahhh era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, a decir verdad creí que se estaba tardando, ya era hora para que dejaras de actuar de esa manera tan despreocupada y hacer algo al respecto.

-**No te preocupes Allen. Tienes todo el derecho, incluso más que cualquiera de nosotros-** Era claro que luego de esto ya no sería un secreto ahhh por que tenía que ser todo tan complicado!...un momento- **Allen ¿Dormiste un poco? ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?-**

**-…Estoy bien, no es nada serio.-**

**-¿Que no es serio? Allen, chocaste con un edificio y te desmayaste sin mencionar lo de tu Inocencia- **Rayos creo que hable de más.

-**¡****Lavi!-**

**-¿A qué te refieres Usagi? –** Me volví hacia Kanda con una expresión seria, si lo que Tyki había dicho era cierto…no no hay que sacar conclusiones antes del tiempo.

Sé que Allen me odiará por esto pero teníamos un acuerdo con Kanda y ninguno ocultaría nada sobre este tema - **La Inocencia de Allen se desactivó sola-**

**-¡Eso no es cierto! Es…simplemente estaba débil, no he podido comer bien en estos días así que…-** No, no es eso, estoy mas que seguro que no es la única razón. En estos días he notado que Allen no comía como debía y ha estado muy débil estos días, era muy claro que esos experimentos estaban debilitandolo poco a poco, tal vez Haley tenía razón, tal vez si estaban matando a Allen lentamente.

**-No tienes por qué ocultarlo Allen, sabemos lo de Central, sabemos que esas "visitas al médico**" **son solo excusas que dan a los demás, ¿Cómo es posible que vayas a tantas consultas y cada vez regresas peor? ellos intentan obtener algo ¿cierto? ¿Quieren el poder del 14°?-** Tal vez estaba presionando un poco y lo más probable es que Allen no tenia permitido hablar sobre eso a los demás, pero todos conocemos bien a Leverrier y sabemos que puede ser cruel solo para lograr lo que quiere.

-**Ya tuve suficiente- **

**-Kanda espera!-** sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, estaba cansado después de todo. Solo pude observar mientras Kanda tomaba a Allen por el cuello de su camiseta y lo arrojo contra uno de los estantes y por la expresión de Allen puedo decir que fue bastante fuerte además que el también estaba débil y cansado. Ahora que lo pienso desde que volvimos Allen pudo cambiarse de su uniforme a una ropa más cómodo lo cual era extraño porque últimamente a pesar de no ir a misiones Allen siempre usa al menos su chaqueta, en cambio esta vez no. Pero estoy más que seguro que mi ojo no deja escapar nada. . .el brazo de Allen. . .

**-…Kanda…-**

**-Escucha Moyashi, por una vez en tu vida deja de jugar a ser el héroe y preocúpate de una vez por lo que pasa a tu alrededor sí, estamos es una guerra pero no tendría sentido si quedan menos para combatirla, tenemos que vencer al Conde y a los Noé, aunque odie admitir esto. . . eres fuerte o al menos lo eras no se qué demonios hacen esos Científicos contigo pero ¿eres tan idiota como para dejarte vencer?-**

**-¿Crees que no lo intenté? ¿Crees que lo hago por placer? Ni siquiera tengo opción sobre esto, no puedo negarme porque incluso si lucho lo único que harán es bloquear mi Inocencia y atarme a una camilla con tal de llevar a cabo diferentes pruebas conmigo. -** Me acerqué y trate de apartarlos antes que esto se volviera más serio, podía sentir que Allen estaba enojado sus manos incluso estaban temblando, pero tenía que comprobar algo.

-**Allen, déjame ver tu brazo.-** Por su expresión noté que no era eso lo que esperaba, levantó su brazo izquierdo tratando de ocultar el derecho pero no antes que yo pudiera tomarlo, sabía que mi ojo no me engañaba o sino ¿por qué Allen querría ocultarlo?. Su brazo izquierdo lucia normal pero su brazo derecho… con solo verlo se podía decir lo delgado que estaba y además parecía estar cubierto de moretones o golpes pero sobre todo parecía mostrar un gran rastro de inyecciones aplicadas en el. Y era horrible admitir que algunas de ellas se veían mal si no me equivoco se puede notar cuando las inyecciones son aplicadas correctamente y de una manera para que sanen rápido sin embargo las de Allen no se veían así.

Allen movió su brazo haciendo que lo soltara y bajo la mirada, su respiración estaba agitada si no lo conociera bien diría que estaba asustado.

-**Allen…-**Estaba sin palabras ¿cómo es posible que Komui permita esto? Le están haciendo demasiado daño. Soy mayor que él y… ¡Demonios! ¿No puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo? Mire a Kanda para buscar algo de apoyo pero el también estaba en shock, no pensamos que lo trataran de esa manera.

-**Komui, el tonto del supervisor puede-**

**-No puede hacer nada. Leverrier no lo permitirá además tiene el permiso de los Cardenales para hacer lo que quiera en el asunto, ni siquiera deja que Komui-san se enteré exactamente en qué consisten las pruebas.-**

**- Esto es una completa estupidez. –**

**-¿Allen, porque nunca dijiste nada?-**

**-No tiene sentido que lo haga, no es como si pudieran evitarlo y…no quería involucrarlos en esto- **incluso en estas situaciones…Allen nunca cambias.

**-Mira Allen, de una u otra manera todos en la Orden somos una familia y el ver que esto te está pasando no es algo agradable, no sabes lo inútiles que nos sentimos por no poder ayudarte y entendemos tu situación y-**

**-No, no lo entienden-**

**-¡Oi Moyashi!**

**-¡No lo entienden! ¡Nunca lo harán! ¿Acaso sabes cómo se siente el saber que hay alguien más en tu cabeza? Es...Es escalofriante y raro. Una parte de mi sabe…sabe que es lo correcto pero a la vez hay otra que no puedo controlar. ¿Qué tal si toma mi cuerpo por completo? ¿Qué tal si lastimo a alguien de nuevo? ...No…no quiero…no quiero-**Allen estaba realmente asustado, temblaba mientras parecía sostener su cabeza como si tratara de escuchar algo, podía decir que estaba esforzándose por no llorar pero sus lagrimas estaban por caer. No podía soportarlo más, nunca había visto a Allen de esta manera. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre estos temas con nosotros creo que era algo que había estado guardando para sí mismo todo este tiempo. Puse una mano en su hombro y se sobresalto pero aun no bajaba sus brazos.

**-No tienes nada que temer Allen. Nosotros estamos aquí y así como la última vez te detendremos antes que algo ocurra. Así como no dejaremos que nada malo te pase, míralo de esta manera solo somos hermanos mayores tratando de cuidar de nuestro hermano menor.**

**-Espero no estar incluido en eso-**

**-Kanda…-**

**-Tsk-**

Me acerque para susurrarle algo a Allen y que Kanda no escuchara-** ¿Lo ves? El es molesto hermano mayor-**

**-¡Te escuche Baka Usagi!-**

**-¡Ya se!- **Lo más probable es que muera después de esto pero vale la pena intentarlo, tomé la mano de Allen y me acerque a Kanda, pasando ambos brazos detrás de cada uno obligándolos a un abrazo**- Un abrazo de hermanos alivia todo lo demás-**

**-¡Apártate de mi Idiota!- **a pesar de ser golpeado por Kanda si valió la pena, aunque fue solo por unos segundos es uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidare, sin mencionar que al menos Allen parecía haberse calmado.

**- En fin. ¿Qué es lo que querías buscar sobre el 14°?-**

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeno aquí les dejamos el capitulo, esperamos les haya gustado, perdón por que al parecer no tenemos un tiempo establecido en si para cada actualización ya estamos técnicamente libres así que nos esforzaremos más.<em>

_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han agregado nuestra __historia en favoritos y también a quienes nos dejan su comentario, nos hace muy feliz, ohhhh cierto, se habrán dado cuenta de las diferentes versiones en el capítulos dígannos que les parece y esperamos disfruten lo que viene más adelante por que ya Sele-chan tiene craneada una escena de Kanda y nuestra querida Haley x3 solo Esperenlo!_


	22. ¿Primer paso?

_**-¡Apártate de mi Idiota!- **__a pesar de ser golpeado por Kanda si valió la pena, aunque fue solo por unos segundos es uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidare, sin mencionar que al menos Allen parecía haberse calmado._

_**- En fin. ¿Qué es lo que querías buscar sobre el 14°?-**_

**...¿Primer paso?..**

**-No lo sé…Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar-** respondió Allen.

**-¿Encontraste algo?-**

**-Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscar- **suspiro Allen cansado.

**-¿Qué tal por tu cabeza?-**

**-Mira Kanda…-** empezó Allen amenazadoramente-** si lo que quieres es pelear te informo que no….-**

**-¡NO ALLEN!-** Grito un emocionado Lavi-** lo que Yuu-chan… ¡digo! Kanda quiere decir es que no hay mejor registro que lo que está en tu cabeza-** hablo golpeando con el dedo la frente de Allen.

**-¿Puedes ponerte serio conejo?-**

**-¡Estoy serio Bakanda!-**

**-Claro, es lo más serio que puedes llegar a ser- **exclamo Allen **-pero…. ¿Cómo hago eso?-**

**-¡Déjaselo todo al gran Bookman Allen!-**

**-Lavi no creo que…-**

**-Mira Allen déjalo en mis manos-**

**-Lavi yo de verdad…- **

**-Vamos será tan fácil como cuando salimos a conquistar chicas sin Kanda- **

**-Lavi ¡¿de qué hablas?! Eso nunca…-**

**-Yo me largo- **dijo Kanda

**-¡No Yuu-chan tú debes quedarte te necesitamos!-**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Solo quédate-** le insistió Lavi, y a Kanda no le quedo más remedio que apoyarse en una pared y ver como el "Bookman" hacia su trabajo.

* * *

><p>El día anterior parecía haber llovido toda la tarde y ahora todo el campo de entrenamiento estaba lleno de lodo y ahora Haley estaba llena de mugre por todos lados, el cabello se le enmarañaba por el sudor y el lodo en las puntas, aun con la coleta alta. Las uñas mugrientas y la ropa llena de barro<p>

-**Necesito un baño-** se dijo a si misma Haley mientras se sacaba unas ramitas del cabello.

Se dio vuelta y dio una patada al aire, como le había enseñado Lenalee, y dio justo en el arma de un rastreador tirándola lejos

De pronto Lau Jimin la inocencia de su general cayó en medio del campo con la general en el hombro.

**-Bien Haley, progresas notablemente en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –** la felicito su maestra **–mereces un buen baño y ustedes…-** dijo girando en redondo viendo los cuerpos de los buscadores desparramados por el lodo**-…una buena visita a la enfermería-** los buscadores se levantaron entre quejas para ir directo a la enfermería

**-Gomene-** susurro Haley entre apenada y avergonzada haciendo una leve inclinación hacia los buscadores -**¿segura que estarán bien?-**

**-Si-** dijo su general con un tono que restaba importancia –**se las han visto peores con Kanda**.-

Haley pensó en como debieron de haber terminado en esos casos…no debió de ser una imagen muy agradable **–Supongo que tiene razón-** se miro las manos llenas de barro y se dejo caer al suelo fingiendo sollozos **–necesito un baño largo y relajante.-**

**-Usa el baño de algún cuarto que este solo nadie te molestará-**

**-¿Puedo?- **pregunto Haley ilusionada.

**-Claro.-**

Haley estaba en una de las habitaciones que se mantenían solas en la orden, aquellas que están disponibles por si algún nuevo exorcista aparece, como ella apareció alguna vez.. ahora que lo pensaba bien, después de su llegada no habían llegado nuevos exorcistas… _¿Qué tal seria? Ver nuevas caras en la Orden y poder…_fue en ese momento en el que se sintió culpable por desear que alguien más apareciera, por desear que otra persona sufriera tanto como ella…se sintió demasiado mal que se hundió aún más en el agua dejando un suspiro en el aire, demasiado culpable para poder relajarse y cuando ya casi lo conseguía …un pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza la hizo aferrarse a la pared para no caer sobre esta, mareada busco con la mirada algo…otra vez un fuerte aguijonazo en la cabeza, demasiado adolorida como para respirara con normalidad espero el siguiente pinchazo pero no llego, en su lugar una fuerte nausea apareció teniendo que dejar de respirar por un momento y luego respirar despacio hasta que pasara por completo.  
>Cambiada y asustada salió de la habitación preguntándose ¿Qué fue eso? Quizá solo fueron efectos del cansancio y para ser honestos de verdad se sentía muy cansada…últimamente así era.<p>

* * *

><p>De regreso a la biblioteca Lavi tenía a Allen sentado en una de las sillas de la biblioteca<p>

**-¿La última vez que apareció Neah en tu cabeza? ¿Cómo fue? **

**-****No estoy seguro… era como si intentara romper alguna barrera en mi cabeza, por eso necesito cualquier cosa que pueda abrir mi mente para encontrar alguna respuesta de todo esto. Cuando busco en mi cabeza respuestas él aparece y me deja aun más confuso ¿pasará esto esta vez? ¿Tienes algún dato de esto? ¿Algo? **

**-MmMm….no lo sé, ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello, la verdad he encontrado pocas cosas, se basan mas en registros de apariciones esporádicas de los Noé en la historia. **

**-Es..espo…espoque?**

Lavi miro a su amigo entre raro y divertido por un segundo

**-Esporádicas**- aclaro el sucesor de Bookman

**-Ya! Claro….y ¿Qué es eso? **

Lavi emitió una sonora carcajada, Allen podía aliviar los peores momentos, mientras el conejo explicaba el significado de aquella palabra y Allen asentía como un niño al cual le interesaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella explicación, Kanda decidió alejarse de, como él los llamaba, su perdición personal y salió de la biblioteca dejando al Usagi y al Moyashi dentro.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Haley caminaba también en dirección a la biblioteca, no para buscar información sobre el 14 º sino para buscar información sobre sí misma, sobre el corazón, algo que pudiese darle una pista, pero estaba tan cansada que necesitaba dormir.<p>

Cuando entro en la gran sala de la biblioteca vio algo que jamás pensó ver pero que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, dentro Lavi, Allen y Kanda parecían darse un abrazo bueno el ultimo parecía más obligado que gustoso de pertenecer a ese abrazo, eso por alguna razón hizo que aquello le diera más gracia a Haley quien decidió no arruinar el momento y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca y sin ser capaz de soportar más termino quedándose dormida en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Fue en ese momento que Kanda apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y encontró un pequeño bulto cerca de la puerta con el cual casi tropieza, lo examino con la mirada unos segundos y cuando comprobó que la chica estaba profundamente dormida la tomo en brazos. En ese momento no se percato que unos ojos curiosos los miraban<p>

**-¡¿Kanda que le has hecho a Haley?!-** dijo escandalizado Lavi, quien se gano una mirada de odio de parte del espadachín

**-¡Cállate Usagi! no te das cuenta que está dormida-**Lavi respiro aliviado, mientras Allen avanzaba hacia su amiga.

**-Últimamente ella está muy cansada – **comento el peliblanco mirando los ojos cerrados de la chica donde por debajo descubrió unas sombras moradas apenas visibles **–Lavi, tú también estas muy cansado últimamente-** paso sus dedos por los cabellos de la chica castaña.

-**No creo que seas el mas adecuado para decir eso, Moyashi-chan.**-

**-¡Hey chicos vengan!-** llamo de repente Lenalee desde algún lado del pasillo, ambos chicos voltearon a Lenalee quien iba cargando una bandeja llena de tazas con café, cuando la chica vio a Haley en brazos de Kanda se asustó**-¿Qué le sucede a Haley? ¿Le hiciste algo Kanda?**

**-¡¿Por qué todos piensan que le he hecho algo?!- **exclamo Kanda exasperado

**-Yuu-chan, no inspiras mucha confianza….tu-**

**-Cállate conejo-** respondió amenazante Kanda

**-¡Huy! Que humor y luego preguntas porque no confiamos en ti-** Kanda le miro amenazante**-igh! Ok me callo,…de todos modos este conejo guapo debe seguir con su tarea.**

**-¿Debería llamar a la enfermera?-** pregunto de nuevo la chica pelinegra

**-No Lenalee, no es necesario ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? –**se apresuro Allen hacia ella mientras miraba la pesada vendeja que Lenalee sostenía.

**-Allen ¿Qué sucedió? **

**-Nada Lenalee, Haley solo está dormida, supongo que estaba demasiado cansada.- **

**-…Y la razón por la que Kanda la está cargando ¿es?**

**-Se quedo dormida en el pasillo.-**

**-Haley me preocupa ¡su cansancio no es normal! **

...

**-Enana ¿Qué tanto haces?-** Kanda deposito delicadamente a la exorcista en su cama observándola como si esperara alguna respuesta proveniente de ella, pero solo escuchaba su respiración tranquila, toco su mejilla y se sentó en la cama de la chica, sin darse cuenta del tiempo al tiempo ni el hecho que ella empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

**-¿Qué haces Kanda?**- pregunto la chica castaña mirando al chico a su lado.

-**¿He?-** Kanda se puso de inmediato de pie.

**-¿Qué hacías?-** pregunto de nuevo Haley sentándose en su cama.

**-¿Qué hacías tu? –** pregunto de pronto Kanda serio.

**-¿Yo? - ** pregunto la chica deslizándose hacia el borde de la cama intentando pararse pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia adelante, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Kanda.

**-Si tu, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas tan cansada? **

**-Yo….no lo se-**dijo la chica en tono bajo.

**-¿Crees que esto es un juego? –** Kanda ahora si parecía molesto.

**-…No creo que sea un juego-** susurro Haley

**-¡¿Por qué lo tomas como uno?! …no te das cuenta de lo preocupados que tienes al Moyashi a Lenalee y hasta a ese conejo idiota- **Haley podía sentir como la respiración de Kanda era agitada, ninguno de los dos había hecho algo por separarse del otro, Kanda aun la sostenía como si ella fuese a caerse y ella aun se dejaba sostener por Kanda con la cabeza en el pecho del espadachín**-no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupas a mí también…- ** Kanda apenas susurro aquello pero Haley lo escucho perfectamente abriendo aun mas sus bellos ojos verdes y dándose cuenta que aun continuaban abrazados de aquella forma.

**-¿Eh?-**pregunto la chica separándose lentamente de Kanda levantando la vista con las mejillas coloradas.

**-Tú…eres tan despistada que no ves como preocupas a los demás cuando no estás sonriendo por ahí como tonta y molestando como si fueses el clon del conejo ese…que…- ** Kanda se empezó a acercar hacia Haley ambos mirándose a los ojos no muy seguros de que hacer en aquel momento. Solo acortando distancias, ni siquiera se atrevían a terminar el contacto visual.

**-Yo….**- Susurro Haley mientras empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lenalee.

**-¡Kanda! ¿Cómo sigue….-**Lena parecía preocupada, ambos chicos miraron hacia la puerta separándose como si hubiesen hecho algo malo y los acabaran de descubrir.

Haley agradeció que no hubiera mucha iluminación en la habitación.

**-Oh Lenalee que… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-**

**-. . . yo…quería saber si estabas bien**- aparto la mirada y la dirigió hacia Kanda con una enorme sonrisa- **Pero veo que estas mejor que nunca**.-

**-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!-**

**-jajaja es solo que parece que Kanda…-**

**-Esto es ridículo- **sin decir más Kanda salió de la habitación, dejando ambas exorcistas solas.

**-Neee Haley-chan… ¿Interrumpí algo?-**

**-¡Yah! No digas tonterías, no era…no era nada, así que por que no mejor… Lenalee, por favor deja de sonreír de esa manera…estoy bien no hay necesidad que te preocupes además no estabas ocupada solo…¡AHHH! ¡No puedo seguir hablándote de una manera seria si me miras y sonríes de esa manera!-**

**-Esta bien, si tu lo dices-**

**-Claro que si. Ahora por favor borra esa imagen de tu cabeza o que se yo, cierra ese cine mental por que no ocurrió nada.-**

**- Bueno supongo que fue un día difícil. Esta bien, esta bien me iré- **Lenalee avanzó hasta estar frente a Haley y puso una mano sobre su hombro- **Descansa.-**

Cuando la mayor se fue, Haley quedo sola en su habitación y considerando lo cansada que se sentía volvió a recostarse en su cama.

Era difícil conciliar el sueño cuando no podía sacar a Kanda de su cabeza _"¿Qué sucede con él? ¡Como puede decir ese tipo de cosas! El no tiene el derecho de… ¡rayos! ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Ahora no puedo dormir….ahhhh ¿Por qué mi corazón está muy inquieto?"_

* * *

><p>Lo único que Lavi quería era silencio, claro pudo haberse quedado en la biblioteca de no haber sido porque Bookman lo había regañado por "perder el tiempo"…no perdía el tiempo simplemente estaba cansado y la biblioteca era el lugar más tranquilo para dormir, de camino hacia el comedor visualizo a Kanda y se acercó ofreciendo una gran sonrisa.<p>

**-¡Buenos días Yuu-chan! ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Haley?-** la mención de la exorcista saco a relucir un pequeño Tic en el ojo de Kanda mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse más rojo que un tomate._"Esto es raro, Kanda sonrojándose… wow". _

**-¿D-D-De qué rayos hablas Baka Usagi? ¡No sucedió nada!-**

**-. . .pero entonces por qué…-**

**-¿Hablaste con Lenalee?-**

**-¿Lenalee? Mmm no…¿Prefieres que le pregunte a ella?**

**-Dije que no pasó nada, nada es ¡NADA!- **sin más Kanda entro al comedor mientras todos se alejaban debido al aura asesina que ahora lo rodeaba. Ahora Lavi estaba curioso sobre lo que sea que haya pasado la noche anterior, de otra manera Kanda no hubiera reaccionado así…hizo una nota mental de buscar a Lenalee más tarde.

**-¡Lavi!- **

**-¡Oh buenos días Moyashi-chan!...dos puntos- **Link debería de estarse acostumbrando al comportamiento infantil de Lavi, sin embargo aún le irritaba el hecho que el exorcista decidiera poner apodos como ese. Pensando en los hechos de la noche pasada Lavi no podía ver al Inspector a los ojos.

**-Iré por el desayuno, Walker consigue una mesa- **Allen espero hasta que Link estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para empezar a hablar.

**-Escucha Lavi, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que Link regrese…estuve pensando anoche y…dijiste que buscaste en todos los libros de la biblioteca pero… ¿qué hay de otras bibliotecas?-**

**-Allen no creo que…-**

**-No digo que podemos encontrar información en una biblioteca ordinaria es muy poco probable, pero ¿no has pensado en Biblioteca de la Rama Asiática?-** No, realmente eso no había cruzado su mente…Lavi se sintió como un idiota, iba a ser el próximo Bookman y cuando se trata de información y datos el debería ser el primero en pensar estas cosas pero últimamente todo era muy complicado y estresante que a veces olvidaba cosas sencillas.

-**No…no lo había pensado, pero Allen es… sabes que a Komui no le gusta que utilicemos el arca a nuestro antojo, podríamos ir en la noche pero la mayor parte de científicos siguen trabajando, incluso si lo logramos hay una posibilidad que nos descubran al otro lado del arca, sin mencionar que tienes a alguien que te sigue las 24 horas del día**- Ambos se voltearon a la ventanilla de Jerry donde Link esperaba por la comida.

–**En realidad es algo curioso Lavi, digo ayer por la noche Link se dio cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación me siguió un rato pero…luego se fue, simplemente se fue y mira en esos momentos, normalmente me hubiera llevado con el a pesar de no poder elegir lo que quiera…por alguna razón a veces…-** Allen bajó su mirada por unos segundos y luego tomó el brazo de Lavi y lo dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraba Kanda…era la mesa a la que nadie se acercaba y mucho menos esta mañana.

**-Oye Kanda, aun no te han asignado una nueva misión ¿cierto?**

**-. . . No . . .**

**-Creo que nos vendría bien tu ayuda-**

**-¿A que te refieres con mi ayuda?-**

**-Nuestro querido Allen pensó que seria buena idea revisar los libros de la Rama Asiática, si lo piensas bien tiene sentido y mas probabilidad encontrar algo de información ahí, La rama Asiática tiene muchos documentos es una de las principales bases de Información.**

**- . . . ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-**

**-Pues ya que no estas ocupado y Allen no-**

**-¡Walker!-** Link se acercaba a la mesa con unos carrito llenos de postres y uno mas pequeño con una gran cantidad de comida (mas de lo que últimamente le dejaba comer a Allen)- **Creo que esta vez puedo hacer una excepción debido a lo que sucedió en la ultima misión-** Allen desvió la mirada de la comida para agradecerle a Link pero este estaba mirando fijamente a Kanda quien al parecer le lanzaba su mirada habitual de odio, era como si ambos estuvieran sosteniendo una batalla solo con sus miradas, el ambiente se sentía realmente tenso y nadie se atrevía a decirles nada.

**-Pues…iré por mi umm comida-** Mientras Lavi se alejaba dejo escapar el aire que no se había percatado que había estado sosteniendo, se dio la vuelta y veía como ambos comían sin desviar la mirada.

Allen no quería ser parte de lo que sea que podía pasar si los interrumpía así que puso su atención en su comida, era más que una sola bandeja así que tal vez después no se sentiría mal.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, en su último sueño Neah hablaba de derrotar al Conde y al resto de los Noé pero ¿no se supone que están del mismo lado? no tendría sentido, sin embargo tampoco esta del lado de la Orden "_¿Cuáles son sus motivos?...además no es como si pudiera mencionar esto a los demás, no seria nada favorable considerando la posición en la que me encuentro actualmente con los altos mandos"_ además que había utilizado Magia, se supone que ahora no muchas personas pueden utilizarlas, la practica de esta se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo, su mismo maestro se lo había dicho pero cabe la posibilidad que fuera solo parte de su imaginación, era un sueño después de todo…solo un sueño.

**-¡Walker**!- Allen estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que Link había estado llamándolo varias veces y que Lavi había regresado a la mesa.

**-Oh…lo lamento Link ¿qué decías?-**

**-Debes apresurarte o se nos hará tarde, esta mañana tienes cita con el doctor- **Sabia lo que significaba eso, Allen bajo su mirada sintiendo como comer había sido una mala idea.

**-Está ocupado- **La voz de Kanda sonó fría y monótona mientras Lavi parecía serio…pocas veces se le miraba de esa manera, siempre pasaba sonriendo o haciendo bromas, pero este no era el momento. Allen sabía por que lo decía y se limito a mirar a sus amigos negando levemente la cabeza.

**-¿Perdón?-**

**-¿Acaso debo repetirlo? No tenemos muchas misiones, es el tiempo adecuado para seguir con los entrenamientos de Haley. Faltan muchas batallas y es claro que aun necesita entrenar.-**

**-Si no me equivoco, Wong ha estado recibiendo entrenamientos con la General Klaud, así que no veo la necesidad-**

**-Entrenamientos físicos, necesita mejorar su habilidad con la Espada-**

**-En ese caso ¿quien mejor que tu Kanda?-**

**-Realmente Link, crees que seria bueno dejar a Haley-chan en manos de Kanda, si no fuera por Allen quien sabe como habrían terminado los demás entrenamientos.-** era seguro que si Lavi no intervenía antes Kanda hubiera atacado a Link, sin mencionar que ambos seguían mirándose de manera fulminante.

**-Ustedes han entrenado sin Walker anteriormente y no me parece que haya sido tan catastrófico.-**

**-Escucha pedazo de...-**

**-¡Kanda!..Es…es suficiente- **parecía cuestión de tiempo antes que ambos comenzaran una pelea, Allen no sabia que mas decir y busco apoyo en la mirada de Lavi aunque no fue ayuda lo que recibió.

**-…Kanda, no es necesario ser tan grosero a estas horas de la mañana, si quieren pelear vayan a otro lugar que no sea el comedor.-**el menor estaba a punto de renegar de nuevo pero hubo alguien que los interrumpió.

**-¡Allen! Al fin el encuentro los he buscado toda la mañana, debí de haber pensado en venir aquí en primer lugar…etto…- **todos dejaron de mirarse y enfocaron su atención en Timothy quien ahora se sentía intimidado por ser el centro de atención.

**-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-**

**-A quién le dices mocoso, Anciano…en fin, venia a buscarlos por que saldré de misión con mi Maestra y como onee-chan necesita entrenar, Ustedes deberán hacerse cargo esta vez.-**

**-Walker no pue-**

**-Son órdenes de la General.-**

* * *

><p>*Se esconden para no recibir tomatazos ...pues...este capítulo nos tomó mucho tiempo, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado así como nosotras, ohhhhh ¿se dieron cuenta?! ya tuvimos nuestro segundo? si segundo momento Kanley en el fic (sabemos que habían personas esperándolo ) xD<br>Esperamos que podamos actualizar más seguido, según el tiempo nos permita :D  
>Nuevamente gracias a aquellos que siempre nos dejan su comentario, saben que pueden qué opinan sobre el nuevo capítulo, ¿esperaban más? ¿quieren matarnos por la tardanza?...esperamos que no xD <p>


	23. Miedo y Realidad

**_-¡Allen! Al fin el encuentro los he buscado toda la mañana, debí de haber pensado en venir aquí en primer lugar…etto…-_**_todos dejaron de mirarse y enfocaron su atención en Timothy quien ahora se sentía intimidado por ser el centro de atención._

**_-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-_**

**_-A quién le dices mocoso, Anciano…en fin, venía a buscarlos porque saldré de misión con mi Maestra y como onee-chan necesita entrenar, Ustedes deberán hacerse cargo esta vez.-_**

**_-Walker no pue-_**

**_-Son órdenes de la General.-_**

**_**_Miedo y Realidad_**_**

Allen no sabía si las palabras de Timothy lo hacían sentir aliviado o un poco temeroso, sabía que Leverrier metería sus garras de nuevo sin importar otras órdenes, así que simplemente se limitaba a seguir a los demás fuera del comedor. Timothy dijo que sería el quien avisara a Haley sobre el cambio en su entrenamiento. Ni siquiera quería levantar la mirada, no hacía falta para describir la imagen que lo rodeaba, Lavi con su expresión seria, que pocas veces usaba, Kanda con su mirada de pocos amigos y Link, tenso y un poco enfadado por la escena del comedor. Iban acercándose a la sala de entrenamientos cuando el Inspector se separó del grupo con la excusa de notificar a Leverrier sobre el cambio de planes.

Sabía que era extraño, es decir Link no acostumbraba a dejarlo solo, era la razón por la que estaba ahí todo el tiempo, vigilarlo las 24 horas al día, Allen ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para formular una buena teoría cuando escuchó como Kanda golpeaba a Lavi en la cabeza, y este último fingiendo mas de lo necesario.

-**¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Yuu?!, ¡Eso realmente dolió!-**

**-Tenía la necesidad de golpear algo, y simplemente eres el blanco perfecto.-**

**-…Tenías que ser tan agresivo?!- **Lavi se quedó en silencio cuando recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Kanda y se dio cuenta que tenía las manos sobre la empuñadura de Mugen, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-**entiendo, entiendo. . . eres demasiado gruñón, además creo que simplemente deb-**

**-¡LAVI!- **Bookman se acercaba rápido por los pasillos y según su aspecto se miraba muy enfadado, cuando estuvo frente a Lavi, en lugar de saludarlo, lo golpeó fuertemente con un libro que llevaba en la mano.

**-ahhhh! Jiji! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo decide golpearme ahora?!-**

**-Me voy de misión y lo único que haces es descuidar tu trabajo como Aprendiz de Bookman, hay muchos informes que aun no están listos y hay una montaña de libros por terminar- **Bookman tomó a Lavi por la oreja y comenzó a llevarlo a la biblioteca, mientras los demás solo escuchaban como se perdían las quejas de Lavi por los pasillos.

-**Creo que ahora Lavi estará en problemas.-**

**- Solo espero que no se de cuenta del libro que Lavi tomó.-** Allen se dirigió a Kanda con confusión.

-**¿Qué libro?-**

**-…Nada, olvídalo. Será mejor que te adelantes yo buscaré a la Ochibi.- **Antes que el menor pudiera decir algo, Kanda comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que habían venido. _"Creí que Timothy hablaría con Haley... ¿acaso Kanda lo olvido?" _Solamente dejo escapar un suspiro antes de seguir con su camino, lo único que esperaba era que Kanda no mencionara nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior a Haley. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él desde la última misión que habían tenido juntos pero no podía comentarle nada aun, eso solo haría que se preocupara más, además la última vez no había terminado muy bien.

Por suerte la sala de entrenamientos estaba vacía y se dedicó a esperar. Aún no estaba seguro si debía relajarse con respecto al entrenamiento, es decir…Link había accedido pero, qué tal si Leverrier se molestaba, lo más probable es que Allen lo pagaría y de una manera muy dolorosa, lo único que lo hacía sentir tranquilo era que por estar enfocado en él, el Inspector parecía haber olvidado a Haley. El único problema era que las pruebas eran cada vez más dolorosas… _¿qué tal si no tenía éxito en activar dos inocencias?..._ Ese fue su último pensamiento, antes que todo se volviera de color negro.

* * *

><p>Ahora que iba de regreso al comedor no paraba de preguntarse por qué demonios se había ofrecido a buscar a Haley. Aún no dejaba de pensar en qué hubiera sucedido la noche anterior si Lenalee no hubiera llegado. <em>No! ¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos? ¡¿Por qué me interesaría?!. <em>

-**¡Buenos Días Kanda!- **

**-…Lenalee…- **La joven se acercaba con una sonrisa enorme en su cara y un brillo especial en sus ojos, que por alguna razón solo lo hacía sentir molesto.

-**Nunca creí que serías ese tipo de persona Kanda.-**

El joven miró a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose que no hubiera nadie que los estuviera escuchando**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Claro, claro, niégalo. Solo me siento feliz por ti… déjame adivinar, ¿buscas a Haley-chan?-**

**-Pff ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? En realidad ...te buscaba a ti.**

**- ¿A mi? . . . ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-…Debes decirle a esa enana que la General se va de misión así que, debemos entrenar.-**

**-JAJAJA ¡LO SABIA!, no es conmigo que debes hablar.-**

**-No tengo tiempo para buscarla, así que…me voy- **Sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorar las risas de Lenalee a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Respiró profundamente antes de entrar a la Sala de Entrenamiento, después de todo Lenalee lo había hecho sentirse nervioso con sus comentarios…cosa que aun no podía explicar.<p>

-**Oi Moyashi…-**Kanda se detuvo en seco, había algo extraño en Allen. Estaba en el centro de la sala, de pié dándole la espalda, pero espero a que éste se diera la vuelta para poder verlo bien. Todo parecía normal, excepto los ojos de Allen, eran de un color dorado…Neah.

-**¡Oh! Eres el exorcista molesto. Sabes, el pequeño Allen estaba algo preocupado así que decidí salir por un tiempo, además no se encuentra muy bien que digamos, puedes culpar a Leverrier por ello, pero claro, eso ya lo sabías, y aún así ¿propones una tarde de entrenamiento?- **Era extraño escuchar la voz de Allen sabiendo que no era él en esos momentos. –** ¿No deberías haberlo considerado antes? Cuidar un poco del pobre Allen, la está pasando muy mal en el laboratorio... Creí que éramos "hermanitos".- **Eso fue lo que bastó para que Kanda no pudiera controlarse más y se abalanzó a golpear a Neah mientras procedía a desenvainar su Mugen. Estaba seguro que lo único que el Noé quería era provocarlo pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo y terminó actuando por impulso.

Allen, más bien Neah, no ponía ninguna resistencia alguna y dejaba que Kanda siguiera atacando, hasta que éste último se dio cuenta de la verdadera mirada de Allen. Sus ojos plateados de nuevo, confuso y claramente un poco adolorido.

-**¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Kanda?!-**

**-¡Ya era hora!, la próxima vez no me importará dejarlo en la enfermería.-**Allen intentaba levantarse mientras pasaba su mano sobre su boca ¿era sangre? Sin levantar la mirada se dirigió a Kanda.

-. . . ¿**Sucedió de nuevo?-**

**- Tú mismo deberías saber la respuesta.-**

**- No es buena idea seguir con esto…si Haley-**

**- ¿Prefieres pasar la tarde divirtiéndote con los doctores?-**El mayor pudo ver como Allen se estremecía solamente con mencionarlo. El también lo haría si tuviera que estar en su lugar, el solo recordar la condición del brazo del menor le hacía bajar la mirada.

-**Sabes a lo que me refiero. No quiero poner a nadie en peligro.-**

**-Si vuelve a suceder, yo mismo me aseguraré de detenerte, estúpido Moyashi.-**

**-…¡Yah! Cuántas veces debo decirte que mi nombre es Allen.-**

**-No importa las veces que lo digas ni el tiempo que pase, seguirás siendo un estúpido, Moyashi.-**

**-Más bien creo que el estúpido es otro, y lo peor es que sigues sin darte cuenta.- **A estas alturas Kanda ya tenía a Mugen en el cuello de Allen y éste su brazo izquierdo activado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían enfrentado?. Ambos con sus inocencias activadas comenzaron a luchar, no era una pelea fuerte ya que lo tomaron como una práctica, Kanda activaba su segunda ilusión mientras Allen preparaba su Crown Belt. A pesar de estar luchando y de comenzar a destruir el lugar (como siempre) ambos portaban una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Haley iba saliendo del comedor aun pensando nuevamente en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. <em>¿Quién se cree que es?<em> _Nadie le había dado el derecho de comportarse así. En ningún momento le pedí que se preocupara por mi…_

_-**¡**_**Haley-chan!-**

_Oh rayos…_-**Lenalee…¿por qué tan sonriente esta mañana?-**

**-¿Hablaste con Kanda?-**

**-No tengo nada de qué hablar con ese tonto cola de caballo, además…te dije que olvidarás lo de la otra noche, no sucedió nada, todo fue un mal entendido…¡te dije que dejaras de sonreír de esa manera!-**

**- Lo lamento Haley, pero es algo involuntario, en fin ya que al parecer ya desayunaste y no encontraste a Kanda… parece que ésta mañana tienes entrenamiento con los chicos.-**

**-¿Segura?¿Qué hay de Allen?-**

**-Kanda no me dijo mucho, pero lo más probable es que si. La General Klaud va de misión con Timothy, seguramente quiere que practiques más con la espada.-**

**-Está bien…-**

**- ¡Da lo mejor de ti Haley-chan! Aunque claro ten cuidado, será mejor que no te distraigas pensando en **_**otras**_** cosas- **Lenalee activó su inocencia a tiempo, simplemente para escapar del coraje de Haley.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡No es justo! El hecho que puedas regenerarte es trampa.-<strong>

**-Tsk ¿Eres tan débil que te das por vencido?-**

**-¡¿Qué rayos dices?! Es imposible que pierda contra alguien tan idiota como tu-**

**-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!- **En cuestión de minutos la sala de entrenamientos había quedado destrozada. Allen sabía que Kanda estaba conteniéndose, lo que era extraño porque eso significaba …simpatía por parte del mayor…¿Kanda es capaz de sentir eso? De igual manera Allen estaba agradecido. Si lo veía de otra manera, Kanda solo trataba de distraerlo de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y lo estaba logrando, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera. Si no estaba en el laboratorio, estaba en la enfermería tratando de recuperarse o en las agotadoras misiones.

Cuando ambos exorcistas luchaban, era difícil decir quién ganaría, Kanda atacaba con el doble filo de Mugen y Allen lo esquivaba o atacaba con la espada. Fue en el momento en que Kanda logro desarmar a Allen y éste intentaba regresar su espada a su brazo para protegerse con su Crown Belt que…el ataque nunca lo golpeo. Vio a Kanda, que también parecía extrañado, (por que era imposible que fallara) ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta, para encontrar a Haley con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en la pared, había utilizado su escudo en Allen. No quería alardear pero había mejorado mucho en el manejo de su inocencia.

**-¿No hemos empezado y ustedes ya destruyeron todo el lugar?-**

**- . . .mmm . . Haley, no tienes que enfadarte, nosotros-**

**- Y por si no fuera más ¡Mírense!...- **El rostro de Haley pasó de enfado a un sonrisa dulce.- **¿Puedo divertirme yo también?.-**

Antes que ambos muchachos tuvieran la oportunidad de responderle, Haley se encontraba ya con espada en mano avanzando hacia Kanda, y sin darle tiempo de pensar comenzó a atacar, tomándolo desprevenido.

-**¡Oye enana! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-**

**-¿Qué sucede Kanda? ¿Estás distraído?-**

**-…etto...Haley, no hace falta que seas tan seria.- **la joven no dejaba de atacar y no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo.

**-¿Por qué no? Debemos practicar no es así?-**

**- Si, pero…-**

**-¡Cállate Moyashi!- **Kanda comenzaba a irritarle un poco el tener que lidiar con todo el solo, pero solo faltó decir eso y comenzar a contar en su cabeza, _uno, dos, tres._

_-_**¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti, Bakanda!- **En lugar de un entrenamiento parecía ser un pelea en contra de Kanda. Aunque éste no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando peleaba su mente se vaciaba completamente, sin preocupaciones. Haley sabía que no se detendrían hasta terminar exhaustos y que sería muy fácil conciliar el sueño por la noche. Aunque lamentablemente la noche no fue muy agradable.

* * *

><p><em>¿Kanda?<em>

Haley podía escuchar los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo pero estaba totalmente oscuro y no veía nada. Era consciente de que estaba sobre su cama, o eso creía gracias al suave colchón bajo su cuerpo.

_¿Lavi?_

La puerta se abrió mostrando una silueta, solamente una sombra, no podía distinguir su rostro

_¿Lena?_

Avanzo un paso dentro de la habitación

_¿Allen? _

Otro pasó más….

_¡Allen! _

Haley saltó de la cama y se encontró con un suelo lleno de agua, sus dedos se mojaron haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo a causa del agua helada, "Allen" se acerco mas.

**-**_**Me alegra verte..no sé cómo llegue aquí, no recuerdo como…-**_ Allen no contestaba se acerco mas a la chica y la tomo del brazo con fuerza acercándola más a él

**-**_**¿Allen?-**_el chico la tomo del mentón y la obligo a verlo

**-**_**¿No me recuerdas pequeño corazón? **_

_**-¡Neah! **_

_**- Últimamente no me dejas espacio…**_

Haley se soltó del Noe y trato de salir de la habitación pero se dio cuenta que el ambiente había cambiado y se encontraba al borde de un precipicio, retrocediendo un poco se encontró de frente con Neah este al verla sin salida le empujo haciéndola perder el equilibrio, la chica cayó muy cerca del precipicio haciéndose un raspón en la rodilla derecha que escoció al instante

_-__**Recuerda esto pequeño corazón ...la próxima vez no fallaré.-**_

_**-¡Allen te detendrá!-**_

_**- Allen cada vez pierde más fuerza ante mí.-**_

_**-¡Él nunca perdería ante alguien como tú!-**_

_-__**Nunca dije que quisiera que perdiera….es más solo una advertencia.-**_

* * *

><p><em>¿Kanda?<em>

_¿Lavi?_

_¿Lena?_

_¿Allen? _

El cuarto más próximo al de Haley era el de la pequeña hermana de Komui, Lenalee escuchó como Haley los llamaba, miro por su ventana y se percató que ya era muy noche, en un momento pensó en seguir durmiendo pero al escuchar como Haley seguía llamando se levanto y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, tocó pero no hubo respuesta y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, la empujo un poco y vio a Haley retorciéndose en su cama

_**-¿Haley?.-**_

Se acercó a la cama de la menor, tocando su mano y percatándose que estaba helada y su respiración se volvía entrecortada

**-**_**¡¿Haley?!-**__ l_a movió un poco pero Haley no respondía cada vez mas helada, cada vez mas pálida.

_**-¡KANDA!**__ – _Grito Lenalee por alguna razón su nombre fue lo primero en salir en cuanto abrió la boca para pedir ayuda. De pronto antes de que Lenaa volviera a gritar a cualquiera que necesitaba ayuda Haley grito, un grito ahogado pero alarmante dio una bocanada de aire de golpe y se incorporo en la cama, Lenalee atónita la miro fijamente, Haley tenía las mejillas inundadas de lagrimas pero no sollozaba…

_**-¿Haley estas bien?**_**-** "_que pregunta más estúpida"_ se recriminó mentalmente, era obvio que su amiga no se encontraba bien pero antes de poder reformular la pregunta, Haley dirigió la mirada hacia ella... parecía aliviarse de verla ahí y se abalanzo a abrazarla, la mayor se sentía extrañamente aliviada por que sus mejillas volvieran a recuperar el color de la gente viva -**_¿_**_**paso algo malo? ¿tuviste un mal sueño?-**_ Lenalee acariciaba el cabello de la chica con ternura casi maternal esperando que Haley le contara lo que había sucedido pero Haley no respondió y en su lugar solo podía susurrar.

_**-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –**_ su voz sonó mas como una súplica que como una petición y Lenalee comprendió que todo había sido un mal sueño y que no debía preguntar mas, lentamente asintió y ayudo a Haley a levantarse **- **_**¿Qué le ha pasado a tu rodilla**_**_?–_** Haley bajo la mirada hasta el lugar señalado y se percató que de su rodilla salía un pequeño hilo de sangre y escocía, justo la misma rodilla que se lastimó cuando Neah la empujó en su sueño y algo dentro de Haley se removió tan fuerte que sintió nauseas y ganas muchas ganas de llorar, pero respiro profundo y le resto importancia alegando que no era nada, porque si bien Lenalee comprendía que lo que le sucedía a Haley era simplemente un mal sueño, lo que no comprendía era qué tan malo y vívido había sido ese sueño…

* * *

><p>. . .Mil disculpas por no poder haber actualizado antes! La universidad es más difícil de lo que creíamos y... deja nuestros cerebros completamente vacíos ( además de la depresión por la falta de manga, en serio YA ES MAS DE UN AÑO! por que Hoshino, por queeeee?!)...sin mencionar el tiempo invertido en poner la cara de Lavi en los cartones de leche para poder encontrarlo... v.v...Sele está deprimida por ello...<p>

En fin,Lo único que hacía falta era darle un poco de forma a éste capítulo antes de publicarlo pero aquí lo tienen :D  
>...lamentablemente comenzaremos ciclo la próxima semana así que...probablemente alguna muera en el intento.<br>De nuevo gracias por leer, esperamos que disfruten cada actualización, ponemos mucho empeño en cada capítulo, Saben que pueden dejar su comentario *o incluso quejas v.v* lo que sea.


	24. Primer Beso

_-¿Haley estas bien?- "que pregunta más estúpida" se recriminó mentalmente, era obvio que su amiga no se encontraba bien pero antes de poder reformular la pregunta, Haley dirigió la mirada hacia ella... parecía aliviarse de verla ahí y se abalanzo a abrazarla, la mayor se sentía extrañamente aliviada porque sus mejillas volvieran a recuperar el color de la gente viva -¿paso algo malo? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- Lenalee acariciaba el cabello de la chica con ternura casi maternal esperando que Haley le contara lo que había sucedido pero Haley no respondió y en su lugar solo podía susurrar._

_-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – su voz sonó más como una súplica que como una petición y Lenalee comprendió que todo había sido un mal sueño y que no debía preguntar más, lentamente asintió y ayudo a Haley a levantarse - ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu rodilla?– Haley bajo la mirada hasta el lugar señalado y se percató que de su rodilla salía un pequeño hilo de sangre y escocía, justo la misma rodilla que se lastimó cuando Neah la empujó en su sueño y algo dentro de Haley se removió tan fuerte que sintió náuseas y ganas muchas ganas de llorar, pero respiro profundo y le restó importancia alegando que no era nada, porque si bien Lenalee comprendía que lo que le sucedía a Haley era simplemente un mal sueño, lo que no comprendía era qué tan malo y vívido había sido ese sueño…_

* * *

><p><strong>24. Primer Beso<strong>

A pesar que estaban en una misión, parecía algo diferente, puede ser porque había conocido a nuevos exorcistas en lo últimos días y quería pasar más tiempo con ellos y poder conocerlos más. En ésta misión se encontraba con Kanda y Chaoji. Por alguna razón éste último la miraba de manera extraña pero suponía que era por lo que le había mencionado Lenalee antes sobre él, al parecer no simpatizaba mucho con Allen y ya que ellos eran amigos…Sin embargo parecía como si idolatrara a Kanda _¿Qué tiene de especial una persona cómo él? Es grosero, tonto, una persona que con un mal temperamento, protector…cuidadoso. _Haley sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de eliminar esos últimos pensamientos.

Más difícil aun cuando pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, los roces y cambios de humor que Kanda mostraba delante de la joven, las pesadillas que involucraban a Neah e incluso al Conde del Milenio de las cuáles nadie sabía, ni siquiera Lenalee. Sin mencionar que había noches que no podía dormir sola y la mayor se ofrecía para hacerle compañía en las noches.

La misión de esta vez era patrullar las calles de Francia, una pequeña ciudad llamada Oradour-sur-Glane, era conocida como una ciudad fantasma, luego de las guerras el lugar había sido escenario de una gran cantidad de muertes, dejando la pequeña ciudad inhabitada, sin embargo habían reportes de movimientos en el lugar, testigos de ciudades vecinas que aseguraban que dicha ciudad fantasma aún estaba habitada.

Podían haber sido simples rumores pero, cinco buscadores habían sido asignados a una revisión, sin embargo el contacto con ellos se había perdido y luego de unos cuantos días, estos ya no regresaron, fue ahí cuando Komui decidió que debía haber algo mucho más serio. Iba a dejar a Haley fuera de misiones por un tiempo pero con Leverrier monitoreando la Orden y la General en misiones, sentía la necesidad de mantener a la chica lejos por un momento, no podía hacer mucho por Allen por lo que se empeñaba en ayudar a los demás.

Desde que habían llegado al lugar podía notarse por qué recibía el nombre de Ciudad Fantasma. Era una ciudad pequeña aunque se notaba que en el pasado contaba con grandes edificaciones y rascacielos, que ahora eran simplemente escombros de un hermoso lugar rodeado por tierra y polvo.

No habían dejado de estar alerta desde que entraron en la pequeña ciudad, pero era difícil llevar un registro cuando no podían percatarse de nada diferente. Kanda tomó la delantera

-Deberíamos separarnos, así podremos cubrir más terreno y acabar con esta misión de una vez. Chaoji, tu irás con la enana a investigar lo que parecen ser ruinas al lado de esos escombros, yo iré en dirección contraria. Si encuentran algo….traten de seguir con vida.-

-¡Entendido Kanda-san! – El samurái se dio la vuelta siguiendo uno de los caminos desolados de lo que en una época fue una hermosa ciudad. Haley dirigió su mirada a Chaoji y vio que éste tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo, fue lo que necesitó para avanzar rápidamente hacia Kanda, tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

-Oye, si el plan era separarnos, ¿por qué debo ir con Chaoji?-

-Porque eres tan despistada que probablemente te perderías tu sola.-

-No soy tan despistada. Además…creo que no le agrado a Chaoji.- la joven dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba dicho exorcista quien estaba observando cada una de las edificaciones a lo lejos.

-… ¿Y eso que?-

- Es…es incómodo.-

-No tienes que agradarles a todos para hacer tu trabajo, yo cumplo mis misiones incluso cuando estoy con el Moyashi.-

-Pero…- El tono de Haley hizo que Kanda realmente la mirara, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de la joven, si no la conociera tanto diría que parecía asustada pero…no podría estarlo, ¿por qué lo estaría? Kanda odiaba admitirlo pero sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez, sabía que ese era el efecto que tenían los ojos de Haley sobre él, por lo que trato de desviar la mirada y en su lugar noto que la joven aun lo tenía del brazo. Ella pareció notarlo también porque instantáneamente lo liberó. Kanda aclaró su garganta y se dio la vuelta no sin antes notar el color en las mejillas de la joven.

-Solo ve, odio Francia y este lugar no me da buena espina, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido saldremos de aquí.- No le dio tiempo a Haley para poder decir algo más antes que siguiera con su camino. La joven se dio la vuelta y vio que Chaoji aun la esperaba pero sin mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar y esperar a que Chaoji la siguiera.

Al adentrarse cada vez más por la antes ciudad podía notar que a pesar que la mayoría de edificaciones parecían ahora ruinas, unas podían verse más rescatables que otras, quien diría incluso podrían volverse a construir. Aunque fuera solo la fachada.

Habían llegado a lo que creía que era el centro de la ciudad, era un espacio más grande y libre de escombros de edificios, lo único que quedaba eran los restos de una fuente que tenía una pequeña placa con letras ilegibles gracias a la humedad. Parecían un ejemplo de las construcciones clásicas de las colonias españolas antiguas, con calles alrededor, y en el centro de la ciudad lo que creyó que era una iglesia, una alcaldía y probablemente un hospital.

Sabía que su compañero no diría ninguna palabra si no era ella quien comenzaba una conversación…pero…ya lo había intentado, probablemente era porque el parecía muy nervioso y ella podía sonar un poco cortante al hablar, que no parecían mantener una conversación larga y continua, aunque….-Definitivamente tenía razón- Chaoji rompió los pensamiento de la joven.

-¿Disculpa?-

-La señorita Lenalee dijo que usted podría ser una persona muy interesante, además que nadie mentía sobre su apariencia.- Haley se detuvo en seco y veía como Chaoji se volteaba a ver que no la seguía, fue hasta que notó que la joven cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y la mirada un poco desafiante pero con una pizca de temor en ella que se percató de cómo había sido su tono al decir aquello, por lo que rápidamente trataba de corregir el probable error antes que ella lo malinterpretara.

-No no no, no lo tome a mal Señorita, es solo que… es la primera vez que veo a alguien que no sea la señorita Lenalee…tratar a Kanda-san de esa manera.- Al ver que ella seguía sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir, suspiró y trató de ser más específico. –Quiero decir, ustedes son muy cercanos, ¿no es así?.- Un leve color apareció en las mejillas de Haley, antes de fruncir el ceño y seguir avanzando por las calles.

-¿Cercanos? Pfff por favor, nadie puede ser cercano a ese idiota. Además es muy frio con todas las personas- Haley no sabía porque mentía en lo último que había dicho, era claro que Kanda tenía un lado cálido, no lo mostraba muy seguido y era obvio que no sabía manejarlo muy bien pero tal vez lo decía para convencerse a si misma.

-Mmm yo creo que él se enfoca más en llevar a cabo las misiones con perfecta ejecución y no le queda mucho tiempo para interactuar con los demás.-

-…¿De qué rayos hablas Chaoji?, él es un idiota, eso es todo. Deberías de aceptarlo y ver la realidad. Además, no comprendo como tú y Emilia pueden hablar de él como si mereciera el respeto del mundo…si es un completo idiota.-

-Jejeje, creo que por el hecho que tengamos al mismo mentor y ver las increíbles habilidades de Kanda-san es que lo respeto. Y… puede que digas que no son muy cercanos pero, ambos se parecen mucho.-

-Espera…¡¿qué?!- Chaoji vio la cara de indignación en la joven y no pudo contener su risa, cuando se calmó un poco pudo continuar.

-En serio, creo que ambos tienen personalidades similares.-

-Ohhh…ya he escuchado eso antes la verdad. Bueno, dejando todo esto de lado, cómo es tu inocencia Chaoji, es la primera misión que tenemos juntos así que…-

-Mmmm podría decirse que está relacionado a mi fuerza física.-

-¿En serio?- Chaoji le mostró los brazaletes que se encontraban en su muñeca izquierda.

- Es de tipo equipamiento, son brazaletes que intensifican y moderan mi fuerza física, puedo destruir akumas si los golpeo con mis manos.-

-Wow, eso es genial Chaoji…- Ambos siguieron caminando entre escombros, dejando que el silencio los rodeara por unos minutos ¿Sabes algo? Lo llevo pensando mucho tiempo pero… ¿no te parece raro que no hayamos encontrado nada extraño aquí?-

-…Ahora que lo mencionas…¡Haley-san!-La joven tenía su atención en los escombros de alrededor que no se percató que delante de ella había un gran hueco en el suelo y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por Chaoji que logró sostenerla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

-..Gracias.- Haley recobró la compostura y vio lo que estaba delante de ella…o más bien, debajo. Debido a que el sol comenzaba a bajar se iba perdiendo la luz del sol, pero pudo identificar el escenario que estaba delante de ellos. Estaban al pie de un abismo lleno de lo que parecían ser…cuerpos…en un mal estado de descomposición. Instintivamente Haley dio un paso atrás mientras sentía el olor repulsivo de los cadáveres llegar hacia ella.

Fue Chaoji el que hablo primero.-Pero…¿qué es…esto?-

-…No…Chaoji…dime que esos…esos no son los buscadores que envió la Orden.-

-Yo…no lo sé…- Chaoji entrecerraba sus ojos para poder observar mejor- No lo creo, más bien creo que éstos son restos de la mismas personas que habitaban esta ciudad.-

-¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!-

-Asumo que lo son, por lo que parecen eran cuerpos, casi no se reconocen es decir….la mayoría están…desechos. Creo que debemos bajar.-

-¿Qué?- Haley no sabía cómo es que su tono parecía firme ya que, en su interior se encontraba aterrorizada. No tenía buena experiencia con cadáveres y el hecho de bajar a lo que parecía una fosa llena de ellos.-¿Qué piensas encontrar ahí abajo?-

-No lo sé…tal vez haya algún rastro de inocencia ahí abajo…o algo que pueda sernos de utilidad.- Haley no lo creía, pero sabía que era su deber averiguar qué es lo que realmente había pasado ahí, así que comenzó a descender lentamente detrás de Chaoji. Estando más de cerca podía ver que no eran solo restos de cuerpos, había trozos de metal por todas partes y lo que parecían escombros de cemento. Además de la cantidad de huesos que crujían por donde pisaba, definitivamente no le agradaba ese lugar.

-Chaoji, creo que es mala idea que estemos aquí, deberíamos regresar. Esto es …-

-…Tal vez tenga razón…no sé por qué insistí en bajar.- Quiso dar la vuelta pero hubo algo que lo hizo frenar, clavando sus ojos al frente. Haley siguió la mirada de su compañero y lo vio. A lo lejos podía ver una sombra, la cual pareció girarse y comenzar a avanzar hacia ellos. Lentamente comenzaban a elevarse diferentes sombras más. Akumas.

Ambos exorcistas activaron sus inocencias preparándose para la batalla, al parecer si había actividad de akumas en el área pero si era así, significaba que tenían una razón para ello ¿había una inocencia en sus alrededores?.

No les quedó mucho tiempo de pensar puesto lo que los akumas avanzaron con mayor rapidez hacia los exorcistas, eran una gran cantidad de nivel 1. Haley calculaba que alrededor de unos veinte, cinco de nivel 2. No podrían permitirse distracciones, por lo que Haley atacó con espada en mano a cualquiera que se dirigiera en su dirección, lo mismo iba por Chaoji.

Ambos estaban concentrados en la batalla hasta que escucharon una explosión proveniente del fondo del campo de batalla, Haley se distrajo un momento pero fue lo suficiente para que uno de los nivel 2 con los que pelaba la golpeara con gran fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera lanzado unos metros atrás. El impacto no había sido tan fuerte, pero podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza mientras veía como todo daba vueltas, trato de incorporarse apoyándose en sus brazos hasta lograr sentarse. Cuando puso sus manos en el suelo para poder ponerse de pie sintió algo extraña la superficie en la que se encontraba, bajo la mirada y deseo no haberlo hecho.

Se encontraba sobre una montaña de huesos y restos de lo que parecía ser carne humana, jadeó y trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando las náuseas que la atacaron y la sensación de vértigo. Trato de alejarse pero se encontraba rodeada de escombros y más huesos, una sensación de pánico comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras su cerebro le recordaba que estaba en medio de una pelea, así que obligaba a sus piernas a alejarse de ese lugar, hasta que sintió un brazo alrededor de su estómago y antes que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba en la superficie de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- Con su respiración agitada y la mirada un poco perdida la joven logró asentir con la cabeza.-Oye…¡yah!-Fue hasta que Kanda la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarle que ella pareció salir de su trance aunque aún con signos de temor en su mirada.

-Estoy bien, gracias por…por sacarme de ahí.- Fue entonces que notó como la conmoción parecía haberse calmado y se dio cuenta que Chaoji con la ayuda de Kanda habían destruido el resto de akumas.-¿En…en qué momento llegaste?-

-Llegué a varios caminos sin salida por el otro lado de la ciudad pero –Kanda sacó algo de su abrigo, abriendo su mano frente a la joven.

-Inocencia.-

-Exacto- Con el ceño fruncido volvió a guardarla- Aunque me pareció extraño que no hubieran akumas merodeando ese lado de la ciudad, después de todo se suponía que había detección de ellos. Imaginé que estarían por acá…no imaginé que estarían alimentándose… Komui mencionó que en los pueblos vecinos habían notificado varios desaparecidos.

-Eso quiere decir…-Haley volvió su mirada hacia el abismo que se encontraba a sus pies, al parecer no todos los restos estaban en ese estado debido al tiempo. -Si hubiéramos acudido más rápido al llamado de los investigadores…pudiéramos haberlos salvado.

-Oye, no sabemos si….-

-¡Kanda-san!- Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver como Chaoji se encontraba dando los primeros pasos fuera del agujero cuando sentía una sombra detrás de él. Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera advertirle, una fuerza lo lanzó al suelo en donde se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Chaoji!- Haley activo su inocencia de nuevo y avanzó hasta quien había atacado a su compañero, era un akuma nivel 4. Éste observaba a Chaoji en el suelo e inclinaba un poco su cabeza como con interrogación.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿Te quebré tan rápido?- Haley activo su barrera sobre el cuerpo inerte de Chaoji y lanzó el primer ataque al akuma, que solo se elevó un poco en el aire para esquivarlo, Kanda no le dio tiempo de moverse al llevar a Mugen a través de su brazo, cortándolo y desprendiéndolo del todo del akuma, éste soltó un chirrido espantoso que hizo que Haley tuviera que llevarse las manos hacia sus orejas para protegerse del ruido. Las mismas ondas del akuma debilitaron las inocencias de los exorcistas, desactivando el escudo de Haley sobre Chaoji quien parecía finalmente haber recobrado la consciencia para ser recibido con semejante sonido.

Cuando el sonido se detuvo, Haley trató de activar de nuevo su inocencia pero se encontraba muy mareada para poder enfocar su energía. Kanda seguía intentando atacar al akuma mientras Chaoji trataba de levantarse y unirse a la batalla, pero tampoco lograba activar completamente su inocencia.

El akuma aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacar y se dirigió hacia Chaoji, a quien atravesó su único brazo en el estómago del exorcista y comenzaba a reír sádicamente manteniendo una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.-Desperté con nuevos trucos, ¿quieres verlos?- El cuerpo de Chaoji comenzó a inflarse desproporcionalmente, como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de llagas y moretones no hacían más que inflarse cada vez más y más, mientras se retorcía del dolor el akuma no hacía más que reír. Pero se detuvo cuando vio la espada de Kanda atravesando su pecho y antes de poder reaccionar, el exorcista con un movimiento arrastró la espada por el resto del cuerpo del akuma, terminando de cortarlo a la mitad y con un grito desgarrador el akuma terminó de destruirse. Kanda miraba impotente a Chaoji, no sabía que estaba pasando, creyó que si destruía al nivel 4 los efectos de lo que le sucedía al exorcista se detendrían, pero…al contrario no hacían más que seguir avanzando.

Kanda podía hacerse una idea de lo que iba a pasar pero no quería pensarlo, Chaoji no dejaba de moverse como si estuviera convulsionando mientras su hinchazón incrementaba.

-…Kanda…-El exorcista miró a la joven y veía como sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal, y podía notar el temblor de su cuerpo …el….- Kanda regreso la mirada a éste y sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba la joven, ella no podía ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, definitivamente no tenía que. Lamentablemente no fue tan rápido como esperaba, Haley lo contempló con sus ojos, esos ojos que no deberían de observar la dolorosa crueldad del mundo.

El cuerpo de Chaoji explotó en cuestión de segundos, salpicándolos a ambos con su sangre. Haley no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, miró sus manos y veía como estaban bañadas en rojo. Podía notar como su visión se nublaba gracias a las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y su respiración comenzó a agitarse y fue entonces que se encontró rodeada por unos fuertes brazos.

Kanda podía sentir como la joven temblaba bajo su toque, sabía que estaba aterrada, él estaba acostumbrado a ver muertes a su alrededor pero Haley…los brazos de Kanda se cerraban más alrededor de la joven, atrayéndola más hacia su pecho, en donde ella escondió su rostro buscando confort, sus manos se aferraron al frente del abrigo de Kanda, como si éste fuera a desaparecer, fue ahí cuando comenzó a llorar y sintió sus piernas fallarle al sostenerle pero, Kanda estaba ahí para sostenerla.

Al regreso de ambos exorcistas a la Orden Oscura, Ya todos estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido con Chaoiji, en cuanto escucharon la noticia, Allen y Lenalee lo tomaron mal puede que el exorcista caído hubiese ingresado hacia poco tiempo a la orden y que su relación con Allen no hubiese comenzado de la mejor manera, pero aun así era su compañero y dentro del Arca no los había abandonado, se había mantenido firme y había ayudado a Lenalee mientras ella no podía utilizar su inocencia.

Cuando Haley y Kanda llegaron a la Orden, Haley llevaba la mirada perdida y aferraba con fuerza los brazaletes de Chaoji entre sus manos, como si con ello también se aferrase a su compañero caído, no es que dentro de la orden no se escuchara la palabra "Muerte" cada tanto, era como si todos ellos estuviesen acostumbrados a bailar con la muerte a diario, pero ella no, Haley no lo estaba, ya había visto el rostro de la muerte de cerca y había quedado tan marcada por ello que no deseaba volver a experimentar esa sensación de sentir que alguien era arrancado de su lado de nuevo, ella pensó "quizás en realidad no estoy hecha para esto."

Kanda por su parte se le miraba tranquilo, inmutable como siempre como si no fuese su compañero quien había, literalmente, explotado ante sus ojos y ante los ojos de su Haley… pensaba _"no fui capaz de protegerlos, ni a él y mucho menos a ella_." No quería admitirlo pero se sentía mal.

Lenalee al ver a su amiga corrió hasta ella pasando de largo a Kanda a quien tampoco le importo ser ignorado. Komui se mantenía de pie junto a Allen y cuando Kanda se detuvo frente a él no le impresiono en ningún grado que no demostrara ninguna emoción.

-Aquí tienes lo que debíamos buscar, es la inocencia que estaba en ese pueblo.- anuncio Kanda sacando del bolsillo interior de su abrigo lo que parecía ser una pequeña piedra con formas desiguales y extendiendo la mano hasta el jefe Komui quien la tomo y aprecio un momento para luego mascullar. – Kanda, espera un segundo yo lo siento tanto por… - antes de que el jefe pudiese terminar su frase, Kanda le interrumpió diciendo. –Ahórrate todo eso Komui, no necesito escucharlo. Me iré a dar una ducha…- y con esas palabras siguió su camino fuera de la estancia.

Allen se acercó con cuidado a Haley quien ya tenía ambos brazos de Lenalee sobre ella mientras le susurraba. – Mi pobre Haley, debió ser horrible para ti – Haley no mencionaba ni una sola palabra pero, a través de las lágrimas pudo ver la figura de Allen, recogiendo el poco valor que sentía en ese momento se apartó con cuidado de Leenale mientras con el dorso de su mano sucia aun de sangre y de lodo, limpio sus ojos forzó una sonrisa. – Es bueno estar con ustedes de nuevo, chicos.-

* * *

><p>Kanda se encontraba en su habitación luego de haber tomado un baño para desprenderse de toda aquella suciedad, lástima que la gente no pueda desprenderse tan fácil de los recuerdos como del lodo y la suciedad. Aquellas imágenes de Chaoji convulsionándose e hinchándose, los ojos de Haley con una mezcla de terror, dolor, incredulidad y él sin poder alejarla de aquella dolorosa escena. Por otra parte lo que sucedió luego de aquello quizás no fuese algo que aunque Kanda no quisiera aceptar, fue algo que de verdad no quería olvidar.<p>

* * *

><p>Entrada la noche de ese día, en que pareciera que todo flotase entre una nube gris, dolorosa y pesada. Haley había salido de su cama en busca de un lugar tranquilo que definitivamente la apartasen de todas sus pesadillas, en donde Chaoji moría una y otra y otra vez ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, congelada y paralizada frente a su compañero dejándole morir mil veces.<p>

Por una semana, tiempo que Haley considero una eternidad, todas las noches era el mismo sueño, el mismo recuerdo, el mismo momento y el mismo final. Haley dormía apenas un momento. Bastaba para no querer dormir más y pasaba el resto de la noche mirando el techo hasta que amanecía, se le miraba con marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos color verde que un tiempo eran el reflejo de la inocencia y la valentía hoy, se miraban cansados y tristes. Es increíble como la conciencia puede llegar a enfermar tanto.

Aquella noche Haley ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ir a su habitación; luego de la práctica con Allen y Kanda, se quedó en la sala de entrenamiento "Practicando un poco más", la verdad era que no le apetecía en absoluto llegar a su habitación porque sabía que al final el resultado sería el mismo.

Sentada en la soledad de una enorme sala destinada para combates se encontraba Haley, pensado sobre todo y al mismo tiempo deseando no pensar en nada. Quería disfrutar de la privacidad de aquel momento pero los gritos en su cabeza se lo impedían. ¿Has sentido alguna vez como si tus pensamientos se gritasen los unos a los otros? Bueno, ella lo estaba sintiendo.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de unas botas golpear contra el suelo, pero Haley estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que alguien se acercaba, aquella persona se sentó junto a ella y susurro

-¿Por qué no estas dormida, mocosa?-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kanda? – preguntó sin más la castaña.

-Bueno…fui a tu habitación y no te encontré. –respondió con honestidad el espadachín sin darle más vueltas al asunto. -¿sigues pensando en lo de aquella noche?-

-¿Tú no lo haces? Era tu compañero tanto como el mío ¿Cómo es que no te afecta?-

-¿Crees que soy un alma sin sentimientos?- respondió rápidamente el chico – He visto a miles de personas a morir a mi alrededor cientos de veces, he visto el rostro de la muerte, en este lugar nunca sabes si volverás con vida o en un ataúd… si tienes suerte de que te encuentren. Lo que quiero decir mocosa es que no fue tu culpa, nada allá fuera es tu culpa, hay cosas que simplemente no podemos controlar, ¿crees que no me hubiese gustado salvarlo? Tú me dijiste que no querías ir con él porque era incómodo y yo simplemente no te escuche, incluso si hubiese cambiado mi decisión no puedo asegurar que el resultado hubiese sido diferente.-

Haley contemplo un momento, y por primera vez en desde que comenzaron su charla, los ojos de Kanda ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Sentía que su corazón se conmovía y que la barrera de fuerza que había creado a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos. –Es tan poco propio de ti que me digas estas cosas.-

-…Solo quiero que sepas que tampoco soy un monstruo sin sentimientos.-

Haley lo pensó un momento examinado el rostro del mayor serio, frió pero honesto y contesto.

-Si yo no me hubiese dejado abrumar por mis emociones y me hubiese concentrado en la batalla y en acabar con todos, posiblemente el resultado hubiese sido diferente…-

-Tú lo viste Haley, apareció de la nada entre los escombros, ni tu ni yo lo esperábamos.-

-Si no hubiese perdido tiempo en sacarme de ahí los tres hubiésemos podido acabarlos y regresar a salvo, no era tan difícil no era necesario que muriera de esa forma, no puedo alejar aquel momento de mi cabeza, no puedo no pensar que es mi culpa y que yo…-

No pudo continuar con aquello ya que el tacto de unos labios toscos le interrumpió, Kanda ahora subía su mano por la mejilla de la menor, húmeda por las lágrimas, hasta colocarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, puede que Kanda fuese un tipo frio pero, sus labios aprisionando los de Haley se sentían dulces, suaves y corteses. Haley tampoco se opuso tanto y simplemente se dejó llevar por el ritmo suave e incluso inseguro que marcaba el mayor. Luego de que Kanda terminara el contacto, no dijo nada, se limitó a atraer la cabeza de Haley y apoyarla en su hombro.

-Debes dejar de pensar que fue tu culpa, no lo fue. Incluso si tu hubieses terminado con todos esos akumas, no sabes si hubieses derrotado a ese nivel cuatro, tampoco puedes asegurar que las cosas suceden por tus errores, no pienses que puedes decidir lo que pasara, ni Allen, ni Lavi, ni Lenalee y tampoco yo podemos decidir lo que pasara. Duérmete mocosa …llevas días sin dormir y estas consumiendo tu espíritu en algo que ya no puedes cambiar.-

Luego de aquello fue como si explosión de tranquilidad inundara a Haley, no porque de pronto todo se volviera menos doloroso, si no, porque por lo menos un momento los gritos en su cabeza se había silenciado y su cuerpo parecía desconectarse de su mente, se quedó ahí de pronto, dormida apoyada en el hombro del chico con quien acababa de tener su primer beso.

* * *

><p>NA: ...Bueno aquí otro capítulo, tomó más de lo esperado la verdad pero esperamos que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció?¿Están molestos por la muerte de Chaoji?¿Qué tal el primer beso? XD Este fic está teniendo algunos arreglos en los capítulos, más que todo en el desarrollo de la historia, no es la gran cosa solo pequeños detalles que consideramos que antes no estaban muy bien explicados y no es necesario releerlo de nuevo, repito no es la gran cosa. Bueno esperamos que el próximo cap no demore tanto. Muchas gracias a quienes le dan una oportunidad a este fic y nos dejan su comentarios e incluso a aquellos que son lectores silenciosos XD Muchas gracias!


End file.
